The Real Mystery of Gravity Falls Returns I guess?
by RobertDaller
Summary: So I deleted this fic years ago. because frankly...I thought it was dumb. but as it turns out, it had a large following. why? IDK.I still stand by it's dumb. but if people really wanted to read it. I thought...who am I to delete it? I hope I made you guys happy by reuploading this. I'll also add one chapter, detailing what I originally planned before I discontinued it. Enjoy. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Take me back

Hey Guys! this is my first ever story i've actually uploaded don't expect my grammar to be absolutely perfect if you notice a mistake please point it out

to me! This story is supposed to happen in the world of Gravity Falls it contains Wendy Corduroy X Dipper Pines/Robbie V The Story begins at the Mystery Shack as Dipper Pines waits for Wendy to start her shift so he can apologize for what happened yesterday (see Episode 17 Boyz Crazy)

(Dipper) Where is she? she should've been here an hour ago! (Grunkle Stan) Don't worry Kid if there's one thing I know about women it's that they never give the guy a chance to apologize!  
(Dipper) How is that supposed to help me stop worrying?  
(Grunkle Stan) Oh right... should've thought about that a little better.

(Mabel) Well at least you got that jerk Robbie good right?

(Dipper) I don't know Mabel maybe I should've let her handle it.

(Mabel) WHAT? Dipper he was controlling her mind! don't tell me you should've let her handle it she couldn't handle it it was mind control!

(Soos) your sister's got a point Dipper Bro I mean you were trying to help her out by telling her right? it's not like you had some secret jealousy of Robbie THAT would be like what a jerk would do!

(Dipper) Sigh... Where is she?...

(Meanwhile at Daniel Corduroy's house) Wendy (cries)

(Manly Dan) WENDY! ohh sorry... did I raise my voice again?

(Wendy) No Dad it's alright... What is it?

(Manly Dan) That Robbie Guy is at the door you want me to beat him to a pulp? My Manly Hand has been looking for something to pummel for the last few days (Cracks Knuckles)

(Wendy) No Dad i'm good.. let me handle it.. (Wendy walks down to the door and cracks it open)

(Robbie) WENDY! Phew... I thought you were trying to ignore me you wouldn't answer my calls Wendy Babe

(Wendy) I WAS trying to ignore you and i'm not answering my calls because I don't use that phone anymore because it was the one YOU gave me!

(Robbie) Huh... guess I shoulda tried your home phone huh?

(Wendy) NO YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT ME ALONE! I told you it was over what could you possibly want?

(Robbie) What I want is another chance! please Wendy come on Babe I promise never ever to lie to you again I don't know why I did! I may not have wrote the song but every word of it was true! I need you back I can't sleep I can't eat and I certainly can't sing.. I'll never sing another song in my life...

(Sob) (Wendy) ...If you didn't write the song who did?

(Robbie) I don't know he was some shady guy named Ixe he told me you'd love the song but I had no idea he meant mind control! I just wanted to impress you!

(Wendy) ...Impress me? HAH if you really wanna impress me be honest for once in your life!

(Robbie) Is that what you want? alright fine I hate Dipper and every single one of your friends I only hang around them to stay close to you me and Dipper have been in more fights than I can keep up with oh and I really hate your family too Manly Dan once called me unmanly for being jealous of his manliness and i'm not his freaking muscles are creepy!  
Chapter 1 Take me back

(Wendy) ...Wow you seriously hang around a bunch of guys you hate for me?

(Robbie) Uuhh... yeah... is that good that's good right is this going where I think it's going?

(Wendy) If you think i'm taking you back you're dead wrong Lover Boy But at least I know you're not all bad...

(Robbie) Ook? can I still like hang around you when you're at work and tell everybody i've got the best girl in the world?

(Wendy) (Punches) NO YOU CANNOT! (Slams door)

(Robbie) Ok I think I might have messed things up again

(Just then A Shadowy Figure appears in the backround) AARGH It seems this is not going to work after all I have to stop those two from falling in love or all the World will be in danger! I must resort to plan B! And that's it for now guys I'll probably post the next chapter within the next few days or sooner if I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Six Fingers

Hey Guys i'm back I may have forgot to mention last chapter that (although this is obvious) I don't own Gravity Falls and I don't own any rights to the show i'm just having fun and fanficing lol I know that sounds stupid once again if I make any grammar mistakes tell me and i'll probably fix it.  
The story continues as Robbie is leaving The Corduroy house and walking home

(Robbie) Heh Stupid Wendy I open up to her and she shoves me away... I don't get it WHAT IS IT WITH WOMEN! (Kicks Garbage Can)

(?) HEY DO YOU MIND! Some people are trying to sleep!

(Robbie) Say what? did that garbage can just talk to me?

(?) No it was me OLD MAN MCGUCKET (Laugh) You got a problem boy?

(Robbie) Aargh.. you wouldn't understand go back to sleep Gramps!

(McGucket) Try me! i've had me a bunch of problems during my time! I know a thing or two about them!

(Robbie) I'll bet you have... but seriously you can't help me ok? go back to sleep!

(McGucket) Alright (yawn) wake me when Ixe is ready for me to go!

(Robbie) Yeah right like i'm coming back here to wake you- DID YOU JUST SAY IXE?

(McGucket) IXE WHERE?!

(Robbie) Ixe... I don't know where he is but I have a feeling you do! I need to get some revenge on that guy can you tell me where he lives so I can pound him into the dirt for ruining my relationship?

(McGucket) LIVES?! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA IXE DON'T LIVE NO WHERE HE DON'T LIVE AT ALL!

(Robbie) Wait... what?

(McGucket) Boy you is dumb! do you have any idea what Ixe does to people who make fun of the way he done does things?

(Robbie) ...Uuumm no?

(McGucket) WELL GOOD for a minute there I thought you was a suicidal maniac like my cous!

(Robbie) Whatever... i'll go find Ixe myself!

(McGucket) Ooohh boy... well goodbye! good luck! you're gonna need it! cause nobody finds old Six Fingers twice!

(Robbie) Six Fingers? ... whatever I don't wanna listen to your crap anymore old man go to sleep!

(McGucket) CERTAINLY (Snores)

(Robbie) ...Alright Ixe lets find your hiding place!

(Meanwhile Wendy is on her way to The Mystery Shack)

(?) Wendy Corduroy...

(Wendy) Who's there?! ...Hello?

(?) Wendy Corduroy...

(Wendy) show yourself! ...

(?) Wendy Corduroy...

(Wendy)... why do you keep saying my name?

(?)...(Throws CD)

(Wendy)...That's!-

(?) The CD Your Boyfriend played for you... i'm guessing you know who I am now...

(Wendy) According to Robbie if anything that jerk says can be considered true your name is Ixe...

(Ixe) Yes That is my name I am a guardian of this Earth (holds up right hand revealing six fingers) One of 3 each of them is blessed with six fingers they are meant to guard the three...

(Wendy) The Three? ...Why are you telling me all this?

(Ixe) Because you are one of them and today is the first day of the end... YOUR day

(Wendy) So let me get this straight you're like my guardian angel? what were you doing selling a brainwash CD!

(Ixe) To Protect the future...

(Wendy)... I'm not following you

(Ixe) You have no idea how important you are do you girl? you're moping about your silly little romance problems and you have no idea what breaking up with that idiot could cause for the future!

(Wendy) ...

(Ixe) Because of your choice they may BE no future! So that is why I am here now.. to initiate Plan B

(Wendy) And that is?

(Ixe) If I cannot change your mind I will have to kill you!

(Wendy) Say what? why do you want to kill me for? I think i'm the one who should want to kill you you just ruined my relationship!

(Ixe) IDIOT GIRL I was trying to preserve it! preserve the World!

(Wendy) You're not making any sense!

(Ixe) IF I DON'T DO THIS... NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE!

(Wendy) What the heck! (Wendy screams as the tall man throws a shuriken headed straight for Wendy's head she backs her head as if she were doing the limbo)

(Ixe) YOU CAN RUN GIRL BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!

And that's just what Wendy did she ran she ran and she ran to the Mystery Shack she goes wondering who or what that thing was and why it was after her END OF CHAPTER 2 Welp I Know this chapter doesn't make too much sense yet but it will! just wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Monster Too Strong

Hey guys I told you guys this was gonna be about Dipper X Wendy from the start but it's still gonna be another chapter before we get to that  
The story Continues as Wendy arrives at the Mystery Shack frightened by what she had just seen

(door opens)

(Dipper) GASP WENDY!

(Mabel) Well what are you waiting for? go apologize!

(Dipper) Wendy hey I-

(Wendy) Not now Dipper i'm being hunted down by a guy in a cloak with six fingers who says he's guarding me by giving Robbie the CD but now he wants to kill me!

(Dipper) That's!-.. Six Fingers?

(Wendy) Yeah he says him and two other guys are gifted with Six Fingers or something

(Dipper)! Where is he now?

(Wendy) I DON'T KNOW! I think I lost him for now!

(Dipper) If I could get this guy to leave you alone would you forgive me for uuhh ruining your relationship?

(Wendy) Wut?... of course I would!

(Dipper) Welp wish me luck guys i've got a freak to catch!

(a few hours later)

(Robbie) I'm never gonna find that stupid freak!-

(Dipper) I'm never gonna find that stupid freak!-

(Dipper/Robbie) AAGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU JERK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

(Dipper/Robbie) Ok cut that out dude it's not funny!

(Robbie) Listen Doofus get out of my way i've got a monster to catch! and some revenge to get!

(Dipper) A monster?... Wouldn't happen to be one in a black cloak would it?

(Robbie) Yeah... How do you know? do he give you a mind control song too?

(Dipper) Wut's NO! It just tried to kill Wendy and now i've gotta stop it! so she'll forgive me!

(Robbie) She said she'd forgive you if you!- ALRIGHT NOW I KNOW I'M KILLING THAT STUPID THING! get out of my way twerp!

(Dipper) Wait what?... DUDE!

(Ixe) Oh joy it's you two... Do you ever give up in your relentless attempt to impress this teetnage girl? what's' so special about her that you would actually risk your lives for another chance with her?

(Robbie/Dipper) THAT'S HIM!

(Robbie/Dipper) Cut it out...

(Ixe) HAHA seems you two have more in common than you think save Dipper's Conscience and your... Hormones Listen Dipper I will give you one chance Promise never to go after Wendy again and to let me live my life in peace and i'll let you live.

(Dipper) No way you tried to kill Wendy! How do I know you won't do it again!

(Ixe) Sigh fine i'll make one promise to you here and now I won't... kill Wendy i'll kill you instead (Grabs katana)

(Robbie) OH NO YOU DON'T IT'LL BE ME THAT'LL BE FIGHTING YOU BUDDY!

(Ixe) I have no beef with you boy get out of my way..

(Robbie) Yeah well i've got some beef with you Ixe!

(Ixe) Pushes Robbie Aside)

(Ixe) Get out of my way so I can finish the boy! you hate him do you not? if I finish him you won't have anyone in your way!

(Robbie)! ... Alright! Later Dork I'll make sure to tell Wendy about your 'noble sacrifice'!

(Dipper) ROBBIE!

(Ixe) At last I can finally save the world from you~

And that's it for now next time i'll finally get to some Wendy X Dip Ship


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 realization

Hi Guys hope you enjoy this chapter cause this is when a realization happens!

(Mabel) Poor Dipper Out there all alone I should have gone with him!

(Stan) Nah Dipper's trying to prove himself to Wendy and if I know him and I do nothing's getting in the way of that!

(Wendy) Huh?

(Soos) Busted...

(Stan) HAHAHA YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? Man Dipper sure must've picked the smartest gal in Gravity Falls

(Mabel) Grunkle Stan shut up!

(Stan) I probably shouldn't tell you the kid might like try and kill me or something not that he could just saying he might try.

(Wendy) Oookkk...

(Just then the door opens)

(Robbie) WENDY!

(Wendy) Robbie? what the heck are you doing here I told you not to come here aga-!

(Robbie) IT'S DIPPER THAT IXE GUY GOT HIM HE... HE KILLED HIM

(Just then the whole Mystery Shack went into silence upon hearing this)

(Wendy) ...Wwhat happened? (Wendy said in shock fearing this whole mess was her fault)

(Robbie) Dipper was going after that thing and then it grabbed it's katana and sliced him! then I heard him tell me to try to work things out with you he told me he was sorry our relationship and that he wanted me to have another chance!

(Just then Wendy paused thinking about Poor Dipper and slowly thinking to herself If it's what Dipper wanted then. but then her chain of thought was interrupted by an angry Mabel)

(Mabel) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ROBBIE DON'T THINK WE DON'T SEE THROUGH YOUR RUSE YOU MAY CAN FOOL WENDY BUT YOU CAN'T FOOL US!

(Soos) YEAH Wait.. why not?

(Wendy) Yeah Mabel why not?

(Mabel) Oh come on Wendy! How can you be so blind! He hangs around you all the time he absolutely HATES your boyfriend! Isn't it obvious he feels about you!

(Wendy) I-..

(Robbie) What? pffft... feels about her? why does it matter? he's just a stupid kid it's not like-

(Just then a punch came from Wendy straight into Robbie face)

(Wendy) SHUT! UP! Dipper is twice the man you are you jerk! (just then Wendy starts to walk out the door)

(Mabel) Wendy where are you going?

(Wendy) To find Dipper after all there's still a chance he's alive since nothing this guy says can be trusted!

(Mabel) I'm coming too! you're not gonna keep me from going to rescue my brother!

(Wendy) ... Alright let's go!

Ok sorry I was gonna include the part where the Dipper X Wendy Starts but I thought this chapter was getting a little too long so next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Dark Secret

HELLO It's time for... The First Dipper X Wendy Chapter this chapter is gonna be really flopping corny near the end so ready your spit take

It begins in The Tent Of Telepathy as all the Creatures of Gravity Falls gather

(a large buff figure pulls open the tent)

(Gideon) COME IN COME IN! Make yourself right at home!

(Leaderaur) YOU ARE GIDEON?! YES?!

(Gideon) That's right! here's little old me!

(Leaderaur) I expected you to be more... manly...

(Gideon) You don't need to have muscles to see the future!

(Leaderaur) Perhaps not... now are the rest here?

(Gideon) Yes everyone else is here you're the last to enter although i'm afraid you and your men may have to sit outside you're a little... large.

(Leaderaur) Rrrrgh... very well Tiny Man just begin the Speech

(Manotaurs) SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH

(Gideon) All in good time my good man (closes tent)

(Jeff) Is the 'guest of honor' here yet?

(Gideon) Have patience little ones he'll be here soon!

(Jeff) Good because the Gobblewonker is getting impatient! not to mention how impatient were all getting listening to Larry!

(Gideon) Hmm... maybe getting him out of those vents was a bad idea after all.

(Pa & Ma in sync) He'd better get here soon Gideon were losing our patience!

(Dipper 3 & 4) Yes once we finish we'll finally have our chance with Wendy

(Rumble) YES! I CAN FINALLY BRING JUSTICE TO THE MAN THAT KILLED YOUR FATHER!

(Gideon) Uumm... he didn't... nvm anyone know why the Merpeople denied our invitation?!

(Vampires and Zombies) I believe it is because the sister of our target has a well high opinion of the Merman named Mermando

(Gideon) Grrr... I'll have to deal with him later...

(?) TICK TOCK! I AM REBORN!

(Gideon) AH THE SUMMERWEEN TRICKSTER It's taken a long time a long time to rebuild you! you'd better be worth it!

(Summerween Trickster) Do not fret as soon as the child arrives I will prove my worth!

(Gideon) Now everyone is here all that remains is the 'special guests'

(and now let's see what's going on right now as Dipper is being choked to death!)

(Dipper) RRGH! Let me ACK go you freak!

(Ixe) Ugh can you not be satisfied? if I kill you I will spare The girl is that not what you want?

(Dipper) Of Course I want you to spare Wendy! but why do you have to kill me!

(Ixe) I do not have to explain myself to you Child! (Just then a voice pops in Ixe's head)

(?) IXE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

(Ixe) GIDEON!... Rrrgh ridding us of this monster so that we can finally have peace!

(Dipper) Gideon?!

(Gideon) Oh great... Ixe listen to me bring him back to the tent! we'll deal with him there!

(Ixe) I do not understand why we cannot simply-

(Gideon) You more than anyone should understand we need him for this Ixe! Now let him go!

(Ixe)...FINE but don't blame me if you change your mind!

(Dipper) Uuumm... What just happened?

(Ixe) You're very lucky boy i'm going to let you live a few moments longer!

(Dipper) Ulp!

(And now let's switch again back to right outside the Mystery Shack)

(Mabel) So where do we start first?

(Wendy) I don't know he could be anywhere! if only there was some way to narrow it down!

(Mabel) Well... Maybe Dipper's book has something! be right back!(Mabel rushes back into the Mystery Shack to grab Book 3 and returns in a couple of minutes)

(Wendy) What the heck?

(Mabel) This is Dipper's 'Secret' Book about all the mysteries of Gravity Falls! he uses it to protect us from ghosts gnomes disguised as zombies-

(Wendy) Gnomes disguised as zombies?...

(Mabel) that's not important! listen the point is he tells me I can only touch it in emergencies! and well... this is one heck of an emergency!

(Wendy) ...Can I see it?(wendy says noticing the cover of the book)

(Mabel) Sure! (Mabel hands Wendy the book just then he finds a page hidden in the folds of the book)

(Wendy) Here we are!

(Mabel) Huh?

(Wendy) There's a Teleporter located in Gravity Falls that will take us to whoever we need to find! it'll track them down like a blood hound or something!

(Mabel) That's cool... how did you?... know where to find that?

(Wendy) ..I don't know it just came to me! like me and this book have some sort of Psychic link or something...

(Mabel) Love will always find a way heheheh

(Wendy) ...Yeah.. something like that... I guess...

(Mabel) Welp let's get started I guess where is it?

(Wendy) According to the book it's located underneath!

(Mabel)... Underneath what?

(Wendy) Underneath the Mystery Shack!

(Mabel) Say what?

(The Mystery Shack Door opens)

(Stan) Back already? did you find him?

(Wendy) No but I found something interesting...

(Mabel) Grunkle Stan... what is a mystical portal doing underneath the Mystery Shack?

(Stan)! What? that's completely absurd!

(Wendy) Stan there's no use hiding it! show it to us! we need it to find Dipper!

(Stan) Uuuugh... I don't have to tell you anything!

(Wendy) Fine i'll just keep reading it then (starts to open book)

(Stan) Alright alright! Listen I have a portal and I can let you use it but you have to promise me not to look!

(Mabel) wait so were gonna be like teleported and we won't even see it?

(Stan) if you wanna use it then that's the deal!

(Wendy and Mabel both look at each other thinking the same thing)

(Wendy) Alright deal (Mabel) But when this is over were gonna find out why there's a portal under the shack!

(Stan) Uuugh whatever (Stan starts to blindfold them)

(Mabel) say where's Soos?

(Stan) He's taking Robbie home to his idiot parents. i'm glad he's not here honestly he'd probably be freaking out too. (And then Stan begins to take them down the Secret elevator in the shack)

(Wendy)...But Robbie's Parents died.. a long time ago...

(Stan) Uh huh... WAIT WHAT?! but he told me he needed to get home to his parents quick...

(Mabel)! Do you think Soos is in trouble?

(Wendy) Nah Soos is probably fine Robbie is one heck of a liar but he's not a murderer

(Elsewhere)

(Soos) Uuuhhhh so you said your house is right around this corner?

(Robbie) Uh huh oh yeah! Definetily!

(Soos) here we are! your home sweet ...Castle? dude! are you some sort of vampire or something?

(Robbie) HA Like i'd tell you if I was Catch you on the flip side Big Dude!

(Soos)! Big Dude!...(Just then Soos turns his window to his Pick Up Truck just so to check if Robbie has a reflection and he does)

Whew! ...So if he's not a vampire why is that weirdo going into a castle like that?... hmm...

(Just after Robbie walked in the door spoke)

(Door) Soos! Soos! Come to me Soos!

(Soos) Whoa am I amagining things or did that door just speak to me?!

(Door) You are not imagining things! I am a powerful spirit but I have been trapped within this door by an evil warlock!

(Soos) Can I help you somehow? I mean... I could break the door! ...would that work?

(Door) I am afraid not Large One only the man who did this to me can reverse it!

(Soos) OH THEN I'LL GO GET HIM FOR YOU! Is it that Ixe guy? cause he's been stirring up lots of trouble lately dude he like ruined two relationships or something I don't know and may have just killed one of my best bros!

(Door) Ah no Ixe is not the culprit though I always knew his ways were odd the culprit you seek has left this land now! to Washington DC!

(Soos) Washington DC?!

(At this exact same moment Grunkle Stan got Wendy and Mabel down below the Mystery Shack)

(Stan) Uh oh...

(Mabel) What?

(Stan) Dipper's alive but he's in the Tent Of Telepathy and according to this thing there's a singular large paranormal signal ...could be this Ixe guy!

(Wendy) The Tent Of Telepathy? isn't where that Gideon guy lives?

(Mabel) Yeah! does this mean Gideon and Ixe are in cahoots?

(Stan) I don't know and there's no time to speculate i'm sending you two there now! bring Dipper back safe and stop the apocalypse!

(Mabel) Will do Grunkle Stan!

(Wendy) ..Wait the wha-?! (FLASH)

(Right now at the tent of telepathy)

(Dipper) Let me go you frea!-

(Ixe) Shut up Child it'll all be over soon!

(Gideon) At last here he is! the key to the World in itself! and 3 2 1-!

(FLASH) (Wendy) Whoa that was one Bumpy ride! Hey what the-

(Mabel) GIDEON! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!

(Gideon) You're too late Mabel Hon i'm doing this for all of your own good!

(Wendy) What the heck are you talking about you little twerp?!

(Mabel) WHAT THE?! JEFF?!

(Jeff) Mabel! We'll get our revenge at last!

(Gideon) How do you like that i've gathered all your enemies

(Gremloblin) GRARRGH!

(Super Termites and Demon Caterpillars come up)

(Mabel) AAAAHHH!(The Gremloblin grabs Mabel)

(Wendy)... (Wendy gives a cocky smile and crosses her arms)

(Gideon) Hrrmm... What are you smiling at girl?! i've got both the Mystery Twins in my possession! as well as all the beasts in this town! what do you have! nothing! no plan no anything! so give up while you're behind and leave! you're not important!

(Wendy) That's not what Christmas Future over there said.

(Gideon) !Monsters who is this girl?!

(Pa & Ma) I recognize her she's that teenager that trashed our store AND I HATE TEENAGERS!

(Wendy) He told me I was one of three chosen ones or something I wasn't really paying that much attention or whatever.

(Gideon) THREE CHOSEN ONES?! Impossible there are only two! there have always been two the Mystery Twins just like there are two books!

(Wendy) Oh you mean this book? (Wendy holds up the book of 3)

(Gideon) Well... thanks for sharing that bit of information Gremloblin! (The Gremloblin grabs the book of 3 and Wendy) (But Wendy keeps the same cocky look)

(Gideon)...Ixe... why did you lie to me?

(Ixe)...I'm sorry I must have forgot to mention it... yes there are three.

(Gideon You just forgot?! You expect me to believe that?!

(Ixe) I'm sorry lord Gideon it will not happen again. forgive me (Ixe kneels to Gideon)

(Mabel) Wendy! Why did you do that! you could've escaped and gotten help!-... OOOHH! ahem I mean WERE DOOMED! DEAD! (FAKE CRY)

(Gideon) Yes that's right Mabel dear and the only way out of this is to become my queen!

(Mabel) NEVER!

(Gideon) Fine then i'll just have to use you all!

(Wendy) Eerrr... use us for what exactly? (Wendy winks at Dipper who's still tied up as if she's telling him something)

(Gideon) Fine i'll tell you not like you can get out of it!

(Ixe) Sir I don't think you-

(Gideon) QUIET YOU YOU'RE ON THIN ICE! AND I'LL DO AS I DARN WELL PLEASE!

Ahem where was I...

(Wendy) you were about to tell us why we're trapped here right now.

(Gideon) Ah yes the start of the apocalypse!

(Mabel) The huh?

(Gideon) HAHAHA Mabel dear you don't get it do you? these books they were all written by three men one of which is this man here Ixe! they were made to be used by you three! they have the psychic link to their destined owners! the ahem chosen ones.

(Wendy) Ah and you have Book 2 Mabel's book right? which makes Book 3 mine and... Oh where's the location of Book 1?

(Gideon) CORRECT and the location of the first is a mystery!

(Dipper) So what do all the books and chosen ones? have to do with the apocalypse?

(Gideon) The Chosen Ones Ah yes that all comes down to what they were chosen for. TO DESTROY THE WORLD!

(Mabel) SAY WHAT?! WERE GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD?

(Gideon) Indeedy nobody knows if it's deliberate or not but you three will destroy the world! and you're gonna use your books to do it! the books were actually written to give you some sort of power originally before they had seen the future that you would use them for.

(Dipper) So HOW did you find that out? I mean it can't just be written in book 2.

(Gideon) Ixe came to me one day he told me I was the only one who could save the world and that the day it comes is today.

(Wendy) MY day...

(Gideon) Excuse me?

(Wendy) What it's nothing... umm so if Ixe is trying to stop the Apocalypse then why is he meddling in my personal life? I mean giving my Ex BF a Brainwash CD?

(Gideon) I don't know... the full story behind this man and his intentions is still a mystery but I know what is to come and I know why I am the only one who can save the planet.

(Mabel) And why is that you big Dumb BUTTFACE!

(Gideon) Because I have studied Book 2 for years i'm the only one who knows enough about the various creatures of Gravity Falls to bring them all together to finally finish you off!

(Dipper) What do you need these dudes for? I mean we beat these guys once we can totally do it again!

(Ixe) THAT is far enough SIR I think they know plenty!

(Gideon) Ah Ixe you always have been a party pooper fine. they'll find out that soon enough anyway! now take them away Monsters!

(The Monsters begin to take the three of them away when suddenly...)

(FLASH) (?) HANG ON KIDS I'M COMING!

(Mabel) It can't be!...

(Dipper) what?

(Wendy) Who's this dork?

(The Mysterious figure then sends a Sonic Wave at all the monsters Gideon and Ixe knocking them all out for the time beingg)

(Dipper) Blendon What are you doing here?

(Blendon) Long time no see kids and sorry miss i'm afraid we haven't met! but I have heard many stories!

(Wendy) Uuhh no who are you?

(Blendon) Blendon Blandon Time anomaly removal crew year twenty sneventy twelve!

(Wendy) So you're like a Time Traveler? or something?

(Blendon) I remove Time Anomalies and I came here to remove the biggest one in history!

(Dipper) Wait huh?

(Blendon) Sorry to say this kids but if it hadn't been for me you kids would've died back there! and it would've created a paradox because Those Three Writers saw the future and it's just been changed!

(Dipper) WAIT WHAT?! But you're changing time! if the Earth gets destroyed then you won't exist!

(Blendon) I'm not from earth i'm afraid! but there's plenty of time to talk about that later!

(Mabel) NO THERE'S NOT! Blendon the earth is gonna be destroyed today if we don't do something about it!

(Blendon) Hold on now kids yes they saw the earth explode and yes if it doesn't it creates a Time Anomaly but I know of one thing we can do!

(Wendy) Change time so they never SAW the earth explode?

(Blendon) Nope i'm afraid we can't do that I have no control over who sees what but it's not completely hopeless because what were gonna do!  
IS FAKE IT

(Wendy)... Were gonna fake the end of the world? how the heck can we- LOOK OUT!

(Gideon) HAHAHAHAHA!

(Blendon) What- but that's impossible he can't have woken up yet it's supposed to work longer than that unless... he was faking it!

(Dipper) But that means it didn't work!

(Blendon) But it works on everything! Except-

(Mabel) Except?

(Blendon) WOOD!

QUICK BREAK THAT JAR!

(Dipper) But this is-! what is this doing here? (BREAKS JAR)

(The Super Termites are released and chase after Gideon revealing he is made of wood)  
See this part comes from the fact that Gideon actually had termites chase HIM over the Mystery Shack itself and later stated as if he thought termites were on his back my theory is that Gideon himself is made of wood

(Dipper) He's... a living doll! How is that possible? I felt his back he was squishy!

(Mabel) Don't ask just run!(They quickly make a run out of the Tent Of Telepathy)

(Wendy) Guuuuuhhh... ok now what's the plan to fake the end of the world or whatever?

(Blendon) Well it's simple I have to build some sort of model of the earth with a temperal signal high enough to over ride whatever they see in this time period!

(Mabel) But they're going to have seen it years ago! can you do that?!

(Blendon) Of course! The idea of Seeing the future is actually caused by an image getting sent into the minds of someone from the past via temperal energy! thus if I have a model that would be the exact same seen instead then it will not change the past but the future instead! well kind of anyway.

(Dipper) Did you understand a word of that?

(Mabel) Nnnoope.

(Wendy) Me Neither

(Blendon) What I don't understand though is what they saw in the first place I mean You kids can't destroy the world!... Unless...

(Dipper) Unless what?

(Blendon)... It's nothing...

(Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack)

(Television) BREAKING NEWS A Man has arrived at the White House Claiming HE is the President Of America! His name... Is Sir Lord Quinton Trembley III Esq... What?

(Quinton) HAHAHA America I speak to you today because of two people I need to thank Dipper and Mabel Pines! without them I would never be able to tell you the truth! the truth my country has been hiding from you!

(Stan) (Snores) WAIT WHAT?! ...who is this clown?... OH NO HE CAN'T BE! (Runs to the secret area of the Mystery Shack)

(Stan) Not Now Not Today!

(?) I am afraid so Stan you cannot stop it... today is the day.

(Stan) There's still time there must be another way!

(?) There isn't now take it (hands Stan the book of 1)

(Stan) ...I won't do it Isaac I can't!

(Isaac) Then you have doomed us all you fool! would you really put the three of them over the rest of the world!

(Stan) ANYDAY! There the only family I have left that will talk to me! what do you want me to do kill them?

(Isaac) ...

(Stan) What if I just burnt this book up?! wouldn't that stop it?!

(Isaac) You know as well as I do that the book is invincible! You'd have an easier time destroying the this whole shack with a toothbrush!

(Stan) ... (Stan then teleports himself away)

(Isaac) STAN YOU FOOL! (FLASH)

(Also meanwhile at the castle)

(Soos)... So what he's in Washington DC for?

(Door) To claim his rightful place as President of our united States of America for you see... He was once President but his title was taken away because let's just say he's a bit silly!

(Soos) Silly? like silly like me?

(Door) Much sillier and it's odd... it can't just be a coincidence that all the odd things in Gravity Falls i've studied for so many years... they started happening after that!

(Soos) Ok mystical talking Door why did the man turn you into ... a door?

(Door) Your guess is as good as mine I believe he knew I was on to him I was sent to go to Washington DC to stop him,

but he found out about what I was going to do you see...

my friends and I are both trying to stop something...

but we're all going in different directions one believes uniting all of the Monsters of Gravity Falls and using the chosen ones for something will set things right I believe it's this man who will cause it. and then heaven only knows what Isaac is up to.

(Soos) Stop what exactly?

(Door) The End of The World!

(Soos)!

(And finally here we go back to Wendy Dipper Mabel and Blendon as the shipping part truly begins)

(Blendon) Alright i'm gonna go contact the time enforcement squadron and see if they can help me fix this! meet me back at the Mystery Shack and i'll tell you what to do there!

(Dipper) Alright Good Luck! (Blendon Teleports Squadron)

(Mabel) Alright let's head back home and see what he's gonna do!

(Wendy) Uuhhh Mabel could you like... give us a minute first?

(Mabel) Huh? Oh sure! right i'll be uumm... over here not at all listening to your entire conversation! heheh.. yeah

(Mabel leaves)

(Wendy) ... I know

(Dipper) Know?

(Wendy) Oh come on dude don't play dumb! you know what i'm talking about! question is how long has this been going on!

(Dipper) Eheheheh... Ever since the 'fun' we had at Dusk 2 Dawn...

(Wendy) Pfftt... Hahaha I thought you were acting weird.

(Dipper) Wait... you're not mad?

(Wendy) Mad? pffft! why the heck would I be mad? I mean sure you acted like a jerk during the whole Robbie thing but you were just looking out for me i'm sure if Robbie had been 'a nicer guy' you would've left it alone..

(Dipper) Uumm.. well yeah but I mean i'm 12 you're 15 y'know...

(Wendy) ...Hold on a second! (Wendy reaches into her pockets) remember?

(looks at the picture of Wendy's ridiculous height) (Dipper) Yeah of course I remember!... why are you showing me this?

(Wendy) Don't you think... I don't know it's odd that I grew to such ridiculous heights here? and yet i'm a normal height for a 15 year old now?

(Dipper) Well yeah I guess... I haven't really thought about it before... wait say that again?

(Wendy) Normal height 'for a 15 year old'

(Dipper) You're not.. You ARE 15 right?

(Wendy) I don't know am I? Heh

(Dipper) OH MY GOSH! How old are you?!

(Wendy)... heh 12

(Dipper) So wait... You LIED about your age?! why would you do that?!

(Wendy) Ahem freak! remember? you even said so yourself!

(Dipper) Well I... why did I say that!

(Wendy) Lol it's alright everybody does at least I don't have The Big Dipper on my head! Heheh

(Dipper) Hey wait a minute I!... wait... This means i'm not too young for you! Robbie too oldl! OH MY GOSH! all this time I!

(Wendy pushes Dipper's hat over his eyes)

(Wendy) Don't get so excited Doofus I didn't say i'm dating you after all you completely neglected my feeling for Robbie entirely!

(Dipper) Well I-

(Wendy) Then again you did risk your life to earn my forgiveness fighting that Ixe dude... that was pretty cool heh so sure why not?

(Dipper) Why not... wait... Do you mean you'd go out with me?

(Wendy) Yeah I guess so.

(Dipper)!(Just then Dipper's eyes lit up and sparkled when suddenly)

(Mabel) AAAAHHH!

(Dipper) MABEL!

(Ixe found them and has his katana at Mabel's neck)

(Ixe) Any quick moves and the girl DIES!

Aaaaannd that's all for now folks that chapter ended up WAY TOO LONG But I promised i'd get to the Wendy X Dipper stuff so here it is Readers please post your review and tell me if you think it was rushed at all and what you think should happen next... Cause for the most part i'm making this up as I go along XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ixe's Story

Hello Everybody! Sorry I never got to what Wendy was smirking about that was supposed to happen then but I decided to stick Blendon in the story lol i'm totally making this up as I go along XD anywho I noticed a few errors in the last chapter but it'd be a pain to fix it if anyone think it's necessary to fix it in order for it to be readable then I will.

(Dipper) LET HER GO IXE! After all you need her! for... whatever it is Gideon wants us for!

(Ixe) Gideon's gone now the Termites have eaten him! now i'm in charge and I say we kill you now!

(Wendy) Hey Loser you forgetting something?

(Dipper) Wendy what are you?-

(Ixe) What are you talking about?!

(Wendy) I still have my trump card!

(Ixe) ...NO! STOP!

(Wendy) Let Mabel go Ixe! Or i'll kiss this Doofus!

(Dipper) WHAT?!

(Ixe) Eerrrgh...

(Wendy) You think I didn't figure it out? you went after me and Dipper you tried to keep me with Robbie! I don't know for sure but I can take a guess if I kiss this doofus... something bad happens right?

(Dipper)... Doofus?

(Ixe returns his katana to it's sheath) (Ixe)... Yesss...

(Mabel)...

(Wendy) What I don't understand is how Mabel fits in!

(Mabel) Yeah what do I have to do... with this stuff!

(Ixe) Only my brother would know that i'm afraid

(Wendy) Your Brother?

(Ixe) His name is Isaac he is a man of mystery The Wielder of Number 1

(Wendy) So the location isn't unknown!

(Ixe) No but nobody is meant to know that that book contains powers far beyond the other book!

(Dipper)Bbbbut Number 1 is...mmy bookk right?

(Ixe) Yes that is correct interestingly enough you were to come upon the book that belongs to the girl

Probably because it's hiding site was chosen to be near the Mystery Shack since she works there

Number 2 was found near the Tent Of Telepathy possibly because of the romantic relationship Mabel would later be involved in with Gideon

(Mabel) So where does Isaac keep the book of 1?

(Ixe) No idea

(Dipper) Bbbbut why don't yyyou know? you're on of them right? you know all about it!

(Ixe) Isaac keeps a lower profile than the rest of us i'm afraid... even me and my brother know nothing about him

The three of us have never gotten along well we all believe in the coming of the apocalypse but we all know different facts different ways it could happen my brother Isaac knows the most as for Ivan he knows of 'The Man'

(Wendy) The Man?

(Ixe) His Name is Sir Lord Quinton Trembley III esq he was once a president of america kept a secret but the man disapeared though it is said he will return

(Mabel) OH MY GOSH! Quinton! we released him!

(Ixe) What?!

(Mabel) Yeah he was encased in Peanut Brittle or something I forgot hahahaha

(Ixe) DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!

(Mabel) No...

(Ixe) According to Ivan it is said that man will bring about the destruction of the world! his very precense is said to distort matter itself!  
I don't know what connection he has to the books the three of you but! ...this is bad... very bad...

(Just then a Flash of light appears)

(Stan) KIDS!

(Wendy) Stan?

(Mabel/Dipper) GRUNKLE STAN?!

Aaaand there you go the Dipper Wendy Drama continues! I think you're all starting to figure out why the apocalypse is 'Wendy's day' by now heheh anywho like before post reviews blabla tell me what you think and what you're predictions are! since i'm making this up as I go along anywho XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The End Of Time

Hey Again Guys! this story is gonna start out with Soos at the creepy castle sorry i'll get back to Grunkle Stan at some point

(Soos) A Former President of America huh... btw how do you know my name?

(Ivan) I know your name because I used to hang around the Mystery Shack quite often because the chosen ones each stay there

(Soos) CHOSEN ONES?! You mean the ones that Ixe thinks will destroy the world?

(Ivan) Yes Dipper Mabel and Wendy

(Soos) WHOA this is like SERIOUS my best buds are the chosen ones!.. I've gotta warn them! ..lOh wait Ixe has them...

(Ivan) IXE HAS THE CHOSEN ONES?! Then you must rescue them! (Door Opens)

(Soos) Whoa like you want me to go IN there?

(Ivan) Yes this place has a secret portal underneath it that will detect the blood of who you seek

(Soos) OH MY GOSH SWEET!... Do you care if I like... Take you with me?

(Ivan) How would you manage that?

(Soos) LIKE THIS (Yanks Door off it's hinges)

(Ivan) Wait you can't!

(Soos) Sorry dude I need you to tell me how this works!

(Ivan)... Very well... you simply have to (Ivan explains everything to Soos and Soos barely understands a word of it but somehow teleports to the rest of the gang)

(Meanwhile Stan has just arrived)

(Stan) KIDS!

(Dipper) Grunkle Stan?... How did you get here?

(Mabel) There's a mystical portal thingy under the shack!

(Dipper) Say wha-

(Stan) We'll talk about that later! listen this is important! ...a Man just made it to the white house named-

(Ixe) Quinton Trembley?

(Stan) ...Yeah...Ixe? how did you?-

(Ixe) The children were just telling me they released him

(Stan) ...WHAT?!

(Mabel) It was an accident and I didn't know he was... Whatever he is...

(Stan) Oh man Isaac is going to be so furious...

(Ixe) ISAAC?! You know him?!... I should have recognized that hat... your one of his lodge aren't you?!

(Stan) ... Yes ok i'm a member of his lodge can't we talk about this later?

(Ixe) NO! This is important! I need to know... what does Mabel have to do with the end?!

(Stan) ...

(Ixe) TELL ME!

(Stan) It is said she will stop the clocks...

(Ixe) ...

(Dipper) ...

(Mabel) ...

(Wendy) ...

(Dipper) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

(Mabel) HAHAHA Your guess is as good as mine! So i'll just stop my alarm clock badda boom! history solved!

(Wendy) Stop the clocks... you mean like stop time?

(Stan) Yeah I certainly don't mean stop one clock

(Wendy) Why are so many multiple legends surrounding one event?... it makes no sense!

(Dipper) Yeah according to Ixe our uumm... kiss will destroy the world according to Ivan Quinton will destroy the world... and now Isaac says Mabel will end time?

They have to be connected somehow!..

(Wendy) ... I guess we should go to the Mystery Shack and see what Blendon has planned..

(Stan) Blendon?...

(Mabel) He's one of the Time Anomaly Paradox Inforcement Squadron!

(FLASH OF LIGHT)

(Soos) Dudes!

(Wendy) Soos! Wut's up dude? (The Door has disapearred)

(Stan) wait... how did you get here? we didn't tell you about the portal!

(Soos) Oh you guys know about it too! yeah Ivan told me about it Hahaha who'd have thunk there'd be a portal like that under that old castle! wait... where did Ivan go?

(Mabel)... Soos you know the shack isn't a castle right?

(Soos) Of course I do! i'm not talking about the shack! haha ..O_O

THERE'S A PORTAL UNDER THE SHACK?!

(Stan) (Facepalm) ...

(The Gang then tell Soos all about what happened)

(Soos) Wow I know the shack has lots of secrets but... a teleport? and where did it come from?

(Stan) That's far enough.

(Dipper) I guess we should go back to the shack now?

(Mabel) RIGHT!

(Soos) But what about Ivan?!

(Ixe) Hmm..?

(Soos) Ivan he like came with me into the teleport but...now he's gone!

(Ixe) I do not know but I assure Ivan can fend for himself!

(Soos) Yeah but in the form of a door?

(Ixe) ...What?

(And the gang head back to the Mystery Shack unaware of the terrible secret that is unfolding even now What was that castle? why was Gideon a wooden doll? why is there a portal under the Mystery Shack? What did those monsters plan to do to them? and WHAT IS GONNA CAUSE THE APOCALYPSE! Found out in the next chapter! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Space and Time

Hey Guys! lol btw I worded the end of the last chapter wrong it said Found out in the next chapter but you're not gonna find out all that for a while still so I might reword it later as Find out in a later chapter! anywho this story will start with BLENDON!

(FLASH OF LIGHT)

(Blendon) Guuhhhh... where am I?... This isn't the Mystery Shack... UGH Guess I better teleport again!

(FLASH OF LIGHT)

(Blendon) OK NOW HERE I-... UGH What?... Something must be interfering with my Time Equipment!

(?) Excuse me sir?

(Blendon) AAGH! WHO GOES THERE?!

(?) What Time Equipment are you talking about?

(Blendon) Time Equipment?! Who said anything about Time Equipment?! MEMORY WIPE!

(?) Sir... this is a baby wipe...

(Blendon) Eehhh... THAT NEVER WORKS! I KNOW I'LL JUST LEAVE! (FLASH OF LIGHT)

(Blendon) Uughh... WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS HUNK OF JUNK?!

(?) GASP You're a Time Traveler!

(Blendon) Uuugh... Yeah...

(?) That's amazing! Say could you take me back in time?

(Blendon) ABSOLUTELY NOT! This is sensitive Time Equipment! And most certainly is not a Tape Measure!

(?) ...It Sure looks like it.

(Blendon) YOU!... JUST SHUT YOUR TIME MOUTH!

(?) What's a Time Mouth?

(Blendon) Ugh I don't have time to talk about this! Can you direct me to the Mystery Shack?

(?) ... NO!

(Blendon) Whah?! why not?

(?) I promised i'm never going back there again!

(Blendon) Uugh... no more people around it's night now... Say what are you doing out this late?

(?) That is none of your business! (Runs away)

(Blendon) Aargh I guess i'll just have to find what's disrupting my Time Machine... (grabs out Sonic Device) Let's see... eehhh AHA! So it's at the Corduroy house?... hmm...

(Elsewhere)

(Gideon) HAHA! The old Flesh Converter never fails! now to get those termites off my trail!

(FLASH OF LIGHT)

(Gideon) What in the?-

(Robbie) There you are I FINALLY found you! sorry about this shorty but it's high time I got what's owed to me! give me back the book of 2!

(Gideon) HAHAHA! Sorry but I don't have it anymore! Dipper Mabel and Wendy just got it out of my possession!

(Robbie) ARGH YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! I should tear your stupid little arms off!

(Gideon) But you CAN'T because you need me! more than ever right now! don't worry i'll get it back! and i'll end these three!  
and then we'll have all three books in our possession!

(Now let's go back to the gang)

(Soos) Uh yeah Ivan was a door but he got teleported off somewhere different...

(Ixe) UGH! This must be the work of Quinton Trembley! his chaos magic knows no bounds

(Wendy) Whohoho so now we've got our bad guy! we're all clear on who's the villain now right?

(Dipper) Yeah... oddly enough it seems Quinton is the culprit...

(Mabel) But I thought he was such a nice guy...

(Dipper) Yeah he even gave me his Presidents key and made YOU a Congressman Hahahaha

(Mabel) Hahaha yeah

(Ixe) Presidents key?... Preposterous

(Dipper) Yeah look! it can open any lock in America!

(Mabel) WHAT?! ...Why was he in possession of these rare items?

(Dipper) Well he was the president and this is the presidents key so...

(Ixe) Imbecile almost every type of lock is built differently it's impossible that one could open all doors with one key unless... it's not JUST a key

(Stan) Impossible? Listen man I know anything is possible i've been around the block a couple of times!

(Ixe) Oh how many 60? somewhere around there?

(Stan) Whah... I don't discuss with monsters

(Ixe) Listen to me i'm 637 i've been around a LOT longer than you and I know that though many things seem impossible there's always an EXPLANATION! we may not always find it but there is always one!

(Stan) FINE what's your explanation for this?!

(Ixe) It's the key to space and time

Stan) (Spit take) Say what?

(Ixe) This key has the power to bend Reality just like Quinton himself... why would Quinton give you this?  
and on top of that a ridiculous hat ...may I see it?

(Mabel) Uumm... sure

(Ixe) Just as I thought (sticks hand in hat)

(Mabel) What?

(Ixe) It's a portal to another world! watch this (Pulls Mabel out of hat)

(Mabel) Hey how did you do that?!

(Ixe) Magic Hat it and the key bend space and time just like Quinton himself! There is no limit to what I can do with them  
Which means Quinton is toying with you... He WANTS us to have an advantage... but why

(Dipper) Guys were at the Mystery Shack now!

(Ixe) Ah yes of course

(Opens Mystery Shack Door)

(Mabel) Hey Blendon!

(Dipper) He's not here?... that's odd...

And that's all for now please post review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I was lazy no chapter Title

HELLO BACK It's Blendon Time!

(Opens Door to the Corduroy House)

(Blendon) Alright so let's see what's-

(Manly Dan) AARGH Who goes there?

(Blendon) AGH! Oh no! it's Manly Dan!

(Manly Dan) Uuhhh yes that's what they call me... Who are you?

(Blendon) Eerrmm... Blendon Blandon..

(Manly Dan) What are you doing in my house? don't tell me my daughter picked up ANOTHER boy man you're the ugliest one yet

(Blendon) Uuhh no... I uuhh say have you ever Time Traveled?...

(Manly Dan) Time Tra- What kind of question is that?!

(Blendon) Didn't think so... (BEEEEP) (Blendon thinks) So this house is what's keeping me here that's believable... but why is my Sonic Pencil saying it's this guy?...

(Manly Dan) HA! what are you doing playing with a toy? hahaha what a baby..

(Blendon) THIS IS NOT A TOY! It's a Sonic Pencil!

(Manly Dan) A what?

(Blendon) Nevermind! you're better off not knowing...

(Manly Dan) You're awfully weird you know that?...

(Blendon) YES YES I KNOW! Listen do you know where your daughter is right now?

(Manly Dan) HAHAHA I knew she'd get over Robbie last I heard she went to the Mystery Shack

(Blendon)That's right your Daughter works at the Shack! great can you take me there?!

(Manly Dan) I suppose so yeah let me get my keys.

(Blendon) Thanks! (Blendon thinking I suppose i'll have to find out what this guy is later... right now I gotta get to the shack)

(Meanwhile at the shack)

(Wendy) eh maybe he just teleported a few hours later than he meant to

(Mabel) Oh uuhh... make yourself at home Grim...

(Ixe) Hmph if you need me i'll be on the roof

(Grunkle Stan) and i'll be elsewhere call me when this Blendon guy arrives

(Mabel) I'll... be right back

(Soos) Wow HAHAHA everyone else left if it weren't for me you and Wendy would be totally alone and able to talk about whatever the heck is going on Haha...

(Dipper) Uh Soos?...

(Soos) OH RIGHT! I'll go change uuhhh change a lightbulb or something...

(Everyone leaves the room)

(Dipper) So you hit on me and then you tell me us together ends the world... Why would you do that?...

(Wendy) Well... because i'm actually hoping this mess isn't the truth dude pfft not that I think it is this stuff about the Apocalypse it's malarkey doesn't even make sense...

(Dipper) I guess... So if it isn't then?...

(Wendy) Yeah.

(and now enough with the corny Dippendy stuff and onto Stan)

(Grunkle Stan) Oohh boy

(Isaac) Well Stan did you find your own solution?

(Grunkle Stan) (grumble) No...

(Isaac) Then you know it must be done Stan... it's the ONLY Way

(Grunkle Stan) ...But what do I tell their parents?...

(Isaac) I don't know Stan that is for YOU to decide..

(Grunkle Stan then picks a large Rifle of some kind)

(Isaac) Destroy them and the kiss will never come and Time will also continue just as before

(Grunkle Stan) But what about the books? remember that they will still exist someone else could wield their power!

(Isaac) No you idiot stop making excuses you know only they can harness the books TRUE Power

(Grunkle Stan) Sigh... You're right I know you're right But I can't

(Isaac) Then I will do it myself give me the rifle

(Grunkle Stan) (hands it to him)

(Isaac) (Teleports away)

(Sorry I know I jump around too much lol right now Ixe is currently on the roof of the Mystery Shack)

(Mabel) Hey uh... Ixe?

(Ixe) Ugh what do you want girl?...

(Mabel) So umm... it's Wendy and Dipper's kiss that destroys the world?

(Ixe) That is the vision I saw yes.

(Mabel) Then why did Gideon say that... that we would be holding the books?

(Ixe) Because that's what I told him I couldn't tell him what would really happen...

(Mabel) Huh? but why? ... I mean you were working with him right?

(Ixe) I needed Gideon to locate all the various monsters of Gravity Falls he did not need to know what really happened I will leave it at that...

(Mabel) AND he didn't need to know about Wendy right?

(Ixe)...

(Mabel) COME ON you wanted to kill Wendy why would you keep her a secret from Gideon?

(Ixe) Because I thought about it after that... maybe I didn't need to kill both of them if one died the kiss never happened so I told Gideon that there was only two I didn't want to have any more blood on my hands than I had too.

(Mabel) So you really though you were doing the right thing huh?

(Ixe) Yes ok! i'm a nice guy sure...

(Mabel) Sooo I gotta know why did you hesitate to kill me back there?

(Ixe) I thought we just went through this!

(Mabel) Noo we went through you had to kill me so i'm starting to realize something! you couldn't could you?

(Ixe)... No I could never take a life there happy?

(Mabel) Yep

(Just then a hologram of Blendon appears) CODE RED CODE RED I NEED YOU TO GO BACK DOWN NOW WENDY AND DIPPER ARE ABOUT TO MAKE OUT!

(Disapears)

(Mabel) Huh?

(Ixe) Don't pretend to understand it just go! (And they rush downstairs)

OK that's all I was able to finish tonight might upload more tommorow please post review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Isaac Cometh

ALRIGHT HI GUYS i'll be starting off with Blendon again (we'll get back to the main team soooon)

(Manly Dan) Alright got my keys!

(Corduroy boys)

DAD!

(Manly Dan) What? what did you kids want? can't you see your Dadly Man (Manly Dad sorry lol I had to leave that mistake there for lolz) is busy?

(Corduroy Boys) Yeeeaahh... but it's just... you promised us we'd go wrestle a bear today!

(Blendon) ?! WRESTLE A BEAR WHAT?!

(Manly Dan) Well i'm not going to apologise kids Cause REAL MEN Don't do that! But I will see this A Real Man takes Disapointment like a man! So... go on prove your men and don't cry about it!

(Corduroy Boys) YES SIR!

(Blendon) Wow nice save back there...

(Manly Dan) Are you kidding? I use that excuse at least once a week heheh I don't care how tough they are they're kids they don't need to wrestle a Bear!

(Blendon) Then why don't you just tell them no?

(Manly Dan) Because if there's one thing I enjoy it's when my children feel like men... Well except Wendy that would be disturbing...

(Blendon) Yeeeaahhh... Anywho...

(Manly Dan) Right Come on Baldy!

(Blendon) Baldy?...

(They then go to the car)

(Manly Dan) Ok let's go!

(Blendon)...Shouldn't your car be... in your yard?

(Manly Dan) WHAT? NO I leave it in my cousin's yard!

(Blendon) And where is that?...

(Manly Dan) About 10 Miles away!

(Blendon)...

(Manly Dan) What? I like my excercise!

(Blendon) Sigh... let's get going I guess...

(And so Blendon and Manly Dan go to his cousin's house but what perils await them on the way? Stay tuuuned and now on to the main team)

(Wendy and Dipper are currently talking)

(Dipper) Wendy I-

(Mabel) STOP BROSIFF!

(Dipper) What Mabel?

(Mabel) Whew thank goodness you haven't done it yet

(Wendy) Done what?..

(Ixe) The Blendon fellow informed us that if we had not interrupted that conversation it would've become... disasterous..

(Wendy) Wait... So Blendon's here?

(Mabel) No it was... actually a... hologrammy thing...

(Dipper) Wait huh?...

(Mabel) I don't know! but listen you guys are gonna have to get away from each other for a while until we figure out a way to resolve this crazy mess!

(Wendy) Pfft... I can totally do that (Wendy then rolls her eyes)

(Dipper) Haha yeah it's not like Wendy's all I think about or anything

(Mabel then breaks out a recorder) (Recorder) I can't help it she's all I think about! Mabel then puts an embarrassing smile on her face)

(Dipper)...

(Wendy breaks out in laughter)

(Ixe) Mabel showing that recorder is not helping matters...

(Mabel) Err.. right... sorry whoops I totally made that myself and it wasn't Dipper telling me you're all he ever thinks about yeah... (Mabel puts the Recorder away)

(Wendy) Uh huh...

(Dipper) OH GRUNKLE STAN! Where have you been?

(Grunkle Stan) Definetily not talking to your possible assassin Hahaha

(Mabel) You're acting weird.

(Grunkle Stan) Who's acting weird? I'm not acting weird? it's not like I have a deep dark terrible secret or anything!

(Dipper) No one said that...

(Wendy) AGH!

(Wendy then falls back on the floor)

(Dipper) WENDY?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!

(Ixe) She's out cold... looks like she's been hit with a tranquilizer dart... I recognize this dart!..

(Mabel) Really? Where from?

(Ixe) It's my brother Isaac he's coming for you!

(Aaaaaand that's it for now post your reviews please)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Perfect Place

Hey guyssss here's the next chapter! although before I get started i'm just gonna say I won't be getting back to Blendon and Manly Dan for a while as Because I flip flop too much i'm gonna have them going as kind of a side story maybe write a chapter going on here and then get back to Blendon in the next chapter? I don't know we'll just see as I go along anywho let's start out with the main cast this time

(Dipper) Wait... YOUR BROTHER?

(Ixe) Yes i'm afraid so...

(Dipper) Wha what does he want with Wendy?

(Ixe) UGH Do I really have to go through this again

(Mabel) Well let's go talk to him we convinced you we can convince him too!

(Ixe) I'm sorry but it will be impossible to convince my brother of anything he is a sadistic killer who does not care how many lives he ruins to accomplish his goals!

(Grunkle Stan)...

(Ixe) Isn't that right Stan...

(Grunkle Stan) I don't know what you're talking about

(Ixe) Don't play dumb with me! I know you're working for Isaac! you brought him here to them didn't you?!

(Grunkle Stan) Y..yes but you gotta understand! Isaac told me you kids would end the world and time itself! He's been readying me to kill you all this time but... when the time came I couldn't do it-

(Dipper) So now he's coming to do it himself... we've gotta get out of here SOOS!

(Soos) Yeah Hambone? whoa... what happened why is Wendy completely unconsious?

(Mabel) No time to explain just help Dipper Carry her out of the shack we have to go!

(Ixe) The boy is too weak I will go with the fat one and take the girl away from here (Another Dart comes barely missing Stan)

(Grunkle Stan) THE HECK?!

(Ixe) No doubt he's trying to put us all in a state of sleep I suppose to seperate is the best option then

(Grunkle Stan) SHUT THE WINDOW!

(Dipper) I'm not leaving Wendy!

(Mabel) Dipper what did we just go through!

(Dipper) I don't care how dangerous it is! I'm not leaving her like this!

(Ixe) ... You would rather risk the world's destruction than her safety?...

(Dipper) You bet I would you guys can split up if you want but I'M Staying with Wendy!

(Ixe) Very well then... if you are all still willing to listen to me than... Stanford you take Mabel there's a castle on the other end of Gravity Falls Isaac would never expect you to go there!

The boy can go with us I know a safe place in Gravity Falls... somewhere we might can stay until The Girl wakes up... but i'll need some help from The Local Cook

(Dipper) Wait WHAT?! MCGUCKET?!

(Ixe) Yes the man is our only hope... I know it sounds bizarre but you must believe me that man has an intellect that may surpass even my own!

(Soos) Uh are we talking about the same McGucket here?

(Mabel) I am not believing this...

(Ixe) Ugh you just have to trust me! ok?

(Dipper) Oh yeah trust the guy who tried to kill me Mabel and Wendy that makes sense

(Ixe) Listen to me you little brat! I'm trusting this Blendon guy of yours to come through for us so you're gonna have to trust me! Ok?

(Dipper)...You promise me McGucket can keep Wendy safe?

(Ixe) Yes Trust me she couldn't be in better hands

(Dipper) Sigh... alright let's go...

McGucket a genius? Well that was unexpected! (well for the viewers that is)

Anyhow please post your review as usual


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Age Old Sniper

ELLO here I am again enjoy my newest chapter

(Ixe and Soos lift Wendy)

(Dipper) Hey hey be careful

(Ixe) The girl is abnormally heavy considering her weight...

(Soos) Yeah i'll say dude what the heck Dipper a little help here

(Dipper) Whaaa!

(They drop Wendy on the floor)

(Ixe) How can this girl possibly be this heavy?!

(Soos) Yeah it's like she weighs more than she naturally should with her size...

(Dipper) I don't know and I don't care but we can't carry her so what are we gonna do?!

(Ixe)! Mabel do you still have that congressman hat?

(Mabel) Uuhh... yeah

(Ixe) May I see it?

(Mabel) Sure I guess (hands Ixe the congressman hat)

(Ixe) Large One think you can hold her up long enough to put her in the hat?

(Soos) Dude but isn't that like impossible?

(Ixe) GUH Reality Bending remember?

(Soos) Oh yeh right... (Soos puts Wendy in the hat)

(Dipper) Are you sure about this I mean we don't know what's in the hat?

(Ixe) Whatever the case it's our only option right now what with how HEAVY this girl is..

(Soos) Yeah Dude

(Dipper) Alright...

(Ixe) Stan you know how to get to the castle right?

(Grunkle Stan) Yeah...

(Ixe) Good then we will meet again in 72 hours perhaps Isaac will have let up by then Deal?

(All) Deal

(And now we will start off on Mabel and Stan's journey both groups are going to walk since the car is back at the castle where Soos left it)

(Candy) MABEL!

(Grunkle Stan) what the who are the dorks?

(Grenda) GRUNKLE STAN DO YOU NOT REMEMBER US? (I will be writing in all caps for Grenda due to her voice)

(Grunkle Stan) Oh you're Mabel's friends right what are you doing following us? We're busy!

(Candy) But Mabel promised we would be having the sleepover tonight!

(Mabel) Oh sorry guys sleepover's canceled

(Both) GASP Buy why?!

(Mabel) Well apperantly a Age Old Sniper is chasing us because we're the chosen ones who will end the world and time itself! so we're going to hide in a possibly haunted castle on the other side of Gravity Falls!

(Candy) AH ok that makes perfect sense!

(Grenda) NOT REALLY...

(Candy) We will be going with you then!

(Mabel) No guys you can't it too dangerous!

(Grenda) DANGER IS MY MIDDLE NAME BESIDES PACIFICA IS TRYING TO POSSIBLY KILL US BECAUSE WE UHH... TOOK SOMETHING!

(Mabel) Girls! you know better than to steal! what is it what did you take?

(Candy hands it to Mabel)

(Mabel) GASP This is the Northwest Cover Up!

(Grenda) YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!

(Mabel) Know about it? HAHAHA Me and my brother are the ones who discovered it after Dipper rubbed it in her face I guess she chose to keep it a secret! how did you guys get it?

(Candy) We have been spying on Pacifica!

(Mabel) That's not right! you know not to do that! what's gotten into you?!

(Candy) But Mabel we could expose Pacifica for what she is!

(Mabel) Sigh girls it just wouldn't be worth it..

(A Dart comes flying)

(Grenda) WHAT?!

(Mabel) DARTS

(Grunkle Stan) Ugh we gotta go you girls coming or not?

(Grenda/Candy) YES SIR!

(Lots of Darts shoot out)

(All) AHHH!

(Isaac) Dang it out of ammo... hmph I guess i'll have to do this the old fashioned way...

And that's all folks Please post review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Brilliant Legend

Ima back let's see what's going on with Dipper Ixe Soos and the unconsious Wendy

(Ixe) Alright here we are

(Dipper) ...Where are we?

(Soos) Dude all I see in sight is a garbage can

(Ixe) And that's what were here for (Knocks on garbage can)

(McGucket) YAWN Oh Ixe is it time for me to go?

(Ixe) Err.. change of plans I need your help saving the chosen ones

(McGucket) The chosen ones they're with you?

(Ixe) One of them... sort of two...

(McGucket) Alright they can stay at my place until Isaac lets up

(Ixe) How did you?... nevermind the dump are you sure?

(McGucket) Sure i'm sure i'm tired of the place anyhow i've learned all a man really needs is a pillow and a garbage can

(Ixe)...OOkk

(Dipper) Still not convinced this guy is a genius...

(Ixe) Shut it

(Soos) So wait were gonna be hanging out at the dump?...

(Ixe) No you're gonna be hanging at the dump i've got a life outside of you lunatics

(Soos) You do?... wow I had no idea.. do you hang around with other skeloton buddies?

(Ixe)...How do you?..

(Soos) Dude I can see past your cloak.. it doesn't really cover your face

(Ixe releases his cloak revealing a skeletal face underneath)

(Ixe) No there are... no others like me... even my brothers do not take this form...

(Dipper) He's... a skeleton?!

(Ixe) Goodbye I will try to keep Isaac away from you for as long as I can...

(Dipper) Ook...

(And Ixe left but on their way to the dump)

(Soos) Dude what's that white paper thingy sticking out of the top hat?..

(Dipper) It's a letter (unfolds) (Letter) If you want Wendy back come into my world Signed Bewarb?...

(Soos) Hahaha what's a Bewarb?

(Dipper) I don't know but i'm gonna find out we gotta go rescue Wendy! Soos... you with me?

(Soos) Always Dude (Brofist)

Bewarb?... Well anyway post your review please


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A long awaited moment

Hello sorry haven't been uploading as much lately am going to try to make a new chapter everyday now

(Dipper) So this is inside the hat?

(Soos) Wow... it looks weird... any idea where we are dude?

(Dipper) No idea... (looks at sign) Welcome to your doom?!

(Soos) Hahahaha... OUR DOOM?! AHHH!

(Dipper) Soos calm down!

(Soos) Oh man dude maybe we should get outta here

(Dipper) Soos no we have to find Wendy!

(Soos) Oh man... AHH!

(Dipper) Soos shhh!

(Soos) Dude it's a freaky statue of Wendy!

(Dipper) and that's scary why?

(Soos) Cause it looks like it's screaming dude!

(Dipper) Huh?

OH NO! Soos I think that is Wendy!

(?) (Clap clap clap clap)

Excellent figured it out fast didn't you?

(Soos) Whos there?... ehhh

(Bewarb) I'm the one who brought you here...

(Dipper) Bewarb...

(Bewarb) That's right...

(Dipper) TURN WENDY BACK YOU JERK!

(Soos) YEAH!.. And could you please take down that sign? it's giving me the chills

(Bewarb) Calm down calm down I did not turn the girl this way But I know what did..

(Dipper) Then what?-

(Bewarb) She was struck by some sort of poison that seems to have Transformed her into this a poison like nothing i've ever seen before...

I believe the poison entered through her arm do either of you know how this happened?

(Dipper) She was... hit by a dart... but Ixe said it was just a Tranquilizer dart...

(Bewarb) Ixe?... Huh well I can assure you that it was the dart that did this...

(Dipper) enough about what caused it how do I change her back!

(Bewarb) In this world you are now in... we believe there is one thing that can cure all...

(Dipper) And that is?

(Bewarb) A kiss from one's mate..

(Dipper) o_o SERIOUSLY?!

(Soos) OH snap

(Bewarb) Is that a problem?

(Dipper) well it just so happens if she kisses her uhh 'mate' it may mean the end of our entire world.

(Bewarb) But you're not in your world?

(Dipper) well...

(Soos) Dude I don't know about this this whole place seems sorta fishy to me...

(Dipper) I've got to save her I can't let Wendy stay like this because of me...

Could you give me a lift?

(Bewarb lifts Dipper up)

(Dipper kisses Wendy)

(Wendy turns back to normal)

(Wendy) What the?! the heck! (pushes Dipper off)

I thought we agreed we werent' going to... WHERE THE HECK AM I?

(Soos) uum-

(Bewarb) AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

(Dipper) Huh?

(Bewarb) Oh you really bought it didn't you?

A kiss from true love? HA

(Dipper) WHAT?!

(Bewarb) yes the dart turned the girl to stone but the only thing that restored her was me...

(Wendy) What the heck is going on?

(Bewarb) Now the kiss is done and the fire has been lit... Master Trembley will be so proud of me

(Dipper) TREMBLEY?!

(Bewarb) BE GONE WITH YOU I must tell my master of my accomplishment

(FLASH)

(Dipper) AH! where are we?

(Soos) WERE FREE!

(Wendy)... WHAT JUST HAPPENED WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME?!

(Soos) You got turned to stone and Dipper thought kissing you would bring you back... but it was actually a clever lie...

and now the world may be ending... Wow that sounded a lot less bad in my head...

(Wendy)...

Well! that took a rather unexpected turn! for the readers ha. anywho please post review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Bewarb

It's time for some more BLENDIN BLANDIN!

(Manly Dan)...Something wrong Blando?

(Blendin Blandin) It's Blendin and YES frankly i'm TIRED

(Manly Dan) Oh right... I shoulda known what with how wimpy you are

(Blendin Blandin) I''m not wimpy i'm NORMAL well actually i'm not since i'm not even... nvm

(Manly Dan) Fine since you're so slow i'll carry you

(Blendin Blandin) Hey hey I did not say i'm ok with thiiiiiis!

(Manly Dan runs swiftly)

(Manly Dan) Oh hey look there she is (stops)

(Blendin goes flying)

(Manly Dan) Hey Wendy I got your boyfriend for you

(Wendy) My ...huh?

(Manly Dan) Your boyfriend (picks Blendin up by the collar)

Between you and me I think this is the ugliest one yet

(Blendin) Uhhh... hi sweetie (waves slowly)

(Wendy looks mean)

(Wendy) Oh right that boyfriend HAHAHA Ok You can go now Dad

(Manly Dan) ... Wendy.. you know i'm not like the idiot Dads in cartoons right?

(Wendy) HAHAHA what are you talking about?...

(Manly Dan) What are you lying to me about?! (Punches tree down)

(Soos) Whoa... What's going on?

(Manly Dan) So if this guy's not your boyfriend why did he tell me he was?

(Wendy) I have nooo idea

(Blendin) Well I needed to get to the Mystery Shack and... You said you'd take me there if I was her b-... yeah

(Manly Dan) Oh man lying to me when i'm in a mood like this NOT A GOOD IDEA (cracks knuckles)

(Blendin) Uuhhh...

(Wendy) DAD WAIT! He didn't mean it listen you don't have to be in a bad mood either i'm tootally over Robbie..

(Manly Dan) ...Ah so you do have another boyfriend?

(Wendy) What? no!.. not exactly

(Dipper) Awkward...

(Soos) Really? But I thought you and Dipper were?-... oh right...

(Manly Dan) Somebody's still lying to me... (eats tree bark)

(Blendin) Whoa...

(Just then an explosion happens)

(Dan) WHAT NOW?!

(Wendy) Whoa... I think that was some sort of explosion

(Dan) We'll talk later! We've gotta go see what that was!

(Blendin) Hey i've got an idea since you're the most manly hows about you check it out yourself and the rest of us sit over here and absolutely don't talk in secret

(Dan glares) You know what? Sure... why not.. but i'll be back

(Dan runs)

(Wendy) Where have you been?

(Blendin) That's not important! Change of plans apperantly i'm stuck here in this time period for the time being until I figure a way out of here sooo... I can't get my supplies from my time period

(Soos) Supplies for what again?...

(Blendin) UGH To fake the end of the world remember?

(Wendy) HAHA Yeah about that... turns out it isn't us holding the books that causes the end... it's umm... me and Dipper kissing...

(Blendin) Ok well... that's-

(Wendy) And we sorta did already...

(Blendin) OOohh... THIS might be a problem... Well it's not possible a kiss causes it anyhow... so it's probably just legend and the end of the world is caused by something completely different!

Ugh man... I gotta get some mosquito spray do you guys have any on you?

(Dipper) Hold on let me- WHOA

(Blendin) WHat? is something wrong? is it bad?

(Dipper) Blendin why does your mosquito bites spell out Bewarb!

(Blendin) Bewarb?... I don't know does it mean anything?

(Soos) WHOA That was the name of the guy who made you kiss Wendy with his trick!

(Dipper) There's more Soos my mosquito bites spelled out Bewarb once before too... What could this mean?

(Wendy) Bewarb?... GASP

(Dipper) What?...

(Wendy) Bewarb... was Robbie's father's name...

(All) SAY WHAT?!

(Wendy) And he died... 7 Years Ago...

(Dipper) Hmm... But something's telling me he didn't

(Wendy) Dipper I saw him I was there...

(Dipper)...Then perhaps I need to hear this story

(Wendy) Alright... I guess But... it's not a time I like revisiting...

Next chapter Flashback to Wendy and her Teenage Friends Childhood


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Wendy's Flashback story

Alright it's flashback time

(Wendy) Well... I guess it all kinda started when I first met Robbie...

It was two weeks after my mother died... I was visiting her grave when he showed up out of no where

(Wendy) Sniff...

(Robbie) Hey are you ok?

(Wendy) Huh? ... I was just.. this is my mom's.. grave so.. no

(Robbie) Really?... wow ... y'know I... Lost my mom not long ago... it was tough... I don't mean to sound like a pessimist.. but it's not true what people say..

(Wendy) Huh?...

(Robbie) You never really get over it...

(Wendy) Ha.. that sure makes me feel better...(Sniff)

(Robbie) But it doesn't mean you can't be happy you know?...

(Wendy) Yeah... who are you?

(Robbie) Names Robbie... I was here visiting my mom too...

(Wendy) Robbie?... Why does that name sound familiar...

(Robbie) ...I don't know never seen you before...

(Dan) WENDY! Let's go!

(Wendy) Well I guess I better be going... my Dad wants me to head home

(Robbie) Hey do you mind if I come with you?... I'm kinda trying to ditch my Dad...

(Wendy) ..Yeah sure...

And so we shared the day together eventually we stopped thinking about our moms aaand... he asked me if I wanted me to hang out with him and his friends who assumed I was of their age

(Soos) Wait.. assumed?

(Wendy) Umm...

(Dipper) Let's keep going shall we

(Wendy goes through the door)

(Robbie) WENDY! Glad you could make it welcome let me introduce you to the gang

This is Thompson

(Thompson) Wussup?

(Robbie) Tambry

(Tambry) Oh hold on Hi!

(Robbie) She's always on the phone so don't try to talk to her too much mmk?

(Wendy) K

(Robbie) Lee and Nate

(Lee) Hi...

(Wendy) Are you ok?

(Nate) He's fine he just has Ice in his pants...

(Lee) Dude it's not the ice... it's the weggie it hurts so baaad

(Nate) Your mom hurts!

(Wendy) Ooookk...

(Robbie) And last but not least the ever so talented Jax(new OC time)

(Jax) Hey hows it hanging?

(Wendy) Wow you have some.. really long hair (Jax is female btw)

(Jax) Yeah... thanks...

(Robbie) Jax here is my twin sister

(Dipper) Wait Robbie had a twin sister?!

(Wendy) Can you guys just listen?

(Jax) Yes it's true but don't tell anyone

(Robbie) HAHA Ah Jax always the kidder

Anyway are we gonna have this party or what?

(All (minus Wendy) YEAH!

(Wendy) Party?..

(Nate) Yeah the school's over party y'know?

(Wendy) School's over? You make it sound like it's a good thing

(Lee) WHAT It is a good thing!

(Thompson) Wow do you like school or something?

(Nate) Must have only ever been to kindergarden!

(Wendy) What... no of course not HAHA... I was totally joking Ha... Yeah

(Robbie) HAHAHA Good one...

(And so we partied a lot after that I Decided to pose like I was older than I was... since I was teased by it so much..)

We were having a blast until...

(BOOM!) (SCREAM)

(Tambry) OH MY GOSH WHAT WAS THAT?!

(Robbie) I don't know...

(Wendy) It was a Gunshot! I know I hear that all the time when I go watch my Dad hunt!

(Robbie) GUNSHOT?! OH MY GOSH MY DAD IS OUT THERE!

(Nate) Robbie wait!

(Robbie runs outside)

(Robbie) NO! Dad!

(Bewarb?) Son... (whispers into his ear)

(Robbie)...(Robbie then stares blankly)

Wendy call the police!

(Wendy) I can't Tambry's on the phone!

(Tambry) Just five more minutes!

(Robbie) DARN IT TAMBRY! (Hangs up phone)

(Calls the police)

(Sheriff Blubs) Yes?

(Robbie) It's an emergency my Dad's... been shot Please send someone over...

(Blubs) (Spit take) Right away!

(Nate) Robbie I see somebody they're getting away!

(Robbie) HEY YOU!

(And whatever Robbie saw seemed to have put him in a state of shock)

(Thompson) Robbie what are you doing let's chase after him!

(Robbie)... No we won't be able to catch him... let's just go... the police will be here soon...

(After the police arrive)

(Blubs) I'm sorry but there was no chance of saving him...

(Robbie) !

(Blubs) Did anyone get a good look at the perpetrator?

(Thompson) UUmm... Robbie did he saw him..

(Blubs) Oh? Is that so?

(Robbie)!... Yeah but... I didn't get a good look at him...

(Blubs) I see... Alright well as far as I can tell... there are NO Footprints on the ground at all...

(Robbie)...

(Blubs) Which makes this case unsolvable...

(Jax) OFFICER YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!

(Blubs)... Listen kids... I promise you I will do whatever I can... But as far as I can tell there was no one here... the gun that shot him has ballistic marking that match that of the gun in his hand... yet the gun in his hand is full... meaning there is no chance it's the weapon...

Some evidence supports the idea it's a homicide... yet other evidence seems like it's a suicide... And the Ballistic markings... support neither claim they just confuse things worse...

A case like that... just doesn't make any sense...  
(sips coffee)

(Wendy) And after that it got even worse Jax ran away and he left looking for her when he came back he was a different person sporting that black jacket with that... Symbol on it... to this day I still don't know really what happened to him...

And that's about it...

(Dipper) Well... that was a lengthy enough explanation...

(Soos) ...

(Blendin) Hmm...

(Wendy) So are you convinced he's really dead now?

(Dipper) Hmm... Maybe

(Soos) But a name like Bewarb... Dude you don't hear that everyday if he's not alive then someone must be impersonating him...

(Manly Dan) Wendy I found the source of that booming noise

(Wendy) And right on cue what was it?

(Manly Dan) A Bear...

(All) What?...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Northwest

Alright soo... let's get back to Mabel Stan Grenda and Candy

(Stan) Whew I can't believe we evaded all those shots...

(Candy) Me neither... Hey and maybe we ditched Pacifica too!

(Grenda) YEAH!

(Mabel) Guys... we're gonna have to give that newspaper back y'know

(Both) We know...

(Mabel) Grunkle Stan are we anywhere Remotely near the castle?

(Stan) Not really no... we need a much faster way if were gonna avoid all those darts...

(Mabel) But how? Soos left the car at the castle!

(Pacifica's drives up)

(Candy/Grenda) EEK! It is Pacifica!

(Mabel) ! I've got an idea!

Hey Pacifica!

(Widow rolls down)

(Pacifica) Why if it isn't Mabel hand over the newspaper hon..

(Mabel) Will do on one condition..

(Pacifica) Well then i'll simply take it from you

(Mabel) Well I might just tell your parents you stole the car at twelve years old

(Pacifica)... Ha they'll never believe you

(Mabel takes photo)

(Mabel) HAHAHA Blackmail...

(Pacifica)...Alright but I get the Newspaper first deal? (Pacifica says with a glare)

(Mabel) Deal (hands Pacifica the newspaper)

Now drive us to the creepy old castle on the other side of town and i'll delete the picture

(Pacifica) Fine...

(And so Pacifica drives them there with Stan Directing them but then on the way)

(Grunkle Stan) Alright were about half a mile from the site when we get there we can part ways

(Pacifica) Right... (Other car honks horn)

(Grunkle Stan) Yeesh where did you learn how to drive? You almost ran into that truck!

(Pacifica) I'M 12 YEARS OLD WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?

(Car stops moving)

(Pacifica) WHAT?! What happened? ...IF YOU RIGGED MY CAR!

(Mabel) I didn't...

(Stan goes outside)

It's a flat tire Crap...

(Pacifica) WHAT?! Oh great... my parents are gonna kill me!

(Isaac) Is that so?

(Mabel) Oh no...

(Pacifica) Oh my gosh... what IS that?

(Mabel) It's a crazed maniac who's out to kill us!

(Isaac) I don't' think your parents will do anywhere near what I will do...

(Pacifica) HAHAHAHA You don't want me you want THEM... right?

(Isaac) I'm afraid not you assisted them... and that's good enough reason for me to kill you(grabs out katana similar to Ixe's)

(Pacifica) But I only assisted them because of Blackmail! really!

I hate them Mabel's like my worst nemesis!

(Isaac) Of course she is never the less I can't have any witnesses...

(Pacifica)... For the record this is ALL your fault!

(?) I'll save you (whacks Isaac over the head)

(All) Huh?

(Mabel) Oh great Gideon's alive...

Why did you save us?

(Gideon) Isn't it obvious? For you my darling!

(Mabel) UGH But you just tried to kill us... And can't you take a hint I have a boyfriend now!

(?) The same could have been said for Wendy y'know?

(Mabel) Oh great Robbie...

(Stan) What the heck is going on?

(Robbie) We saved your lives and your not even gonna thank us?

(Mabel) What the heck are you even doing together?

(Isaac) Oh not even their body will be together when i'm through with them!

(Robbie) Oh crap he's awake! RUN!

(Mabel) I don't take orders from the likes of you!

(Slashes Katana)

(Mabel) Although running might not be such a bad idea! let's go! (runs)

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 And later

Now let's continue from where we left off with this group

(They continue running)

(Mabel) What the heck are we gonna do? He's' too fast!

(Gideon) Hmm.. i've got an idea but you gotta trust me!

(Mabel) No way! You tried to kill my brother why should I trust you?

(Gideon) Were about to die what have you got to lose?

(Mabel)... Ugh fine

(Gideon) Thank you alright here goes nothing! (FLASH)

(All of them are then transported straight to the castle)

(Mabel) What? where are we?

(Stan) It's the castle... the one we were trying to get to... but how?

(Gideon) I believe this should explain things?

(Mabel) GASP It's Blendin's tape measure! how could you?

(Gideon) He gave it to me... he said for me to come get you from that time period

(Mabel) Wait what?

(Gideon) I've zapped us quite a ways into the future If it weren't for my interference Isaac would've killed you...

(Mabel) Ugh my brain hurts

(Candy) I concur... how long in the future are we?

(Robbie) About 4 days..

(Grenda) OH MY GOSH! MY MOM IS GONNA BE LIKE SO WORRIED! CAN WE TRANSPORT BACK?

(Gideon) No i'm sorry the Tape Measure just isn't working right... something seems to be blocking it from our time period... the only way I was able to get it there was by Setting it on Maximum Power but it seems to have burned out...

(Mabel) So why did he give it to you anyway?..

(Gideon) Because... he died...

(Stan) Wait what? this guy promised us a way out of this! and now you're telling us he died?

(Robbie) Calm down Yes he's gone but why do you think he gave the tape measure to us?

(Mabel) No idea actually...

(Robbie) Because he was counting on us to fix this! look I know it sounds crazy but we're your only hope right now!

(Stan) I don't know can we actually trust them?

(Mabel) Probably not but we've got no choice right now... we're out of options..

...Where's my brother?..

(Gideon) He's been fighting off various things himself including us for the last 4 days... but he's at the dump now safe and sound

(Mabel) Sigh... good Alright how long have we gotta stay here?

(Gideon) We don't anymore... We need to head for the White House

(Stan) But I thought you said this... Tape Measure thing isn't working right how can we get to the White House?

(Robbie) Leave that to me...

Alright so for anyone who is confused by time travel this Chapter happens 4 days in the future from the previous chapter and this Gideon and Robbie are future versions meaning they've done a lot of stuff that it has yet to show yet and they seem to have good intentions (although most of you can probably guess they don't)

And due to this chapter happening in the future we won't be getting back to this for a while and for at least like 5 Chapters we will be focused on the other group

Also I should state that my originally intended 25 Chapters isn't gonna cut it and it will have at least like 35 Chapters assuming I actually finish the entire thing

Anywho hope you enjoyed it please review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Multi Bear

Here we go again returning to the main group but first I should state

Unless I somehow get this all done by the time of Land Before Swine's release (or leak)  
and or the episode doesn't in any way ruin this fanfiction  
I will be discontinuing this Fanfiction

However if I do indeed get enough readers to tell me I do need to continue this story then I will finish it

Anywho that's it time to start the fanfic

(Wendy) What do you mean a bear Dad?... bears don't just explode..

(Manly Dan) I know that HAHA It didn't explode it shot missiles from it's mouth at a UFO

(All) (Silence)

(Manly Dan) ...What?

(Wendy) Dad... I think you need to take your pills...

(Dipper) I don't know Wendy what with all the crazy stuff that's happened lately I wouldn't be suprised if Manly Dan was telling the truth!

(Manly Dan) I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!

(Soos) But dude... a Bear shooting missiles I mean is that in the book?

(Dipper) Well no... BUT IT MIGHT BE IN BOOK 2!

(Soos) But we don't... oh right Read it dude!

(Dipper) RIGHT! (Opens book) Oh man I wish Mabel were here this is her book she might have some sort of connection to it..

(Soos) But dude that's exactly why we have it and she has 3! we can't have them near the ones with the link bro... I mean... the books don't have anything to do with the apocalypse in reality but... We don't know what that might... well... maybe that was a bad idea...

(Manly Dan) What are you talking about Apocalypse?

(Wendy) Dad don't freak out but... The World may end soon.. and it has something to do with me Dipper and his Sister!

(Manly Dan) This kid?... are you sure? I really can't imagine someone this wimpy boy destroying the world...

(Wendy) And he may already have...

(Manly Dan) What was that?...

(Dipper) AHEM Oh look I seem to have found something about the Bear!

(Manly Dan) YES! See I TOLD YOU i'm not crazy!

(Dipper) It says it's a robotic bear with OH MY GOSH! Six heads?

(Manly Dan) Well I didn't notice the other heads but it just stuck one head out of a cave soo..

(Dipper) OF COURSE! Were right by the cave of the Multi Bear!

(Wendy) The what?

(Dipper) It's a bear with Six heads who's obsessed with this coo-... really dumb song And these half Man half Bull Humanoids tried to get me to kill him... but I mean I didn't think he deserved it just cause he listened to a uh... dumb song...

(Wendy) What song was it anyhow?...

(Dipper) That's not important! What is important is that the he's in trouble! and he's a really good friend!

(Manly Dan) Huh... Well I'm sure I can fight off whatever is after him!

(Dipper) ...

(Wendy) Is something wrong Dipper?...

(Soos) Dude Dipper Bro are you ok?...

(Manly Dan) Uuhh Kid?

(Dipper) Let me handle it Guys...

(Wendy) Dude Dipper i'm not letting you go in there alone!

(Dipper) I have to... this is uh personal

(Wendy) Dipper... is there something you're not telling us?

(Dipper) No of course not... (Dipper says with a frown not convincing the others as he remembers something not about the Multi Bear something from his past something he DID before Gravity Falls...)

And with that Dipper leaves to the Cave of The Multi Bear knowing exactly what is in wait for him there

And that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it please review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Invasion

Alright back again now I'm gonna go ahead and say that I will be uploading multiple chapters a day now due to trying to finish before the release of The Land Before Swine anywho let's begin

(Blendin) (Eats Hot Dog)

(Wendy) Ugh Blendin where have you been?

(Blendin) I just went to get a Hot Dog.. heh you humans eat the strangest foods.. Anywho what's up?

(Soos) Uh Dipper Just went to like save a Multi Headed Bear from some sort of UFO.. So yeah

(Blendin) Gasp! UFO...

(Wendy) Uh yeah dude is that bad?

(Blendin) Only if that kid values his life...

(Manly Dan) WHAT?! What's the UFO gonna do Vaporize him?

HAHAHA... (All) (Silence)

(Manly Dan) UGH You can't be serious! How do you even know about this?

(Blendin) Their an alien race that invaded this Time Period... I read about them once... supposedly they have they have the power to destroy this planet with one missile! Or so the story goes...

(All) O_O

(Manly Dan) HA I bet I could destroy their entire fleet with one punch! HAHAHA YEAH! (Swings remainder of tree)

(Blendin) We've gotta go help him!

(Manly Dan) No can do the kid said he needed to take care of them himself... He's trying to be a man and there's no way were getting in the way of that!... I wonder what's got him so worked up though...

(Fwoosh)

(Wendy) WHAT THE HECK?!

(?) Hahaha...

(Soos) Oh my gosh it's Big Foot!

(?) It's me Ivan!

(Soos) Hey wait I recognize that voice! It's Door Guy!  
How you doing bro? why'd you disapear on me like that?

(Wendy) Say what now?

(Ivan) I did not mean to ditch you my friend... something intercepted the teleportation... someone but let us not dwell on that the teleportation seems to have freed me from my Door like Prison! I have spent much time attempting to find you... and now...

I am glad I am here for if I were not I could not warn you of the incoming danger...

(Wendy) Wait i'm confused the Door who helped you was... Big Foot?

(Ivan) I am but one of the Big Foot race me as me and my brothers are all that remain though Isaac stays cloaked and Ixe no longer wears his fur.

But listen to me their are more important matters if you all do not help Dipper Pines now he will die... the creature's after him are none other than the followers of Quinton Trembley

(Blendin) What are you talking about? The creatures out there are aliens they can't have anything to do with this Quinton Trembley guy!

(Ivan) Think what you will but the creatures out there are non than the servants of Quinton Trembley

(Wendy) But what do they want with Dipper? They got what they wanted when that thing tricked Dipper into kissing me!

(Manly Dan) Wait what?

(Ivan) I do not know... but we must hurry...

(Wendy) No I gotta hurry! you guys are going to the dump where it's safe!

(Soos) No way dude I'm not leaving Dipper behind he's like a little bro to me y'know?

(Blendin) I concur with the Man Child we're in this together

(Manly Dan) There's no way you're gonna out-man your old man I mean you can't you're a girl anyhow but.. you get my point

(Ivan) Indeed i've been preparing to fight Trembley for years If you think i'm backing out now your wrong

(?) Hate to burst your bubble but there's no way you're gonna rescue that bratty kid

(Ivan) who?

(Wendy) Oh no...

(Robbie) Because you're gonna have to get through us first

(Gideon) AHAHAHA!

Alright again for those who are easily confused by Time Travel (Like I am sometimes lol)  
The Gideon and Robbie showed previously are from the future and had already done the things that will be happening next chapter

Anywho Hope you enjoyed it please review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hello Now before I start the chapter I have some more news I MAY be continuing this prior to whatever happens in Land before swine simply because I made it this far and many of my friends have asked me to continue it

I will also after finishing this be starting a Doctor Who Fanfiction about my hopes for the 50th Anniversary Special and the return of David Tennant and Billie Piper entitled The Secret Of The Doctor for those who are interested

Anywho let's get on with the fic

(Wendy) Robbie?! What the heck are you doing with Gideon?... and how is he even alive?

(Gideon) Flesh Converter transformed me into into a human to avoid gettin eaten by those Termites!

(Robbie) I'm with Gideon because he owes me something... Something I Gave him!

(Wendy) Hmm?...

(Robbie) Something YOU stole

(Wendy) !... the 2nd Book!...

What do you mean YOU gave him?

(Robbie That's none of your business just hand over the book and no one gets hurt

(Manly Dan) Listen here you JERK My Daughter doesn't have to do ANYTHING you say! Do you hear me?!

(Wendy) No Dad it's ok... i've got an idea... So you're here to get the book? or get revenge?

(Robbie) I came here with Gideon in hopes of aquiring the book... But if Dipper's in danger why not shoot two birds with one stone?...

(Gideon) If Dipper Pines is is danger then so be it! The Monsters no longer are serving me! so he might as well die there! If you think i'll let you rescue him you're wrong!

(Wendy) Alright well guess what? We don't have the book Dipper does

(Gideon) UGH of course they gave the book to Dipper!

(Robbie) Well I guess were gonna have to go rescue him then...

(Gideon) No Dipper's destruction is more important than the book!

(Robbie grabs Gideon by the shirt) Listen KID I need that BOOK! It was a gift from my father and if you think i'm gonna-

(Wendy) Your father?...

(Robbie)...

(Short flashback sequence)

(Bewarb?) Son... (Whispers into his ear) Take the book use it you know what to do!

(Wendy) But he's dead right?

(Robbie) Of course he is It was before he died...

(Wendy) Before he-...  
Wait a minute... if YOU had one of the books ...You knew about the CD Didn't you?

(Robbie) Look ok I asked Ixe for the CD yeah and when it didn't work I got teed off soo...

(Wendy) UGH (Wendy again punches Robbie in the gut)

(Robbie gets up) I am REALLY Sick of being knocked around today

(Wendy) You deserve it you jerk..

(Blendin shows up)

(Blendin) Uhhh... GUYS?!

(All) WHAT?!

(Blendin) My Time Measuring Tape it's OVERLOADING!

(Robbie) What?

(Soos) Oohh... this isn't gonna be good!

(All) AHH!

(And The Heroes (and Gideon and Robbie) Disapeared to parts unknown what happened to them? what's going on with the Measuring Tape? and Will they be able to save Dipper from the terrors of this mysterious race of Aliens? Yeah you know they will)

(Manly Dan) Whah?! Where is everybody? WENDY!

(What's this Dan is unaffected?)

Anywho Please Review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Seeing the impossible

No lengthy speech this time let's get straight to the point

(Wendy) AHH!

What happened?

(Ivan) Something went wrong with that device... Wait a minute...

(Wendy) What?

(Ivan) This place it's familar... But why?

(Wendy) I don't know but we've gotta get out of here...

(Ivan) I Concur... Hmm...

(Elsewhere)

(Soos) Whah?!

(?) Excuse me Good Sir but who might you be?

(Soos) Uhhh... Name's Soos... Wh-Who are you?

(Quinton) I am Sir Lord Quinton Trembley III Esq! President of the united states of america!

How might I help you fine sir?

(Soos)! Uhh... i'm looking for my friends... There was a flash of light and then... they disapeared

(Quinton) Hmm... What are their names?

(Soos) UUhh... (Soos then thought to himself he knew who this man was he couldn't reveal he knew Dipper Mabel and Wendy)  
Uhh... you know what they probably just left I should really go find them!

(Quinton) Oh?... (Quinton noticed something was off)

Hmmm... That Question Mark on your clothing why do you bear it?

(Soos) Umm... Because it's my work clothes see I work at the umm.. Mystery Shack

(Quinton) ?! You've been to the Mystery Shack?

(Soos) Uhh.. yes

(Quinton) ... So you must know the chosen ones!

(Soos) Uh no I didn't say that!

(Quinton) Well... Perhaps the Chosen Ones will come here if I give them a little more reason (Quinton picks up rope)

(Soos) Uh wait what?!

(Also Elsewhere)

(Blendin) What the heck?!

(Robbie) Oh crap... where are we?

(Gideon) Indeed...

(Robbie) !

(Gideon)... What?

(Blendin) What?

(Robbie) THis is my Dad's house!

(Bewarb?) Hmm hmm hmm.. EEP!

(Robbie) OH MY GOSH! Dad!

(Bewarb?) What? What is this?

(Robbie) It's me Robbie! your son! How are you-

(Blendin) Ahem i'm sorry about this Robbie but your Dad doesn't know you we got zapped off into another Time Period...

Meaning this is before he..

(Bewarb?) STAY BACK! (He pulls a gun)

(Robbie) What?...

(Bewarb?) I know a Zombie when I see one! I've trained quite a while fighting them!

(Robbie) ! But it's me your son!

(Blendin) ZOMBIE?!

(Bewarb?) My son? HA! Yeah right..

(Blendin) Wait a moment...

(Robbie) (Also pulls gun the same gun from the future) Get back!

(Bewarb?) Oh an armed Zombie eh?... Fine i'll risk what I have to!

(Robbie) I don't want to hurt you!

(Bewarb?) Yeah right... HA the second I put this gun down you'll eat on my brain!

(Robbie) JUST STOP! (Robbie in a fit of panic pulls the trigger)

Dad wait no I-...

(Bewarb?) Yo-... re not m... son...

(Blendin) BOY! Do you have any idea what a paradox this has created! Oh I am gonna be in so much trouble for this...

(Gideon) Come on we've gotta go!

(Robbie)...

(Young Robbie) HEY WAIT! GET BACK HERE! (and then Young Robbie saw the impossible he saw HIMSELF Run from the murder of his father...)

(Robbie)...I'm sorry i'm so sorry.. (cries and runs away)

Well... that was depressing Please Review and no hate please


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Truth

Once again straight to the point!

(Robbie)...

(Blendin uses Sonic Pencil)

(Gideon) What are you doing?

(Blendin) Scanning for my Time Measure

(Gideon) Time Measure?...

(Blendin) It's what got us here it's a Time Machine and it might be able to get us back!

(Robbie)...

(Blendin) Look... Goth Boy i'm sorry about your dad..

(Robbie) It's alright... At least now I know what happened to him...

(Blendin) ... You don't have to hide your feeling you know?

(Robbie) ...

(Blendin) Quick Question (scans him) How long have you been a Zombie?

(Robbie)... I'm not a Zombie...

(Blendin) Well then (puts Sonic Pencil away)

Why is my Sonic Pencil registering you as dead?

(Robbie) I don't wanna talk about it...

(Blendin) Your father seemed sure you were a Zombie...

and you can't be a ghost nor a Vampire because were in broad day light

(Gideon) Just leave him alone Fat Man..

(Blendin) Ah so you know something too?... What are you all not telling me?

AH! I get it!

(Robbie) What? no you don't-

(Blendin) My Sonic Pencil doesn't register you as living or dead... your not undead so that leaves only one explanation...

Your not real!

(Robbie) What?...

(Blendin) Just like little Wooden Boy here...

(Gideon) HEY!

(Blendin) But your not made of wood or I wouldn't even be able to scan you! are you plastic tin?... or...

That's it! Your a Painting!

(Robbie) HA! That's ridiculous!

(Blendin) Hmm.. so if I Blast a Sonic Wave at you right now you won't burst into paint?

(Robbie) Absolutely not!

(Blendin) Then you won't mind if I test it?

(Robbie) ...Sigh alright fine you got me yeah i'm a painting!

(Blendin) But... this can't be just a coincidence!

(Robbie) What?

(Blendin) Two fake human boys working together... and the other one seems to know abut you!

(Gideon) I don't.. know anything...

(Blendin) Not convinced explain yourselves NOW!

(Gideon) Absolutely not! We don't have to-

(Robbie)... Your a Time Traveler right?

(Blendin) Yes...

(Robbie) ...Then i'll tell you

(Gideon) WHAT?! But Robbie we are sworn to secrecy! No one can know about-

(Robbie) And what good did keeping secrets ever do for me? Just recently it cost me Wendy and my reputation! I've HAD IT! Gideon this guy might can help us!

(Gideon)...Fine

(Blendin) ...

(Robbie) Alright then

Next Robbie's Flashback and Later Dipper VS The most Powerful Race in the Universe


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Alright so here we go  
(Robbie) It was years ago my Parents... were still alive... or at least they WERE Until ...something happened

(Blendin) What happened?

(Robbie) My Mom was alone.. well mostly alone when a fire happened a fire to this day I don't know the cause

The fire burned and burned... and everyone in there died except for my sister she barely managed to escape my mom threw her out a window

The only thing that survived the fire was a single photo..

A photo of me... I was in there

(Blendin) (spit take) YOU were in there?

(Robbie) ...My Dad was heart broken he wanted us back and so he asked a man named Bill

(Blendin) Bill?

(Robbie) I don't really know who or what that guy was but she had something...

(Bewarb?) IT'S NOT FAIR! (bangs on wall)

(Bill) You are torn.. I see it now

(Bewarb?) Wha-what?

(Bill) You wish more than anything for them to return to you... but that BOOK still hasn't shown you a way has it?

(Bewarb?) H-how do you know about that?

(Bill) Because I know all things Bewarb everything that goes on in this town..

(Bewarb?) SO WHAT! Leave me alone!

(Bill) You want your family back anyone of them would do

I can give them back to you..

(Bewarb?) How?..

(Bill) If you have a photo of any kind... give it to me

(Bewarb?) B-but this... is my last memory

(Bill) Bewarb I can return Robbie from this photo

... (Hands Bill the photo)

(Robbie) After that he took the photo onto something he had in his possession a mystical copier of some kind

And the picture was copied but... I leaped off the photo I became alive once again...

But it costed my father dearly... twice now I guess My Dad was supposed to pay up with the Book of 2 he had found... Bill told them exactly this

(Bill) Return to me the Book of 2 or I will take your daughter from you after all it'd be easy for me to succeed

(Robbie) And then right after my father died... My Sister... disapeared...

(Blendin)...

(Robbie) I never found out what happened to her... But I assumed she was gone I had to tell everyone she just ran away...

I just don't understand I was the one he created why didn't he take me?

But you're a Time Traveler so you can help me! were in the time right before Jax disapeared we may not can have stopped my Dad from dying but we can at least find out what happened to her!

(Blendin) Hmm... But how is Gideon connected to all of this?

(Robbie) I-... I offered him Book 2... because I owed him one

(Blendin) For what?

(Gideon) That's quite enough he's said what he needs to! Now help him save his sister!

(Blendin)... Well as a Time Traveler i'm not supposed to interfere and create Paradoxes BUT... I can... make an exception on one condition

(Robbie) Anything!

(Blendin) I want you to promise me if I save your sister you will help me with something I have in mind..

(Robbie) Uh sure I guess

(Blendin) Very well now that we're done here we should be- (BEEP BEEP BEEP)

What in blazes?... Oh Heh my Sonic Pencil seems to have found the location of my Time Measure Tape..

(Robbie) Well let's go! After we get it you promised you'll help me?

(Blendin) I promise..

Well so Robbie... is a Clone? But how does this lead into that symbol he wears and why he dresses like that?

Still much more to come as Robbie V gets his second chance to save his sister.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The beginning

Now let's get back to Dipper (don't worry we'll get back to Robbie Gideon and Blendin eventually)

(Dipper runs into the cave of the Multi Bear)

(Multi Bear) DIPPER! Young Child what are you-

(Dipper) There's no time we have to get you of here before that thing comes back!

(Multi Bear) Child I destroyed the UFO Do not worr-

(Dipper) YOU WHAT?! Oh no... Oh no no no no!

(Multi Bear) Is something the matter?

(Dipper) Uumm.. Sigh yes something is the matter Multi Bear do you have any idea what you just did?

(Multi Bear) ...I was protecting myself

(Dipper) I know you were but... I know what that thing was.. a friend told me about it..

(Multi Bear) Oh?

(Dipper) I know if you destroy one then...

(Multi Bear) Then what? a Million of them will come seeking revenge?

(Dipper) Basically yes...

(Multi Bear) Then let them come I will destroy them all!

(Dipper) You CAN'T!

(Multi Bear) Why not? What are a couple of UFOs to I the Multi Bear!

(Dipper) Multi Bear listen to me! That thing is worse than anything i've ever seen in THIS Town!

(Multi Bear) I'm sorry kid but I have to-

(Dipper) NO! Multi Bear PLEASE! If those things all come here then they won't just destroy you but this whole town!

(Multi Bear) And how would YOU know that? Have you fought these things before?

(Dipper) I-...

(Multi Bear) Then why do you think you know all this then?

(Dipper) ... Well..

(Multi Bear) Child... I can tell something is bothering you but I don't think it's the UFOs...  
So what is it?

(Manly Dan) KID!

(Dipper) Manly Dan?..

(Manly Dan) Listen the others have disapeared something about that Bald Guy's Time Thing went wrong!

(Dipper) T-they disapeared?! Even Wendy?!

(Manly Dan) Yes! Kid we've gotta do something!

(Multi Bear) Time?

(Dipper) It's complicated we-

(Multi Bear) It is fine Child but my creators left something here that may be of use..

(Dipper) What?

(Multi Bear) A Time Machine located here that may be able to take you where you need..

(Dipper) Thank you so much Multi Bear!

(Multi Bear) But we would a bit of their DNA To Trace them

(Manly Dan) Well... She's my daughter would that work?

(Multi Bear) Yes I believe so.. However you mentioned others?

(Dipper) Well yes... Umm.. I've got a Book Soos was carrying in between his armpits! (Book 2) would that work?

(Multi Bear) Eeeww.. Yes...

(Dipper) We can leave Gideon and Robbie... Not sure I have anything of Blendin or Ivan..

(Multi Bear) We can teleport them here to us using the DNA... Though i'm afraid only a human can operate it

(Dipper) I'll do it.. (Multi Bear) Ok so in order to get them here you have to (bla bla blah lots of techy stuff)

(BOOSH)

(Wendy) What the heck?! Where am I?

(Dipper) Whew it worked... But where's Soos?

(Multi Bear) It does appear to be working.. Something is blocking the temporal signal.. If anyone were to bring him back they'd probably have to go in...

(Dipper) Ok then i'll-

(Multi Bear) No child... I will go rescue him...

(Dipper) What?! but-

(Multi Bear) This is my chance to escape from the saucers Child... Besides i've been in this cave for a long time... Perhaps too long..

(Dipper) Alright... You come back with Soos though!

(Multi Bear) Don't worry I promise...  
(Fwash)

(Wendy) Wait wait what?

(Dipper) Uumm.. I was able to teleport you back here after the Time Measure Tape blasted you off who knows where but everyone else got left behind

(Wendy) Alright.. So I take it the giant bear went to rescue?-

(Dipper) Soos The rest we don't have any DNA of.. I guess they're stuck there for now...

(Wendy) Robbie..

(Dipper realized that despite how it seemed Wendy did still care for the jerk)

(Dipper) Well... Uumm... I'm sure we'll think of something and it's not like they're gonna run out of time.. they're in a different time.. Haha

(Wendy) Yeah...

(Manly Dan) ... Hmm..

(Dipper) What?

(Manly Dan) Uuh.. Nothing... I was just uh.. thinking..

(BOOM BOOM BOOM)

(Manly Dan) What the heck?!

(Dipper) ?!

(Manly Dan looks outside)

(Manly Dan) What the?...

(Dipper) They're here...

(A large ammount of UFOs Circle in the sky)

(Wendy) Oh... crap...

Next Chapter Dipper Pines VS The Most Powerful Race in the Universe


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Llamas

Ok sorry I didn't upload a single chapter yesterday my internet was out.. stuff happened anywho let's continue where we left off..

(Manly Dan) What in the name of my Manly Hand is that?!

(Dipper) The Most Powerful Race in the Universe...

(Manly Dan) Oh right... Baldy mentioned something about that...

(Wendy) Whoa... What do we do?

(Dipper) I-.. I don't know! Ugh if only Blendin were here...

(Manly Dan) Well he's not so I suggest we do it my way..

(Dipper) Your?-... What? Dude we can't just punch them down!

(Manly Dan) Pfft... I wasn't gonna say that...

(Dipper) Really?..

(Manly Dan) No.. That's what I was gonna say..

(?) Excuse me..

(Dipper) What?..

(?) I may have just what you need..

(Manly Dan) Whah?-... Who's the old Guy?(Manly Dan glares at the tall elderly figure dressed in all black)

(Dipper) I... I don't know

(?) (hands Dipper the Time Measure)

(Dipper) Wait what?! How could you have?!-

(?) I can help you... With that Time Measure and something else in my possession

(Wendy) Why should we believe you?..

(?) Will this make you believe me?

(Book 1)

(Dipper) ! How-... How do you have Book 1?

(Wendy) Whoa... But Book 1... has been a Mystery...

(Dipper)... This is the book... That I have a psychic link too?

(?) Yes... That Psychic link has allowed me to keep quite an eye on you too... I know about everything in your life... Even that..

(Wendy) That?..

(Dipper)... If you saw it happen... Why didn't you help?..

(?) I was here in Gravity Falls at the time... how could I have possibly helped.. While you were there in your home?

(Wendy) Dipper what is he talking about?

(BWOOSH)

(?) It has begun the Saucers are attacking You must defend Gravity Falls

(All) Right!

(?) Goodbye Wendy..

(Wendy) Goodbye?..

(Dipper looks puzzled and confused) You know this guy?

(Wendy) Not that I remember...

(McGucket) AHH!

(Wendy) What the heck?!

(Manly Dan) Where did you come from you creepy old man?

(McGucket) Well it all starts out when a Mommy and Daddy-

(Manly Dan) No I mean-.. Nevermind

(Dipper) McGucket you gotta get out of here were in danger!

(McGucket) But.. I was supposed to uhh... tell you something... Ah well... Probably wasn't important (walks away)

(Aliens beam down)

(McGucket) Hey wait a minute!... Huh nvm..

(Alien) Who are you Earthlings?

(Manly Dan) Llamas?

(Wendy) Huh?..

(Dipper) Greeting Llamas.. Me Dipper Pines Friend!

(Alien Llama) Where is the one known as.. The Multi Bear

(Dipper) The Multi Bear?.. He's uhh.. Not here right now He left.

(Alien Llama) 453 Do a Quick Scan of the Earth..

(453) Scanning... Scanners indicate the Multi Bear is not present on the earth at this point in time..

(Alien Llama) YOU Where is the Multi Bear what is the planet to which he has fled?

(Dipper) Uhh..

(453) However he WILL Or HAS been on Earth 946

(946)...I know he HAS What is all that supposed to mean?

(453) It means he fled through time.. There is a large temperal surge coming from him and many others... These Humans have been breaking the Laws of time..

(946) What?.. But the Human Race hasn't even developed Time Travel yet.. How is that possible?

(Dipper) Uuhh.. Well a Time Traveler named Blendin Blandin actually came here.. and lent us his Time Measure

(946) (facepalm) Of course it was that bumbling buffoon... Give us the tape..

(Dipper) Uh... sorry I can't do that..

(946) Excuse me?..

(Dipper) Uuh.. yeah I need this tape right now to find my friends.. as soon as it's working..

(946) What do you mean working? Time Machines don't just tear up that's ridiculous...

(Wendy) Well this one did llama dudes... Something about a paradox...

(453) A PARADOX!

(946) Something you'd like to share 453?

(453) Well... usually when a Time Machine stops working there's a certain kind of paradox going around... not necessarily a large one.. BUT

(946) But?

(453) The kind of paradox in which involves the Time Machine itself.. Such as I don't know the Time Machine gets broken and then it gets sent to that Time Period.. Stuff like that..

(946) We just went through Time Machines don't break...

(453) YES And they don't.. On their own..

(946) On their own?

(Manly Dan) On their own huh?... HA Ok.. Yeah right like somebody'd be dumb enough to break something that important (Swings fist)

(Dipper) OH NO!

(Manly Dan) Huh?..

(Time Measure Tape goes flying the air)

(Crashes and breaks)

(Dipper) Crap...

(Manly Dan) OOhh... So much for using that Time Machine..

(Wendy) We still have the one in the Multi Bear's cave right?...

(Dipper) Yeah but...

(946) ...

(Dipper) Oh crap..

(Other Alien Llama) Begin the Invasion!

OOhh Schnap! Alien Llamas?! what's all that about

Also again for those confused by Time Travel This Old Man came in possession of the Time Measure AFTER The adventure Gideon Robbie and Blendin will be having So this is the Time Measure Tape from even farther in the future..

Anywho hope you enjoyed it please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Beaten with a bluff

Ok so let's again continue where we left off

(Wendy) What? Why?

(Alien Llama1) Because if the Multi Bear has gone into the future we'll eventually find him if he's gone into the past then he has to be here somewhere

(Dipper) B-but what if he transported to another planet?

(Alien Llama1) Never the less this is the most likely place for him to-

(Alien Llama2) Sir!

(Alien Llama1) Yes?

(Alien Llama2) I'm not sure but I think I have a faint signal of the Multi Bear.. in Washington DC though no temperal signal it looks like he's been there a while...

(Alien Llama1) Hmm... Well perhaps... we'll leave this planet be for now.. once we capture the Multi Bear our mission will be complete

(Dipper) WAIT!...

(Alien Llama1) What child?

(Dipper) (Takes out Book 1)

(Alien Llama) What is that?

(Dipper) Umm.. This book and the Time Machine!... are the key to defeating you!  
I could take down your entire army with these!

(Alien Llama) Oh really? and how is that?

(Wendy) Dipper what are you doing?

(Dipper) Shhh..

(Alien Llama1) Fine i'll just blast the book to smithereens (Blasts)

Wut? It's undamaged...

(Dipper) Wut?! ... Uh huh you can't harm this book! It's uhh.. invincible!

(Alien Llama2) Dude I don't think this a bluff!

(Alien Llama1) Never the less we must have the heads of the Multi Bear! I refuse to give in because of this mere child!

(Dipper) Oh yeah? Well I BEAT The Multi Bear in battle once!

(Alien Llama1) What?.. How is that possible! he must have evaded all his weaponary!

(Dipper) Uhh.. Weaponary?.. YEAH I did that!

(Alien Llama1) ... I see... So what do you wish us to do Mighty Warrior!

(Dipper) Uhh... Leave the Multi Bear and this planet in peace!... if you do that... then I will spare you!

(Alien Llamas) Of course sir! We will leave the Beast to you!

(Dipper) To me?!.. uhh heheh right... Of course! I'll take him down! for.. whatever it is he did!

(And thus the Llamas leave)

Well.. The Llamas left.. That was short lived Beaten with a bluff.. But it can't be over for them yet.. What is their relevance to the procephy? What did the Multi Bear do? and how on earth will our heroes reunite?

Next Robbie Gideon and Blendin must discover the truth behind Robbie's sister

Later Dipper Wendy and Dan must resume their quest to get to the dump to hide

After That Mabel Stan Gideon Robbie Grenda Candy and Pacifica (Man that's a lot of people lol)

Must go to Washington DC To stop The All Powerful (and completely insane) Quinton Trembley!

And Eventually Stay tuned for the secret of Old Man McGucket and the mysterious all seeing BILL

WOW A lot of stuff coming up (no way i'm finishing this by the 28th) Lol


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Hidden in time

Hey everyone sorry took a break for a couple days I was busy various things kept me from finding the time to upload a new chapter

Now I have seen the leak of Land before swine and apparently it doesn't in anyway ruin this fic (that's all i'll say wanna know more watch it) However I may incorporate the creatures in a later chapter in some way Hopefully I can finish this by the time the next episode comes out (July 12th I think) Should have plenty of time

Anywho we'll start with a little bit of The Main Group and then head on to Blendin's group this chapter

(Manly Dan) Dude that was so weak

(Wendy bumps Dan)

(Dipper) It's alright it sorta was but I was out of options These actually are the key to defeating them at least according to that old man back there...

well granted he told me to use the Time Measure But it's broken.. And who the heck was that guy?!

(Wendy) I don't know...

(Dipper) I guess we should be heading for the dump now...

(Manly Dan) Why the heck are we going to the dump?!

(Wendy) To hide from a freaky Big Foot Dressed in a white robe who's trying to kill us with darts that apparently turn us to stone.. and evidently the dump is the best place to hide... Dude Dad keep up (wacks him over the head)

(Manly Dan) Can't I just go beat him up? I mean I've beat up Big Foot before..

(Wendy) No Dad this dude can-

(Dipper) Wait wait say that again?

(Manly Dan) I've beat up Big Foot before?

(Dipper) That's not right... They said they were the last of their kind..

(Manly Dan) Well I might have killed him... He got hit pretty hard... BY THE MANLY HAND (Punches hole in ground)

(Dipper) No no no Because if there was another he'd have to be one of them.. And there's not a Book 4 Or we would know about a 4th Chosen One

Dan maybe you could tell me exactly what happened with this uhh.. Big Foot?

(Manly Dan) Sure I guess but shouldn't we be on our way to the dump?

(Dipper) It'll just take a few minutes!

(Now let's see what's going on with Blendin right now... I mean earlier.. Ugh Time Travel)

(Sonic Pencil) BEEP BEEP BEEP! (Blendin) Oh great of course... The Corduroy house.. Why am I not suprised?.. It's like something is drawing me to this house... To Manly Dan..

(Robbie) Let's just hurry up and get your stupid tape measure so we can save my sister..

(Gideon) And so I can seek my revenge on the pines family!

(Blendin) Maybe I should leave Shorty here? Then again don't wanna get in more trouble than I already am... (chomps on Hot Dog)

(Robbie) Dude are you eating a hot dog?!

(Blendin) No... Yes.. Maybe... IT WAS JUST SO DELICIOUS!

(Robbie) Dude do you have any idea how bad these things are for you?!

No wonder you look like this (pokes belly)

(WOOSH)

(?) Could it be?! After all these years?!

(Robbie) Uuhh.. Who?

(Ivan) It's me Ivan!

(Blendin) Yuh oh.. UGH More Paradoxes! (bangs head on wall)

(Ivan) But how?!

(Blendin) We got sent into different times me Robbie Gideon and apparently the Time Measure landed in the same time But you landed earlier.. I guess is anyone else with you?

(Ivan) Well Red Hair was with me when I first arrived here.. but she disappeared shortly after...

(Robbie) WHAT?! Wendy disappeared?!

(Blendin) Hmm.. Maybe someone managed to bring her back into the right time...

(Gideon) Wishful thinking.. with our luck I doubt it..

(?) I am sick of tired of this Dan! I'm out of here! (Door slams)

(Robbie) Dude who just went out the back door?

(Blendin) Let's go see..

(Robbie) Hey look it's Your Dad Gideon... What the heck is he doing here?

(Gideon) Well this IS his brother's house

(All stare)

(Robbie) Dude how long has Wendy been your cousin?!

(Gideon) Forever?! I thought you knew!

(Robbie) NO I didn't the CRAP?! But your last name isn't

(Gideon) I told you my dad's last name wasn't always Gleeful... he changed it that after he left the Lumberjack Business

And moved on to his new happier image.

(Blendin) Hmm...

(Robbie) What now?

(Blendin) Ivan did you three hide your books?

(Ivan) No they disappeared why?

(Blendin) Hmm.. Because it just came to me..

Book 3 Wendy's book was in a tree near the Mystery Shack where she works being there is one thing but being in a tree is a whole different matter...

(Robbie) DOH The Lumberjack Business... Wendy used to work there...

(Ivan) What are you getting at?

(Blendin) What i'm getting at is that the book was put where they thought it's chosen readers might find it... Someone WANTED WENDY to find the book... But it didn't work out like that

Which brings the question... Why is Book 2 in Robbie's possession? Gideon could've made sense if he had been the one to find it..

(Robbie) I don't know it was my Dad that originally had it... He showed it to me the day before he died... after that he asked me to take it..

(Blendin) If only I was early enough in time to find out... ! That's it!

(Robbie) What's it?

(Blendin) You guys go get my Time Measure... I've got something to check (Throws Robbie Sonic Pencil)

(Robbie) B-but!.. Sigh Alright Twerp let's go

(Ivan) I will go with the Time Traveler

(Gideon) Alright..

Hope you liked it ^_^ Please review


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 The Thief Revealed

(Knock knock knock)

(Manly Dan) (Opens Door)

Yes?

(Robbie) Uh hey my name is Ro-.. Ronny yeah Ronny and this is Poop (Gideon) Poop?! (Robbie) Were with the FBI (Shows Psychic Notebook given to him by Blendin) (I realize I didn't show that I meant to (for serious) and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?

(Manly Dan) (raises eyebrow)

Uh.. sure I guess Come on in

So what's this about?

(Robbie) Uhh... I heard you came in possession of a Tape Measure recently..?

(Manly Dan) A Tape Measure?... No but I know someone who did my daughter has one.. she said she found it lying around the house...

Is there something important about the Tape Measure?

(Robbie) (Dang it of course SHE had to find it) Uh yeah it's part of a.. Investigation we believe someone hid some uhh,,, Valuable Jewels inside it..

(Manly Dan) HA! Well that's a weird place to hide jewels...

(Gideon) Yes well the thief is a very cunning trickster..

Anywho any idea where your daughter is right now?

(Manly Dan) Actually we just went to a friends house Robbie I think was the kid's name? They should be home soon..

Is she in any danger?

(Robbie) (Oh crap crap crap she's still over there) Uh no could you uh call her for me?

(Manly Dan) Uh sure..(Calls phone)

Wendy?

(Young Wendy) DAD! Oh gosh I was about to call you!

(Manly Dan) Really w-what happened?

(Young Wendy) My friend's dad was just m-murdered

(Manly Dan) WHAT?! Well you've gotta get home right now.. i'll come pick you up..

(Young Wendy) Al-alright

(Manly Dan) Turns out someone was murdered... Poor Girl seeing something like that again...

(Robbie) Whoa what?! Murdered that's crazy? (wait a sec did he say again?)

(Manly Dan) And a good friend of mine too..

(Robbie) Wow I.. Good Friend? (What the crap how does Wendy's Dad know mine?)

Really how did you two know each other?

(Manly Dan) ... Me and him were friends... during the dark times...

(Gideon) Uh Dark Times? Mind filling us in?

(Manly Dan) When my wife passed away...

(Robbie) His wife? (That's right I never found out how Wendy's mom died)

(Manly Dan) Yes.. Anyway I should... be on my way to pick up my daughter

(Robbie) Alright Hey umm.. I'll come with you after all I need to pick up the uuhh.. Tape Measure..

(Manly Dan) Alright...

(After arriving to Robbie's house)

(Manly Dan) OH WENDY! (Hugs) I'm so glad you're all right... Well physically... How are you holding up?

(Young Wendy) I just saw someone die in front of my eyes... I'm not ok.. but I think i'm holding up..

Who's this?

(Robbie) Uhh.. I'm Ronny I'm with the FBI I need your uh.. Tape Measure it's important in a case i'm working on.. Oh and this is Poop

(Gideon) I hate you

(Young Wendy) Uh sure... (hands him the tape measure)

(Manly Dan) Would you like to come in? I mean your an officer in the FBI Maybe you could investigate the case?

(Robbie) Err.. sorry i'm only uhh.. I only work on... Thefts.. not uhh murder

(Manly Dan) Very well goodbye Ronny and Poop

(Gideon) Sigh... I have never been so humiliated in my life..

(Robbie) Oh shut up.. it's not like anyone is gonna have known that was you.. when we get home..

(Gideon) Provided we get home..

(Robbie) We will.. AFTER We rescue my sister..

(Gideon) So what are we gonna do if we find her?

Take her home with us?

(Robbie) No.. I don't know.. I mean changing time is gonna be.. risky So.. we'll see what Blendin says I guess

(Speaking of Blendin let's get back to him)

(Ivan) Time Traveler what exactly is it were looking for?

(Blendin) Shh!.. Book 3!

(Ivan) I'm not sure I-..

(Blendin) Look were out of options right now.. I NEED One of the books to help us in this mess..

(Ivan) But I thought you said you can't change history what if Dipper had never found Book 3?

(Blendin) I'll put it back once I get what I need from it..

Hmm..

(Ivan) What is it?

(Blendin) I've looked through almost every single tree in these woods... Yet it's nowhere to be seen No Metal Tree

(Ivan) Well I could have told you that.. If Book 3 was here i'd sense it..

(Blendin) (Smack) Why didn't you say so?!

(Ivan) You didn't ask!

(Blendin) Wait a minute... If Book 3 Wasn't hidden yet... Could it be it hasn't been stolen yet?

(Ivan) Well I believe it already has by this year..

(Blendin) B-but.. How is that possible?

I assumed Both Books stolen were hidden where they thought their chosen readers would find them... And yet.. Book 3 is hidden far after it was

stolen.. Which means the thief had at least some interest in the books.. Could the thief have been Bewarb? The Father of Robbie?

But how would he hide Book 3 and not Book 2?.. Ivan tell me exactly what happened the night of the theft!

(Ivan) All I really know is I heard a spitting sound and saw a shadow of a man in prospector's hat then I looked for my book.. and it was gone..

Ixe claims the same story

(Blendin) Spitting?... hmm... But why was Isaac's not stolen?

(Ivan) I don't know...

(Blendin) Could he have been the culprit?

(Ivan) I doubt it... After all Book 3 was hidden somewhere likely for Wendy to find it... And Isaac is quite obviously trying to keep that from happening..

(Blendin) True... But this doesn't make any sense... There was one singular shadow indicating one culprit a prospector's hat? Spitting? Doesn't make me think of this Bewarb guy... WAIT A MINUTE...

(Ivan) What?

(Blendin) Ivan who is the only other person who has knowledge of the books and the procephy at this time?

(Ivan) Besides us.. it would have to be McGucket...Wait!.. are you saying?

(Blendin) Ivan I think we have our culprit let's go interrogate Old Man McGucket!

So McGucket a thief? What for? Why would he want the Chosen Ones to come in possession of the books?

All these questions and much more Will be answered within the next however many chapters


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Who IS that guy

(Blendin) Alright so this is the dump... this is where he lives right?

(Ivan) Correct..

(Blendin) OLD MAN MCGUCKET! COME ON OUT!

(McGucket) Eh? What the heck is this? Ivan! Good to see you! Did you find the thief of the books yet?

(Ivan) Yes.. sort of Well.. I won't for a long time.. But I have now..

(McGucket) Say what now?

(Ivan) This isn't the Ivan you know i'm from the future.. and this is my fat friend

(Blendin) FAT?!

(Ivan) We know McGucket We KNOW who the culprit is..

(McGucket) I see... So you know then...

(Ivan) What I wanna know is WHY?!

(McGucket) I stole the books in hopes of hiding them where I believed they would be found by the chosen ones... I left Book 2 in the care of the father of two of the chosen ones.. I had hoped to leave Book 1 there as well... But Isaac somehow saw forth my thievery  
And thus put a protection spell on his book

(Blendin) WAIT WAIT WAIT! Say that again? You left the book in the care of the father of the chosen ones?

(McGucket) That's right

(Blendin) Then... What was it doing in the protection of Robbie's father?

(McGucket) Of this I do not know

(Blendin) Wow McGucket sounds a lot less insane now...

(Ivan) This was before what happened to corrupt his mind..

(Blendin) I'll have to ask about that later

(McGucket) But I kept Book 3 because I know of the location of it's chosen one

(Blendin) (Spits Cola) PFFT! You knew the location?..

(McGucket) I KNOW her..

(Blendin) SAY WUT?! Ok i'm officially confused..

(Ivan) Indeed The Girl did not mention knowing of this Old Man

(McGucket) That's why I married her..

(Ivan/Blendin) SAY WUT?!

(McGucket) I had to do something.. so I married her... to keep her away from the other chosen one I thought maybe if i did that.. she didn't have to die

(Blendin) Ok this brings up about a thousand questions... 1 If you're trying to stop the apocalypse why did you want the books in the chosen ones possession?

(Ivan) Yeah that doesn't make much sense..

(McGucket) It's..complicated.. I.. don't want them in their possession but some sort of force is telling me they have to have them..

(Blendin) Odd.. perhaps something has entered his subconsious... Maybe this old man isn't exactly the culprit after all..

(Ivan) What?

(Blendin) Well you'd call it possession.. But it's actually (lots of techy explanation)

(Ivan) UGH What are you even DOING in this story! Everything was all procephy until you showed up and made everything science!

(Blendin) I don't know ASK THE WRITER!

(Writer) I just wanted Blendin to be important so I could make some Doctor Who References

Now Stop breaking the fourth wall

(McGucket) Huh what wall are they breaking?

(Blendin) Nevermind so two What's the name of your wife?

(McGucket) Her name is Amelia why?

(Blendin) Uh huh.. Describe her for me

(McGucket) Well she has very long red hair somewhat pale skin green eyes..

And she's somewhat abnormally tall

(Blendin) Wow... This is.. Dear

(Ivan) You don't think she ends up in this time period and marries him do you?

(Blendin) I don't know... could be.. Hey uh McGucket does she happen to have parents?

(McGucket) What? Of course she does! What kind of question is that?

(Blendin) ... So she can't be the same girl... Reincarnation is impossible... So what could this be?

(Ivan) Are you sure reincarnation is impossible? I mean... i've seen Lots I've seen a lot of things..

(Blendin) ...I don't know your whole town doesn't make any sense.. Gnomes Ghosts Zombies... Living Video Game Character

And this beard this guy has

(Ivan) It's only natural after all he is one of us

(Blendin) Uh huh... WAIT WHAT?!

(Ivan) Yeah . he's kind of our human agent he shaves himself to appear like that of a human.. But leaves his beard for some odd reason..

(McGucket) That's right..

(Blendin) Wait so if there's another one of you is there another book? another Chosen one?

(McGucket) Not a fourth book no... but there is Book 0!

(Blendin) Say what?!

(Elsewhere)

(Robbie) (BEEP BEEP BEEP)

(Gideon) What are you doing?

(Robbie) Trying to detect him with this Sonic.. Pencil thing

UGH I can't believe he ditched us like that what was he thinking?

(Gideon) I don't know...

(Robbie) As soon as I found that jerk I am going to-..

What the?

(Gideon) What?

(Robbie) Where is Dan going at this time of night?

(They follow him to The Mystery Shack)

(Young Dan) (whispers)

(?) Come on in...

(Robbie) What? that looked like Mr. Pines..

(Young Stan) It's good to see you again Dan

(Young Dan) No time for Chit Chat Stan My brother's on to us... He knows what's going on..

(Young Stan) No..

(Young Dan) You know what were going to have to do..

(Robbie) Huh...

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

(Gideon) It seems a conspiracy of some kind..

(Robbie) Do you know anything about this?

(Gideon) NO I Swear I know nothing!

(?) Are you sure about that now?

(Gideon) Who?

(?) I suggest you tell him the truth.. After all what good is keeping this a secret?

(Robbie) Who the heck are you? (They see the same tall figure in black that appeared before Dipper with the Time Measure and Book 1)

(?) Listen you two are stuck here there is NO WAY for you to escape HOWEVER if you give me the Time Measure I can help

(Robbie) Why should I trust you?

(?) Because (whispers into his ear)

(Robbie) !... B-but.. (hands him the Time Measure)

(Gideon) WHAT?! But you promised me-

(Robbie) ... Don't worry we'll get back to our Time Period... the long way..

(Gideon) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

(Robbie) Which gives us plenty of time...

(Gideon) UGH I don't even know why i'm a part of this!

(?) Goodbye my friends... see you in another 7 years.. By the way you'll find Blendin at the dump!

(walks away)

(Gideon) Robbie.. Who was that guy?

(Robbie) Uhh... I'm still not.. completely sure... myself.. anyway let's go to the dump and get Blendin it's time to get going..

(Gideon) ...No

(Robbie) No?

(Gideon) I'm through with this! You can go do whatever you wanna do! But i'm gonna try and find a way home!

(Robbie)... FINE! GO FIND YOUR WAY HOME! See if I care! It's not like I like you around!

(Gideon) FINE!

(Robbie) FINE!

(Gideon) Well.. Goodbye then (Gideon walks away)

(Robbie)... Sigh

And another chapter ends next chapter will be rather long Around the length of chapter 5 As Robbie and Blendin Must search for his sister

Hope you enjoyed it please review


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 To The Moon

Hey so fair warning this chapter will be farely long which is why it has taken me more than one day to get finished

(Blendin) So if there's a Book 0 then where is i-

(Robbie) BLENDIN!

(Blendin) Oh Robbie bout time where's Gideon?

(Robbie) Uh he left said he was gonna find his own way home..

(Blendin) Huh I guess that's fine but he better not end up creating another paradox

(Robbie) Right...

(Blendin) So you got my Time Measure right?

(Robbie) Uh yeah about that..

(Blendin) ROBBIE!

(Robbie) I sorta let an old man borrow it... for the next 7 years..

(Blendin) WHA?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO HE WAS?!

(Robbie) Well actually..

(Blendin) I am not believing this! That's it we are going back and getting that Time Measure RIGHT NOW

(Robbie) Hey whoa whoa whoa hold up firstly we haven't got time for that we've gotta rescue my sister

(Blendin) UGH Well... I can probably trace her DNA with my Sonic Pencil (holds out hand)

(Robbie) Oh right.. (hand him Sonic Pencil and Psychic Notebook)

(Blendin) But I need something to trace

(Robbie) Will a hand print work?

(Blendin) A hand print?.. Yes but I doubt we'll be able to-

(Robbie) Here

(Blendin) What is this?

(Robbie) I don't know it's a piece of cloth with her hand print... that's all I can say

(Blendin) B-but Where did you get it?

(Robbie) I found it in her room.. Any idea what it could be?

(Blendin) No are you sure this is her's?

(Robbie) I had it tested yes i'm sure..

(Blendin) Alright then.. (Scans it) Let's get to looking I guess...

Oh dear..

(Robbie) What?

(Blendin) ... Uumm... I can identify where she is... but you're not gonna be happy..

(Robbie) W-where?

(Blendin points up into the sky)

(Robbie) S-she's dead?

(Whacks him over the head)

(Blendin) No she's uumm.. well she's on the moon

(Robbie) THE MOON?! The heck are you talking about?

(Blendin) I DON'T KNOW! But yeah she's on the moon!

(Robbie) Well.. how can we get up there?

(Blendin) We can't no Time Measure we have no way up there..

(Robbie) ... There has to be a way up there..

(Blendin) Hey look on the bright side maybe she'll still be there in 7 years!

JERK

(Robbie) Look I was only trying to help!

(Blendin) HELP?! Just like you were trying to help when you brain washed the red haired girl and practically started this whole mess!

(Robbie) I didn't-

(Blendin) UGH! I never should have agreed to help you! I shouldn't have trusted you with my tools! and I never should have-

(Ivan) SHUT UP!

(Blendin)...

(McGucket) Gentlemen maybe i'm just pulling at strings here but I think you wanna go to the moon

(Blendin) You think?

(McGucket) And I may have just what you need! (pushes button) (The floor of the dump begins opening up revealing a rocket inside)

(Blendin) Wha-WHAT?!

(Robbie) Whoa how did you pay for this?

(McGucket) Pay? I just used what came to me

(Blendin) You mean you built this out of trash?

That's impossible!

(McGucket) Hahaha

(Blendin) Can we borrow it?

(McGucket) Darn tootin! It was taking too much room anyhow!

(Robbie) Uh ok... But we plan on bringing it back.. So..

(McGucket) No I insist she's all yours!

(Blendin) Thanks.. I think

(Robbie) Well let's get going I guess..

(Blendin) Right..

(McGucket) Oh yeah.. one more thing.. For you Goth Kid!

(Robbie) Huh?

(McGucket) Seven!

(Robbie) Say what?

(Blendin) I don't know

(McGucket) SEVEN!

(Robbie) Seven?

(Blendin) (Shrugs) Let's get outta here!

(And the Spaceship takes off finally arriving Near the moon)

(When it is shot by a spacecraft of unknown origin)

(Robbie) WHAT THE HECK?!

FIRE THE SHIPS WEAPONS!

(Blendin) This ship doesn't have weapons!

(Robbie) Oh crap... CAN'T IT GO ANY FASTER?!

(Blendin) NO!

Were gonna crash!

(Crashes into the moon)

(Blendin) Ugh Hey Goth are you ok?

(Robbie) Uh I think so.. my head

Are we there?

(Blendin) Yup this is the moon alright Dude before we get out we're gonna need some space suits

He's got some right?

(Robbie) Yeah... They all look they're sorta built for him though..

(Blendin) Just put them on!

(They then put the suits on)

(Robbie) ... Ugh I hate white..

(Blendin) Dude your skin is white

(Robbie) Fair point... Let's just get out of here

(Blendin) WHOA!

(Robbie) What-

THE HECK?!

(Blendin) That's probably where your sister is

(Robbie) Looks like something an egyptian king would be buried in... She's still alive right?

(Blendin) The life signal is weak but yes she's alive..

(Blendin) Let's get her outta that thing-

(Robbie)! (Robbie notices 7 is written small on the top of it)

(Blendin) (Opens it with Sonic Pencil)

(They then see Jax inside within a spacesuit similar to the one they are now wearing)

(Robbie) !Jax! (Hugs)

(Jax) Uhh what? Who?

(Robbie) I'm... your brother..

(Jax) Huh?

(Blendin) It's a bit complicated.. Hows about we uh get outta here (Blendin notices she's in a spacesuit)

Saayy.. What are you doing in a spacesuit?

(Jax) I-I... I don't know I just remember being conked over the head..

(Robbie) It doesn't matter what happened now I'm just so glad you're safe!

(Jax) I still don't understand.. What's going on

(Blendin) Your brother from the future came since your brother from this time period never found you..

(Jax) And you are?

(Blendin) Uhh.. The Time Traveler who helped him get here

(Jax) So why am I on the moon?

(Blendin) I was hoping you could answer that..

(?) What's this? Someone was able to find me?

(Blendin) WHAT THE HECK?!

(Jax) Whoa! That guy has a pyramid for a head!

That's s cool!

(Blendin) It is not cool! ...Are you Bill?

(Bill) That is what I am called yes

And you must be the Time Traveler Blendin Blandin

(Blendin) EEP! You k-know me?

(Bill) HAHA Of course I do I know everything that goes on in this town.. It's so nice to see such a legendary failure

(Blendin) ...

(Robbie) Failure?

(Bill) Do you REALLY think that you can get out of here with Jax alive?

I've worked too hard to bring that girl here if you think i'm letting you trap her now You're WRONG

(Blendin) Well you've seen me before right right? So you know all my tricks?

(Bill) Of course..

(Blendin) Hows about this! (Sonic Pencil Blast)

That's a new trick haha

(Blendin) He's out cold let's go!

(Robbie) But how the Spaceship is dead!

(Blendin) Not those Spaceships!

(The Llamas hover over them)

(Blendin) Hey uh.. We could use a lift?

(Alien Llama) You want us to GIVE YOU A LIFT?!

(Blendin) Uh yes... listen you guys care about this time right?

(Alien Llama) Of course..

(Blendin) Well if I don't get out there Time may end!

(Alien Llama) Very well We shall give you a lift know this however... You will owe us one after this

(Robbie) You know these guys?

(Jax) Oh my gosh oh my gosh Alien Llamas

(Blendin) Yes.. we have a history anyway let's go (and thus the llamas take them home or rather to California)

(Robbie) I don't understand... why you don't understand why'd you take us to here?

What about Gravity Falls our home?

(Blendin) Thanks to YOU We are going to have to stay here we have to keep a low profile can't risk bumping into ourselves!

(Jax) I don't understand.. Can't we go home?

(Blendin) Little girl we will go home I promise... it'll just take a while... 7 Years

(And thus the Timeskip next time we get back to the other gang don't worry guys we'll see more Mabel at some point)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Punching Big Foot

Ok so now it's time for Manly Dan's more or less flashback story (it will also partly happen as Ivan is still stuck in Gravity Falls 7 Years ago

(McGucket) ...So what about you? shouldn't you have gone with them?

(Ivan) No... I barely know them... and they keep leaving me behind

First I get sent in the wrong area while as a door and take FOREVER to get back with them..

Then I end up living out my life in the past for 40 years

And now they forget to bring me with them..

(McGucket) Huh.. well where do you think you'll go? you can't risk interacting with yourself

(Ivan) I don't know.. perhaps I can try discovering secrets so that in 7 Years maybe I can help them..

(McGucket) Sounds reasonable

(Ivan) Sigh my brothers always said I was useless..

(McGucket) Now you listen here unlike your brother Isaac you have a heart!

You'll find a way to help them! don't worry about it!

(Ivan) ! Actually.. I have something I can do now!

(McGucket) Ok what is it?

(Ivan) It's about your wife..

(McGucket) Ah one of the chosen ones... what is it?

(Ivan) The thing is... she's not one of the chosen ones..

(McGucket) OF COURSE SHE IS! She matches the description perfectly!

(Ivan) But there is a 15 year old girl in the future who matches that description as well!

And the one who matches the boy's description has a crush on her!

(McGucket) B-but... How is that possible how can they be exactly the same?

(Ivan) I don't know.. we can write out Reincarnation.. Since the girl is already born in this time period

(McGucket) B-but

(Ivan) I will investigate your wife if that is alright with you

(McGucket).. Ex-Wife

(Ivan) Hmm?

(McGucket) EX-WIFE She left me.. she said I was crazy..

(Ivan) ...I see

(McGucket) And yes it is

(And then Ivan was walking through the town)

(Back to the present)

(Manly Dan) So I had just finished a conversation with Stanford Pines..

As I was walking away I noticed something

A big hairy creature it came to me tried to talk to me

(Flashback begins)

(Ivan) Dan!

(Manly Dan) Oh what the heck? Big Foot?!

(Ivan) What.. OH TIME TRAVEL he doesn't remember me!

Listen I need to talk to-

(Manly Dan) What the heck?! (Punches Ivan in the face)

(Renders him unconsious)

(End of flashback)

(Dipper) Could that have been One of the Big Foot we've encountered?

(Wendy) Huh.. Well I would think not... cause the only one that really fits the description is Ivan..

And he didn't seem to recognize him...

(Manly Dan) It sorta did look kinda like the one we see... except he looked a little bit older...

(Wendy) Older?

(Dipper) What is it Wendy?

(Wendy) Well I mean could it have been Ivan.. from this Time Period...?

(Manly Dan) Huh?

(Wendy) Well.. like Ivan got sent into the past.. so I figure he could have been sent there?

(Manly Dan) Ugh My Brain hurts...

(?) Yeah chances are that's what happened..

(Wendy) Robbie?

(Robbie) Hey babe...

(Blendin) Ugh you have no idea how long i've been waiting to see you guys again

(Wendy) I'm confused why does Robbie look older?

And IS THAT JAX?!

(Robbie) Me Gideon and Blendin got sent 7 years back and had to live out our life for that long... albeit in California to make sure we don't interact with ourselves and then I rescued Jax from the moon

(Wendy) ?! THE HECK?!

(Jax) Hello Wendy it's been a long (shakes Wendy's hand)

(Manly Dan) Soo... Where is Gideon?

(Blendin) He said he'd find his own way home..

Anywho we have information that an old man would be giving you my Time Measure around this time!

(Dipper) You mean a tall elderly figure dressed in black?

(Robbie) That's him

(Wendy) Yeah he gave it to us but then my Dad ended up BREAKING IT

(Blendin) WHAT?! Ooohh... CRAP

(Manly Dan) Yeah sorry about that..

(Blendin) It's fine.. at least now I understand why my Time Measure was acting up... it was trying to get away from you...

(Dipper) Hey guys... Look at this!

(Blendin) Pfft! (Spits Pitt Cola) Where did you get Book !?

(Robbie) I guess from that old man.. I told you he had it

(Dipper) That's not what I want you to look at (Pulls Time Measure out of Book 1)

(Blendin) WHAT?!

Why was The Measure Tape on my Time Machine used as a bookmark for this book?!

I thought you said it was broke?!

(Manly Dan) IT WAS I SWEAR I BROKE IT!

(Blendin) W-wait..

(Robbie) What?

(Blendin) This means that old man had possession of my Time Measure from two different Time Periods.. This has to be the one you gave him... The other one must be from farther in the future..

(Jax) Who cares... at least we have it now right?

(Blendin) Right... but why would my Time Measure be given to that old man Twice?

Hmm...

Anywho that's enough for now... Soo.. we're about 8 Chapters Maybe away from finally getting back to Mabel and crew

That's about the point the whole gang comes together to face off with Quinton Trembley

From there on we have 10 Chapters left.

Anywho Hope you enjoyed it Please Review

(Also I had someone ask about Waddles so allow me to say)

(Waddles WILL Be appearing in this fic albeit not until sometime after we get back to Mabel as for how he survived in the Mystery Shack for 4 Days that will become evident in time)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 FINALLY THE DUMP

Ok guys soo... I've found a way I may be getting to Mabel quicker than I had originally planned ^_^ within the next two chapters or so all I really had to do was put some stuff that happened 7 years ago in another chapter (actually makes sense it would show that later)  
(And yes for that reader Waddles will appear soon afterward) (Also I should mention and I may fix it I meant to say Mabel ended up THREE Days in the future since that was when they originally planned to meet back up) Anywho let's get to the fic)

(Dipper) So guys we should be heading to the dump now right?! Like we planned on?

(Robbie) Right Blendin told me that the plan.. I think I know the way..

(Dipper) Would make sense you would know the way..

(Robbie) WHAT was that?!

(Dipper) Nothing I said nothing..

(Wendy) Guys seriously can you NOT fight?

(Blendin) I concur with Red Hair.. What Dipper did to make you so angry happened 7 years ago for you.. so get over it..

And whatever he did to you it has been a long time for him since he did it! So just UGH Brain Cramp

(Manly Dan) HAHAHAHA! That's why I prefer Brawn over Brain ...After all the Brain just tells the Muscles what to do

(Wendy) ...

(Dipper) ...

(Jax)

(Manly Dan) WHAT?!

(Blendin) Did your Brain tell your muscles to break my Time Measure?!

(Manly Dan) WHAT?! ...No... But you've got it right there! So what are you so mad about?!

(Jax) Uhh.. Excuse me

(?) UGH There you guys are!

(Manly Dan) Huh?!

(Robbie) Well look who decided to show up after 7 long years!

(Jax) Who is this?

(Robbie) It's Poop

(Gideon) Poop!

(Blendin) Please tell me you haven't been living in Gravity Falls all this time...

(Gideon) What no I lived in Florida.. But that's beside the point

(Dipper) You have a lot of nerve showing up here Gideon after what you've done!

(Gideon) Look i'm sorry ok... Someone told me some things... and i've.. made some changes

(Blendin) How come you don't look much older?

(Gideon) YOU CAN TALK! You look exactly the same!

(Blendin) Oh haha... Well when you're a Time Traveler you-

(Gideon) Nevermind I don't wanna know

Robbie look i'm sorry... I never did find my way home... Had to make it on my own for 7 years.. And believe me it wasn't easy being a 9 year old and all..

Only had one friend to help me through it all

(Dipper) And who was that?

(Gideon) Heheh.. uhh..

(As the group continues walking they find the dump)

(Robbie) Oh look we're here!

(Blendin) Wow... it hasn't changed much has it?

(Robbie) Nope..

(Dipper) Huh?

(Jax) So wait we have to stay here?

(Robbie) I'd prefer YOU did yes... and the chosen ones do

As for me and Blendin we have some work to do

(Gideon) I-I'm coming too

(Robbie rolls eyes) Are you sure? Don't want you to have another 7 year Temper Trantrum

(Gideon) SEVEN YEAR?! I TRIED TO FIND YOU WHERE WERE YOU?!

(Robbie) Ohh.. uuhh California we kinda had to stay there cause of Paradoxes

(Blendin) Let's just go..

You all sure you'll be alright?

(Dipper) Positive

(Wendy) Yeah

(Manly Dan) We'll just hang out here for the next 3 days

(Jax) I guess so..

(Blendin) Oh and uh Kid

(Dipper) Yes?

(Blendin) I'm gonna need my Time Measure back..

(Dipper) Oh uh right..

(And so the heroes have finally reached the dump where they must stay

Next Chapter Discover The Ultimate Fate of Blendin Blandin)

Anywho Hope you enjoyed it Please Review

(Also I had someone ask about Waddles so allow me to say)

(Waddles WILL Be appearing in this fic albeit not until sometime after we get back to Mabel as for how he survived in the Mystery Shack for 4 Days that will become evident in time)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 A Paradox resolved

Ok so here's another chapter this one ended up EXTREMELY LONG

Didn't think that was gonna happen honestly

(First let's start out with the dump)

(Manly Dan) UGH So bored I need something to punch

(Jax) Would a punching bag do?

(Manly Dan) WOULD IT?! I mean uh yes DO YOU HAVE ONE?!

(Jax) No i'm just asking..

(Manly Dan) Sigh

(Wendy) Oh calm down Dad.. I think you can go ONE DAY without Punching something in the face

(Manly Dan) Feh you're a girl of course YOU'D Say that I wish one of those Llamas had stuck around

(Jax) Llamas?

(Dipper) These crazy Alien Llamas showed up and tried to kill this Multi headed Bear so we chased them off by bluffing that we could destroy them all with a book we got from an old man.. and the Time Measure which we didn't even have haha.. yeah...

(Jax) I know them.. they were the ones who helped me Blendin and my brother return from the moon...

I can't believe they would unjustly try to kill him...

(Manly Dan) Well to be honest we have no idea whether or not it was unjustly..

(Dipper) OF COURSE IT WAS UNJUSTLY! The Multi Bear is my friend...

(Wendy) (Whacks Manly Dan) Yeah Dad seriously

(Manly Dan) You do realize if you weren't my daughter I would kill you for slapping me...

(McGucket) HEY!

(Dipper) YAAAH!

DUDE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

(McGucket) Sorry couldn't help myself hee hee hee..

(Dipper) I thought you didn't stay here anymore?

(McGucket) I don't... But there was something I needed to tell you...

(Manly Dan) Well for Pete's sake say it man!

(McGucket) Oh right... uumm... I can't remember

(Jax) Hey Mr. Corduroy I found a uh Punching Bag amongst all the junk!

(Manly Dan) REALLY?! (sees dark blue punching with a red 7 imprinted on it)

(McGucket) OH!

(Wendy) YEESH Dude don't yell like that what is it?!

(McGucket) I REMEMBER NOW!

(Dipper) Ok ok just tell us and stop yelling!

(McGucket) Legend has it that on one day in one paticular time There will be 7 of one man on this planet for 7 Years

And when the 7 Years are up that's when the end will come..

(All) ...

(Wendy) Who exactly?

(McGucket) I don't know but The 7 Years just ended!

(Dipper) Buut... The World hasn't ended..

(McGucket) Huh? OH DONKEY SPITTLE!

Maybe I was wrong..

(Dipper) I don't know... but this isn't the first possibility for the end of the world we've heard.. How many more legends of the apocalypse could be connected to this one day?

(Wendy) I don't know it's weird Mabel ending time us all using the books to destroy the world us kissing ending the world it doesn't make any sense

(Manly Dan) You what?

(Wendy) ! Uumm.. Nothing we just uhh...

(Jax) According to my brother and Blendin if Wendy and Dipper kiss the world might end.

(Manly Dan still punching punching bag) So if you kiss this awkward sweaty weirdo the world ends?.. So that's what you've been hiding from me...

But why hide that.. Unless... You actually like the guy?!

(Wendy) WHAT?! Pfft... Why would you eheh

(McGucket) Why of course she does legend has it the two of them have a love stronger than any other but the girl's is hidden deep down! or so the story goes..

(Awkward silence)

(Manly Dan) Well.. I guess I can't actually complain since this one is actually the only one so far that has been your age (Destroys Punching Bag)

Aaaww man I killed it!

(Wendy) Uhhh haha yeah...

(Jax) Wait he's your age? Shouldn't be like 15 by this time.. you sure look like that..

(Wendy) Uumm.. Well no I uh lied about my age to look cooler because i'm freakishly tall...

(Manly Dan) FREAKISH?! Your height is a gift! I'd have given anything to be that tall by that age!

I would have been the manliest kid in my school!

(Wendy) ...

(Manly Dan) Not that you're manly! You're very woman! Errr... Very 12 Year Old Girl...

I should shut up now..

(Jax) Wait if your taller than your Dad was at that age... HOW TALL ARE YOU GONNA BE WHEN YOUR HIS AGE?!

(Wendy) I DON'T KNOW! I don't control my height! ...sometimes I wish I did...

(Dipper) Look Wendy your great the way you are don't ever think you need to change!

(Wendy)... Thanks Dip (Pushes his hat over his head)

(Ok ok enough of that on to Blendin)

(Gideon) Ok so what is it exactly were looking for again?

(Robbie) Mabel and Stan They have Book 3

(Gideon) And why do we need Book 3?

(Blendin) Since we were forced to leave McGucket I asked him to write in it all that he knows about this Bill Character This mysterious number 7

And all that he knew about what caused his insanity

(Gideon) Couldn't we just y'know ask him?

(Robbie) Poop this is McGucket were talking about he probably doesn't even remember anymore!

(Gideon) Good Point and will you cut it with the Poop!

(?) Knock Knock

(Lights Flicker)

(Robbie) What the?

(Blendin) Who or what is that?

(Gideon) GASP It's the Summerween Trickster!

(Blendin) The what?!

(Gideon) A creature made entirely of tasteless candy it was eaten by that Big Guy of the Mystery Shack.. But I rebuilt it when I thought I needed him to destroy Dipper Mabel and Wendy

(Robbie) Oh great.. Shouldn't he only be out on Summerween?

(Gideon) Normally yes... but I made some modifications...

(Blendin) Well thanks a lot kid..

(Gideon) I thought you destroyed him with that Sonic Blast thing of yours? like the rest of the creatures

(Blendin) It was only supposed to render them unconsious... I don't resort to killing..

(Robbie) Ah great..

(Trickster) Speaking of the rest of the monsters (All the other various creatures of Gravity Falls come up behind him)

(Gideon/Robbie/Blendin) O_O

(Robbie) Uuhh.. Blendin.. Now's a nice time to knock these guys out like you did before..

(Blendin) Uh right (Pulls out Sonic Pencil)

It's not working!

(Gideon) WHAT?! Why not?!

(Blendin) OH I don't know maybe the batteries ran down it's been 7 years y'know!

(Gideon) What type do they use?

(Blendin) KID IT'S A DEVICE FROM THE FUTURE!

The only place I could find a suitable battery for this is my time!

(Robbie) Oh and Time Travel with that Time Measure is still locked off from the paradox!

(Gideon) WHAT?!

(Earless head of Larry King comes up)

(Larry) So you think you can just up and ditch us huh Gideon? How long have we been out? You look.. a lot older

(Gideon) Uh not that long... I don't think see we've been locked in the past

(Manotaur) HAH! Like were going to believe that!

(Gideon) BUT IT'S TRUE!

(Jeff) It doesn't matter just give us the chosen ones!

(Gideon) Uuuhh... No..

(Vampire) What? Hiss... You promised us the chosen ones Gideon What has changed?

(Gideon) ...Listen Creatures this man Blendin Blandin

(Blendin) Sup

(Gideon) He can help us! He has a way of resolving this whole issue without any killing!

(Trickster) SILENCE! The Pines have insulted me! and for this they must pay!

WITH THEIR LIVES!

(Gideon) They insulted me too! But over the last seven years I've gotten a different perspective... I realize that I couldn't live without Mabel and if letting the others live too makes her happy then by golly Lil Ol Me isn't gonna let anything happen to them!

(Both) ...Wow

(Leaderaur) (Walks up to Gideon)

KILL THE CHOSEN ONES OR NEVER BE A MAN!

(Gideon) ...WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH BEING A MAN?!

I'm standing up for myself and that's man enough!

(Gnomes build up a Dinosaur creature similar to how they built up the creature in Tourist Trapped)

(Gideon) Yahaha whoa..

(Floating Eyeballs look down at Gideon)

(Giant Vampire Bats swoop after Blendin and bite him)

(Robbie) WHOA Did you just get bit by a Vampire Bat?!

(Blendin) Yes.. but i'm fine... my blood doesn't work the same as you humans now let's get out of here!

(The trio continue running away)

(Robbie) Dude keep up

(Blendin) I'm sorry gasp i've got gasp chubby legs

(Trickster) Get back here you!

(Slices the Trickster's head off with a katana)

(?) Heel Monsters! For your Master has come!

(Vampire Bats) Eh?

(Blows away the gnomes)

(?) All of you leave these people be!

(The Monsters looking terrified run away)

(Robbie) Whew am I glad to see you..

(Blendin) Whew thank you... So who?

(Ixe) The name is Ixe I believe you're Blendin Blandin?

(Blendin) HAHAHA! I was wondering when i'd find you! Yes that's me!

(Ixe) What is Robbie V and Gideon Gleeful doing here?

(Blendin) It's a long story they're helping out for now

(Ixe) I see... are Dipper and Wendy safe?

(Blendin) Yes... I just left them at the dump...

(Ixe) Good... I'm afraid to tell you that The others have died... Isaac was after them... then there was a flash of light

(Gideon) !... Mabel i-is... D-dead (As those of you who have read the full fic should know they're not really of course)

(Robbie) Oh crap..

(Blendin) N-no...No they're not

(Robbie) W-what?

(Blendin) Robbie Gideon we said we were going to get Book 3... and this is an easy way of getting it we'll travel back in time and rescue Mabel and Stan!

(Gideon) B-but you said it was impossible!

(Blendin) It is.. usually But see this button on the side?

(Gideon) No never have

(Blendin) Good you weren't supposed to it's camoflaged nobody is supposed to use that button unless the fate of the universe depends on it

(Robbie) What why?! what does it do?

(Blendin) Normally nothing but if something is preventing it from going through time

It will make it go into overdrive but the risks are high it could blow the entire earth apart

(Robbie) WHAT?! And were using it?!

(Blendin) I promised that kid i'd keep them all safe.. and that's what I intend to do

But we have to remember... That Button quickly overheats the module

Within two uses it makes it's insides melt to the point where it can no longer go through time..

So we only have one shot at this we rescue them quick and then come back to 3 days from now

(Robbie) But that'd be the end of the Time Measure are you sure you want to-

(Blendin) My Time Measure is going to break anyway

So it doesn't make a difference

ACK!

(Robbie/Gideon) Blendin?!

(Blendin) It's the vampire Bat.. it bit me...

(Gideon) WHAT?! But you said your blood works different

(Blendin) It does... i'm not turning into a vampire... i'm dying...

(Blendin)... it's up to you now

Rescue Mabel and Stan...

(Robbie) BLENDIN! Don't die!

(Blendin) Hey it's alright I lived a long time...

and i've made a lot of mistakes...

(Gideon) ...

(Blendin last breath gives away)

(Robbie) Alright then... let's go... (sniff)

(Sort of Flashback)

(Gideon) I'll save you (whacks Isaac over the head)

(All) Huh?

(Mabel) Oh great Gideon's alive...

Why did you save us?

(Gideon) Isn't it obvious? For you my darling!

(Mabel) UGH But you just tried to kill us... And can't you take a hint I have a boyfriend now!

(Robbie) The same could have been said for Wendy y'know?

(Mabel) Oh great Robbie...

(Stan) What the heck is going on?

(Robbie) We saved your lives and your not even gonna thank us?

(Mabel) What the heck are you even doing together?

(Isaac) Oh not even their body will be together when i'm through with them!

(Robbie) Oh crap he's awake! RUN!

(Mabel) I don't take orders from the likes of you!

(Slashes Katana)

(Mabel) Although running might not be such a bad idea! let's go! (runs)

(They continue running)

(Mabel) What the heck are we gonna do? He's' too fast!

(Gideon) Hmm.. i've got an idea but you gotta trust me!

(Mabel) No way! You tried to kill my brother why should I trust you?

(Gideon) Were about to die what have you got to lose?

(Mabel)... Ugh fine

(Gideon) Thank you alright here goes nothing! (FLASH)

(All of them are then transported straight to the castle)

(Mabel) What? where are we?

(Stan) It's the castle... the one we were trying to get to... but how?

(Gideon) I believe this should explain things?

(Mabel) GASP It's Blendin's tape measure! how could you?

(Gideon) He gave it to me... he said for me to come get you from that time period

(Mabel) Wait what?

(Gideon) I've zapped us quite a ways into the future If it weren't for my interference Isaac would've killed you...

(Mabel) Ugh my brain hurts

(Candy) I concur... how long in the future are we?

(Robbie) About 3 days..

(Grenda) OH MY GOSH! MY MOM IS GONNA BE LIKE SO WORRIED! CAN WE TRANSPORT BACK?

(Gideon) No i'm sorry the Tape Measure just isn't working right... something seems to be blocking it from our time period... the only way I was able to get it there was by Setting it on Maximum Power but it seems to have burned out...

(Mabel) So why did he give it to you anyway?..

(Gideon) Because... he died...

(Stan) Wait what? this guy promised us a way out of this! and now you're telling us he died?

(Robbie) Calm down Yes he's gone but why do you think he gave the tape measure to us?

(Mabel) No idea actually...

(Robbie) Because he was counting on us to fix this! look I know it sounds crazy but we're your only hope right now!

(Stan) I don't know can we actually trust them?

(Mabel) Probably not but we've got no choice right now... we're out of options..

...Where's my brother?..

(Gideon) He's been fighting off various things himself including us for the last 3 days... but he's at the dump now safe and sound

(Mabel) Sigh... good Alright how long have we gotta stay here?

(Gideon) We don't anymore... We need to head for the White House

(Stan) But I thought you said this... Tape Measure thing isn't working right how can we get to the White House?

(Robbie) Leave that to me...

And thus the end of the longest chapter so far this one took for flipping EVER to write Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

I think this cleared up the whole paradoxy mess this time.. or did it? well THIS paradox anyway lol


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 RUN!

Ok so even though this paticular paradox is now resolved we still have a little bit more to go through before we officially get back to Mabel Stan Candy Grenda Pacifica Robbie and Gideon Wow that's a lot of people LOL

So let's start out back at the dump (3 days ago)

(Ixe) CHOSEN ONES! (Ixe is holding the body of Blendin Blandin)

(Dipper) Ixe?.. what are you doing he- OH MY GOSH!

(Ixe) I am sorry to inform you that Blendin Blandin... is gone The Goth One and Gideon have gone to rescue your sister and uncle who are in great danger we may not see them again for some time...

(Wendy) Wha-But... how did this happen?

(Ixe) The Monsters of Gravity Falls were chasing them... in hopes of discovering your location..

They each refused to do so.. I managed to chase them off for a time I am praying they did not follow me here...

(Dipper)... Robbie and Gideon refused to-...

(Monsters) AT LAST!

(Manly Dan) Nice going Grim! Now they've found us all!

(Ixe)... McGucket?

(McGucket) Yess?!

(Ixe) I'm going to need a microphone...

(Right outside the dump all the monsters have gathered)

(Jeff) COME ON OUT YOU COWARDS!

(Ixe through a microphone) Sorry sorry is this thing on?

(Leaderaur) What is this?

(Ixe) HELLO GRAVITY FALLS! Who takes the chosen ones.. takes the world...

But bad news all of you... CAUSE GUESS WHO?! (Ixe jumps out) Now see you all you're all walking up to this dump here..

It's very annoying could you all sit still for a moment BECAUSE I AM TALKING!

Now question of the hour is.. Who's got the Chosen ones.. Answer I do

Next question who's coming to take them from me.. (Holds out his arms on each side)

COME ON! Look at me! No Plan No Back Up No Weapons worth a crap Oh and something else I don't have ANYTHING TO LOSE!

So if you're standing out there with your silly little soldiers with all your silly little weapons And you've got any plans on hurting the chosen ones TONIGHT! Just remember who's standing in your way! Remember Every Blank Legend out there about me AND THEN! AND THEN!

DO THE SMART THING... Let somebody else try first!

(Jeff) Let's get outta here!

(Manotaur) RUN!

(Larry) I'm hopping i'm hopping away from the grim reaper!

(Gobblewonker) ROWWWR! (Runs away)

(Eyeballs and Giant Vampire Bats fly away)

(Ixe) Well that'll keep them gone for about three days...

(All) O_O

(Ixe) What?...

(Manly Dan) That... was... AWESOME!

So this part was basically to show just how terrified they really are of Ixe  
Anywho back to Ivan

(7 Years ago)

(Ivan wakes up)

(Ivan) Ugh what the-

Where am I?.. I was just punched by Dan and then...

(Gideon) You're fine don't worry (sorry try not to get a headache but this is Past Gideon back before he went to florida and waited 7 years)

(Ivan) Uugh... Wha-.. You didn't go with the others?

(Gideon) No... I chose not too.. Because i'm tired i'm gonna find my own way home..

(Ivan) A-alright... Why did you-... Bring me here..

(Gideon) I didn't i'm just walking by

(Ivan) Whah?- (Car horn honks)

THE HECK?!

(Jumps out of the way)

(Ivan) You could've told me I was laying in the road..

(Gideon) Yeah I could have

(Ivan) Ugh I'm gonna go find the Ex-wife of McGucket You coming with me?

(Gideon) Heck no i'm tired of all of this crap

(Ivan) Feh suit yourself I guess

(Knocks on door)

(?) Yes?

(Ivan) Uhh does Amelia live here?

(?) Who wants to know?

(Ivan) Uh I need to ask her a few questions that's all

(?) Alright fine Amelia is me

(Ivan) ?! But you don't look like.. Oh I guess you're older

(Amelia) What/

(Ivan) Nothing.. May I come in?

(Amelia) Sure Whoa you're hairy what the heck are you?

(Ivan) Umm... Nevermind

(And that's enough for this chapter please review)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Let's head to the white house

GOOD NEW GUYS! Were getting to Mabel and Stan this chapter! but first a little bit of Ivan  
Also I wanna thank that anonymous review for the high compliments since I can't reply  
I really appreciate it especially considering how corny this is

(Amelia) So what are you here to investigate about? If this is about that murder I told you I had nothing to do with it

(Ivan) No i'm not... Murder? You mean of Bewarb?

(Amelia) (Spit take) Bewarb was murdered?

(Ivan) I take it it's not that one then..

(Amelia) No it's... not i'm talking about Alice..

(Ivan) Alice?..

(Amelia) Yeah she was uumm.. Murdered can we not talk about that please?..

(Ivan) Alright.. that's not what I came to talk about anyway..

(Amelia) Then what are you here for?

(Ivan) It's about Wendy Corduroy

(Amelia) Huh.. Alice's daughter huh?

What does she still think i'm responsible

(Ivan) (Wendy's mother was?...What?) Eh I don't know.. but it's not that.. it's..

Are you two related?

(Amelia) Say what? HAHA No but I guess we do have a bit of a resemblance

(Ivan) I'll say..

(Amelia) So why are you asking?

(Ivan) Uumm.. What if I said i'd seen the future would you believe me?

(Amelia) Probably i've dealt with a lot of paranormal stuff happening lately so it doesn't seem all that unlikely why? have you?

(Ivan) Uumm.. yes

(Amelia) Awesome! So what am I like in the future? Huh?

(Ivan) (Ivan remembers he can't tell her since she is dead anyhow) Actually I haven't encountered you in the future yet... not exactly

(Amelia) Exactly?

(Ivan) I encountered Wendy Corduroy exactly 7 Years from now..

(Amelia) Alright... Wow.. Time Travel.. So what is she like?

(Ivan) Uumm.. like you

(Amelia) Pardon?

(Ivan) She looks just like you! down to every single detail on her face!

(Amelia) Wow...

(Ivan) And that's what I came to ask about..

Why is that? Why does she look just like you?!

(Amelia) Beats me

(Ivan) What?

(Amelia) I said I don't know

(Ivan) (I can't believe it she's serious she actually has no idea why she-..)

Hmm... Very well.. If you do come upon any information.. any at all tell me

(Amelia) Actually.. I did..

(Ivan) ?! Really? W-what do you?-

(Amelia) Not about Wendy but... It might interest you

(Ivan) Very well! Tell me!

(Amelia) It's about a boy named.. Dipper Pines

(Ivan) ?! WHAT?!

(And that's all for this conversation here now let's see what's up with the other team! At last! lol I feel like it's been forever since i've wrote anything about Mabel well.. besides copy pasting the previous chapter in 34)

(Right now the gang is walking to reunite with the rest of the team)

(Mabel) Uh Robbie..

(Robbie) Yeah kid?

(Mabel) It didn't even cross my mind what with how fast everything was going by..

Why do you look older? I mean your acne is gone your considerably less stupid looking...

(Robbie) Thanks.. I think Well me and Gideon got locked in the past for 7 years where we lived out our life in order to get back to the present

(Stan) But... Short Stack doesn't look any older

(Gideon) Yes but you forget Stan I am a Wooden Doll (I wish I could make you forget)

(Grenda) HE'S A DOLL?!

(Candy) Ohh most intriguing

(Gideon) Did I just blab it to the rest of these lunatics?

(Pacifica) Uh yeah kinda

(Gideon) Well while i'm spoiling secrets he's a clone created by a magic copier!

(Stan) (Spit Take) What?

(Robbie) I am so going to kill you Poop

(Mabel) Magic Copier?! You mean like the one in Stan's office?

(Robbie) WHAT?!

(Mabel) Yeah it's a Magic Copier that can clone someone except if they get wet they die my brother used it to create clones of himself to impress Wendy once HAHA... I probably shouldn't have said all that out loud

(Robbie) DOH So that's why-..

(Mabel) Huh?

(Robbie) Nothing.. Where did Stan get it?

(Stan) I bought it from a garage sale it was pretty cheap... I bought it along with a bunch of Wax Figures Wax Sherlock Holmes Wax Shakespeare... I kinda miss those guys..

(Mabel) THEY WERE EVIL!

(Stan) Yeah right like i'm gonna believe that..

(Mabel) The Copier could clone human beings.. You might as well believe it!

(Robbie) Kid's got a point... So I wonder how that guy could've.. came across The Magic Copier

(Mabel) Hey if you're a Clone do you melt if I touch you with water or Pitt Cola?

(Robbie) No I uh not anymore..

(Mabel) Why not?

(Robbie) OH LOOK WERE HERE!

(Mabel) Huh? oh The Dump?..

(Robbie) Yeah figured we'd get the rest of them before we head off to the White House..

(Candy) Sir.. why are we heading to the white house?

(Mabel) Because the 8th and a half president of America is taking over!

He's ridiculously silly! and can apparently spread chaos

We were gonna wait 3 days to go so we could lose that Isaac guy but...

Well it's been 3 Days

(Robbie) ...Right

(Ixe) Ah so you arrived

(Gideon) Good to see the monsters didn't find you here...

(Ixe) Well to be honest they did.. But I managed to scare them away

(Manly Dan) AND IT WAS AWESOME!

(Wendy) Yeah.. it was pretty cool

(Ixe) Oh come on.. it's not like i'm actually that tough they're not scared of me they're scared of the grim reaper

which I happen to be the basis for

(Dipper) Whoa Candy Grenda didn't expect to see you here or Pacifica (glares)

(Pacifica) Dipper Pines (glares)

(Mabel) Whoa whoa Dipper we wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Pacifica we OWE HER alright?

(Dipper) W-what?.. Alright

(Robbie) Hey where's the Big Dude?

(Dipper) Soos like you guys got transported off to different times and we haven't managed to get him back

A friend of mine went to get him but he hasn't come back yet..

(Ixe) Should we not wait for Ivan?

(Robbie) Last I checked Ivan was fine.. Granted that was 7 years ago

Not sure where he is now

(Gideon) Me either.. He disapeared into the shadows

(Dipper) So Mabel you've got Book 3 right?

(Mabel) You betcha (Hands him Book 3)

(Dipper) YES!

(Mabel) Huh?

(Robbie) Well while me and Gideon were back 7 years in the past with Blendin we asked the man currently in possession of the book to write us down a form of spell that can get us there but he told us we'd need all 3 books to do it

(Mabel) But we don't have Book 1

(Dipper) Guess again Sister SHABAM!

(Mabel) AAHH! But how?-

(Dipper) I don't know an old man in a black cloak had it probably a future version since it's supposed to still be with Isaac

(Robbie) Alright 'Genius' Perform the spell or whatever

(Dipper recites the magic words to perform the spell yeah i'm too lazy to come up with the words)

(The Numbers on the books begin to glow but then stop)

(Dipper) W-wha what happened?

(Mabel) What the hay-hay bro-bro why didn't it zap us to the white house?

(Robbie) DOH!

(Dipper) What?

(Robbie) Well.. according to McGucket there's a book 0 that we need

(Dipper) WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner you jerk!

(Robbie) I forgot ok! Look it's fine McGucket probably knows where it is we'll just-

(McGucket) Yes?

(Robbie) ACK! Whe-where did you come from?

(McGucket) Sorry hee-hee did someone say my name?

(Dipper) Yes Robbie said you know where Book 0 is?

(McGucket) Ah yes.. Book 0 is closer than you think

(Manly Dan) Just get on with it old man!

(Grenda) YEAH!

(McGucket) Scrapdoodle you're no fun alright it's in the possession one of these two's best friends!

(Points to Robbie and Wendy)

(Wendy) Wait what?

(Robbie) SAY WHAT?

(Dipper) So does he mean those guys at the convenience store?

(Wendy) I think soo... W-which one?

(McGucket) Now I can't tell you that what fun would that be!

(Mabel) McGucket we've gotta know now! We gotta save the world!

(McGucket) Alright alright i'll tell you but in a riddle

The one who's most overweight!

(All) (Silence)

(Wendy) Pfft Dude that's not a riddle! That's easily Thompson!

(McGucket) Aaww Banjo Polish!

(Dipper) Well.. Let's go to Thompson's house I guess...

And that's it WHAT THE HECK?! Thompson has Book 0? What is this load of crap and what is he even talking about?

Find out next chapter as the gang finally comes all together.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 The gang's all here

Ok soo.. No Long Speech let's just go

(Dipper) Alright so where does Thompson live?

(Robbie) I don't know I haven't been here in a long time..

(Wendy) I know the way

(Mabel)... Grunkle Stan can't we just use the portal in the shack?

(Grunkle Stan) No i'm afraid not the portal in the shack and the castle tracks someone down with their blood..

It has everyone in Gravity Falls Registered yes but we can only go to anywhere in Gravity Falls

(Gideon) I still don't understand how could this 'Thompson' fellow have acquired Book 0

(Wendy) No idea but considering a simple kiss can destroy the entire world and a little girl could end all of time...

Nothing suprises me anymore

(Dipper) Yeah..

(Mabel) Yeah but those are just legends we don't have any proof that it's-

(Ixe) No it's true.. I saw it all those years ago.. I remember it

It was like a Vision.. but it wasn't it was real more real than anything in the world..

(Candy) Well at times I have had weird dreams.. of things that happen later but never something as scary as that

(Grenda) YEAH! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD?!

(Ixe) Who ARE These two girls?

(Mabel) They're my friends!

(Manly Dan) OH MY GOSH IT'S WRECK IT RALPH!

(Grenda) W-what?

(Manly Dan) Can I have your autograph?

(Grenda) I'M NOT WRECK IT RALPH!

THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK THAT SOMEONE HAS SAID THAT!

I MEAN REALLY! DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT WRECK IT RALPH WOULD GO AROUND WEARING THIS?

(Manly Dan) Well now that you mention it..

(Mabel) Grenda calm down!

(Grenda) NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!

(Pacifica) HAHAHA Looks like Lizard Lady finally realized what people think of her

(Grenda) I'M NOT EVEN HOLDING A LIZARD!

(Candy) Grenda Please!

(Grenda) NO I!-

(Ixe) Shhh

(Mabel) ?! What did you do?

(Ixe) It's a technique known by my people

Can silence Non-Intelligent Life-Forms but it only works once

(Grenda) UNINTELLIGENT?!

(Robbie) Good going..

(Grenda) WHY I'M SO MAD I COULD-

(Wendy) AHEM were here now

(Robbie) Thank goodness...

(Wendy) I'll knock.. i'm probably the only person he'll recognize

(Robbie) Pfft.. I don't look that much different

(Wendy) Dude you don't even have your emo style hair anymore!

(Robbie) Well I-.. EMO STYLE?

(Dipper) Guys just knock

(Wendy knocks on the door)

(Lee) Hello?

(Wendy) Lee?.. what are you doing here?

(Nate) Who's at the door Lee? OH CRAP

(Wendy)... Is Tambry here too?

(Tambry) Eh

(Wendy) SHE IS! What the heck is going on?

(Thompson) Um calm down Wendy listen uh...

Well you canceled on us cause of what happened with Robbie for the big Game Night here and uh..

We had it without you

(Wendy starts steaming)

(Dipper) Dude you guys are having a game night?

(Thompson) Oh hey you brought Mr. Fun Times!

(Robbie) Hey don't forget me guys!

(Thompson) Uuhh.. Robbie?

(Robbie) Look it's complicated ok..

(Wendy) Thompson we need to ask you if we could borrow something..

(Thompson) Sure anything!

(Wendy) Well uh-

(Thompson) On one condition

(Wendy) What?

(Thompson) Since you're hanging out with Robbie.. Your obviously not too depressed anymore So hows about all you guys come in and join us for the Game Night?

(Wendy) ...Sigh sure I guess

(Robbie) Why not

(Dipper) Count me in!

(Mabel) Me too!

(Candy/Grenda) YEAH!

(Nate) Ok dudes but listen up.. No adults allowed alright?

(Pacifica) Feh I didn't want to play anyway

(Lee) Uuumm.. You're not a- nevermind

(Ixe) I would not dream of joining you in this foolishness

(Stan/Dan) Me neither

(Thompson) Alright so... GAME NIGHT EVERYBODY?

(All) GAME NIGHT!

(Everybody but Stan Dan Ixe and Pacifica)

(Dan) So what we do wait?

(Ixe) I suppose that is logical

(Pacifica) pfft.. I'm going home later losers!

And thus the end of this chapter it turned out rather short next time GAME NIGHT!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 GAME NIGHT!

Ok so here we go

(Gideon) Oh hello everyone sorry took forever to find you had to stop by the Ice Cream Truck what are you all doing out here?.. and where are the others?

(Grunkle Stan) Oh they went in to play Video Games with a bunch of teenagers apperantly it's the only way to get Book 0

(Ixe) Indeed but we decided to wait outside

(Manly Dan) Yeah cause we totally didn't wanna play kids games

(Gideon) So you were kicked out?

(Stan/Ixe/Dan) Yesss...

(Gideon) Figures... Alright I guess we'll wait then..

(Inside Thompson's house)

(Dipper) So what are we gonna play? I can't think of too many things that we could play umm... 10 player?

(Lee) Nah dude we don't need it Besides Tambry's just gonna be playing a cell phone game the entire time

(Mabel) HAHA Then why do you guys invite her?

(Nate) (Shrugs) I don't know cause it's the polite thing to do? She is our friend after all

(Lee) Yeah and this is Thompson's Game Night but he'll just be playing Dancy Pants all day

After the convenience store he bought the game and has been obsessed with the game ever since

Hey you should play it with him kid!

(Grenda) WHA?- ARE YOU INSINUATING SOMETHING?

(Lee) Uh no I-

(Nate) Good going Genius

(Lee) Your mom's a genius!

(Mabel) Sorry guys Grenda's just.. been a little sensitive lately

(Candy) Grenda we are here to have fun nobody will make fun of you here!

(Nate) Yeah what Fork Girl said

(Candy) FORK GIRL?!

ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS?! I'M NOT EVEN WEARING MY FORKS!

OH I KNOW YOU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LAUGHS AT ME ACROSS FROM ACROSS THE STREET!

(Nate) whoa whoa..

(Mabel) Girls please... He didn't mean it right Nate?

(Nate) Uh no of course not.. didn't mean to offend you at all sorry about that...

(Dipper) Good now let's just go play some games..

(Wendy) THOMPSON! Bring out the games!

(Thompson) Aaww can't you i've gotta get the high score!

(Wendy) Ugh Robbie

(Robbie) I don't remember where they are sorry

(Wendy) Wha?- HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?! You come here for Game Night every week!

(Robbie) Uh what part of 7 years DO YOU NOT GET

(Nate) Huh?

(Lee) Guys guys it's cool i'll get the games out all right?

(Looks through games) Alright so we've got...

Ironic Colors.. Err.. no that's 1 player

Oh we've got Marby's Dreamy Land.. Nah that's still only 4

Orr... Marco Kart Double Speed!

Ok that's 8 Player!

soo... let's fire this baby up!

Ok so in this game we can have a total of 8 Players

Two Players share a controller each though

And they also share a kart one person sits in the back and throws items while the other person drives..

Ok I think it's obvious me and Nate are gonna be on a team soo..

(Grenda) Candy and me are totally gonna play together! YEAH!

(Candy) Naturally

(Lee) Ok well I figure Dr. Fun Times will wanna play with his sister.. Soo..

Ouch sorry that leaves Robbie for you Wendy

(Wendy) Isn't that just peachy...

(Lee) Ok guys NUMBER 1 RULE WE STAY COOL AT ALL TIMES NO FIGHTING!

GOT IT?

(Robbie) Got it

(Wendy) How am I supposed to not fight with this guy?

(Lee) I DON'T KNOW JUST FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!

(Wendy) Fine..

(Thus they then choose their characters Lee and Nate played as the Marco Brothers

Candy and Grenda played as Princesses Applesauce and Lily

Wendy suprising to the group chose The Evil King Snowzer as her character

And Robbie chose Bone Snowzer

Dipper and Mabel took a while choosing which angered the group

Mabel wanted to play as the Baby Marco Brothers but Dipper did not like this idea

He voted on the Warco Brothers deeming himself tough enough

They eventually decided on both a very odd combination)

(The gamers played and played for hours on end usually Wendy and Robbie managed to trounce the other players but on the last game Dipper and Mabel reigned victiorious eventually they fell asleep and at about 3:00 AM The most menacing of them awoke with a Pitt Cola in his hand)

(Robbie) Huh whah?.. YAWN! guys you awake?..

(Wendy) Snoooorrree

(Robbie) YAH!

Ok I guess not... he thought to himself..

Feeling a sudden thirst he looked to see if anything remained in his now crumbled up Pitt Cola Can

Naturally it was empty having been spilled on Thompson's Carpet while he was asleep

Ok Thompson's not gonna like that he thought

Speaking of Thompson where was he?

He looked over to see Thompson still playing Dancy Pants as if in a trance and Tambry was the same with her cell phone

Huh those people really need to get a life..

Hey Thompson!

(Thompson) Huh?

(Robbie) Where are the Pitts?

(Thompson) You know where dude!

(Robbie) No... I really don't

(Thompson) What have you got amnesia or something?.. Whatever They're in the fridge

(Robbie) And where is that?

(Thompson) Dude you got issues down the hall to the right

(Robbie) Alright

As he walked into the kitchen he opened the fridge noticing no Pitts remained the guys probably drunk them all he thought

Having previously noticed Ten Cans spread across the floor he was about to go ask Thompson if anymore remained

When he heard something a large crash

Robbie looked back in the room to see what it was it didn't seem to wake any of the others was he the only one that heard it?

(Robbie) Dude Thompson what was that noise?

(Thompson) I don't know didn't hear anything

How could Thompson not have heard anything? Was he crazy?... well yes but he had to have heard that

(Wendy) SNOOOOOOORRRR

(Robbie) Wow Wendy's snore is REALLY Annoying

(Dipper) Wha? Whoa.. Ugh what is that horrible noise

SNOOOOOOOORRR

(Dipper) Whoa... Hey wait.. is Game Night over?

(Robbie) I would think so

(Dipper) Wendy wake up! (Slaps her in the face)

(Wendy) Whah?- Oh YAAWN! Is it over already?

(Dipper) I think so yeah

(Robbie) Yo Thompson now can you give us that book thing we needed to borrow?

(Thompson) Book? you didn't say anything about a book

(Robbie) Well see it's a book with Six Fingers and a 0 on it it's got lots of paranormal stuff in it

(Thompson) Oh yeah I know what you're talking about except it was blank

(Robbie) Huh?

(Thompson) The book there was nothing in it

(Wendy) Well never the less we need it can you give it to us?

(Thompson) Can't

(Dipper) WHAT?! Why not?

(Thompson) Well ok look..

I left it at Dusk 2 Dawn and i've been too scared to go back

(Wendy) CRAP

(Dipper) Um is it ok if I ask where you got it?

(Thompson) Sure see it's this weird family heirloom my GrandDad gave it to me

(Dipper) Your GrandDad?

(Thompson) Yeah you probably know him by Old Man McGucket)

(Wendy) WHAT?! Since when was McGucket your Grandfather?

(Thompson) Yeah.. Anywho (still playing DancyPants)  
He told me to take it everywhere I go and never lose it  
I still haven't told him I lost it

(Dipper) Well.. I guess were going back to Dusk 2 Dawn

Wake up Mabel

(Mabel) YAH!

Huh?

(Dipper) We gotta go Book 0 is at Dusk 2 Dawn

(Mabel) OH NO Not that place again!

(Wendy) Dipper.. are you sure they'll let us in?

(Dipper) It should be good.. but listen Wendy you might should stay here..

(Wendy) WHAT?!

(Dipper) The ghosts hate Teenagers! And I can't risk something happening to you!

(Wendy) Sigh all right Dork

(Robbie) Yeah I think i'll stay too

I mean not technically a teenager but... Yeah

(Thompson) What?

(Robbie) Nothing

(Dipper) Hey could you guys keep these two for us (Points to Candy and Grenda)

They're kinda in the way right now... You guys'll take them home right?

(Thompson) Uh huh sure..

I'll ask Tambry too soon

Uh you know what nevermind

(Dipper says fearing the idea of Tambry driving)

(Mabel) Candy Grenda!

(Grenda) HUH?

(Mabel) We gotta go come on!

(Candy) Very well

(And thus the gang minus Wendy and Robbie for the moment head to Dusk 2 Dawn)

Anywho hope you liked it as usual please review


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Return to the inconvenience store

Ok so let's start out with Dipper Mabel Candy and Grenda as they walk aside to get the rest of them)

Also I should mention this chapter ended up rather long

(Dipper) Guys!

(Manly Dan) SNOOORRRR

(Dipper) W-wha? ..Now I see where Wendy gets her snore.. (Slaps Dan)

(Manly Dan) AGH WHAT?!... DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!

(Dipper) W-what?.. Pfft no of course not haha

(Mabel) YEAH HE DID! ANd he slapped Wendy too!

(Candy) He also said you snore horribly!

(Manly Dan glares)

(Dipper) Uh well you see I uh-

(Manly Dan) HAHAHAHA YOU GOT SPUNK KID (Punches him)

You got spunk

(Gideon) Huh?- whah?-

(Grunkle Stan) Yaaawwwn oh they're back Wake up Christmas Future

(Ixe) Huh w-whah?... Ugh.. Did you get Book 0?

(Mabel) Nope turns out it's at a haunted convenience store!

(Manly Dan) Haunted huh?.. Weird

Where's Wendy?

(Dipper) I left her behind... these ghosts hate teenagers so there's no way i'm letting her go with us...

(Manly Dan) Haha Wendy's not... Nevermind

(Grunkle Stan scratches head)

(Gideon) Haunted Convenience Store eh?

Actually the ghosts shouldn't be there anymore after I formed the alliance

(Ixe) Yes... well let's just say I broke your little alliance.. they most likely returned to the store

So do we know where were going?..

(Dipper) Um yes I think I know the way...

(And thus they arrive at Dusk 2 Dawn)

(Mabel) Ugh so many not so fond memories of this place...

(Dipper) Oh come all you did was get possessed by a ghost at least you didn't have to... beat them over the head with a bat

(Mabel) HAHA Yeah cause that's totally what happened..

(Dipper) Shut up..

(Grenda) THIS PLACE SOUNDS SCARY...

(Gideon) Don't worry this place is nothing why I tamed these ghosts before there's no way i'll let them harm a hair on any of your heads!

(Grunkle Stan) Thanks... Gideon

(Gideon) Don't mention it.. seriously NEVER MENTION IT

(Ixe) Hmm..

(Candy) What's wrong Mr. Death sir?

(Ixe) I feel a paranormal presence in this place...

(Grunkle Stan) Well that makes sense they said there were ghosts soo...

(Ixe) No it's not a ghost something much much more powerful... a presence like nothing i've ever felt before..

(Manly Dan) Whatever if Short Stack over there can beat him over the head with a bat and even shorter stack  
can make them part of his army... I say a few punches from the whole ol Manly Hand oughta take him down (YAAAAAAAHH!)

(Manly Dan runs in the store)

(They all run in after him)

(Dipper) Dan wait!

(Manly Dan stops)

(Manly Dan) OH MY GOSH!

(Mabel) Wha?-

(Manly Dan) SMILE DIP!

I LOVE THIS STUFF

(Mabel) You.. (Snicker) Like this stuff?

(Manly Dan) Well I was in denial for a long time stating i'd never eat anything unhealthy but then one day Wendy put a bit of this in my coffee  
And I felt like I was in my own world!

(Mabel) I can imagine..

(Manly Dan) I thought they stopped selling this stuff! YES!

(Starts eating it like crazy)

(Gideon) Wow... I can't believe you would eat that.. You know that stuff was banned from America right?... it's very illegal

(Manly Dan) HA Whatever!

(At this point Dan has eaten most of what Mabel left from before)

(Dipper) Wow i'm suprised you even left any Mabel you went crazy..

(Mabel) Yeah... I scarcely even remember eating that stuff..

(Manly Dan) WHAT THE?

(Grunkle Stan) What?

(Manly Dan) Flavor Pups! Flavor Pups as far the eye can see!

(Ixe) Dan just calm down!

(Manly Dan Singing)

Look out! look out!

Flavor Pups on parade!

Here they come!

Hippety Hoppety!

They're here and there

Flavor Pups everywhere

Look out! look out!

They're walking around the bed

On their head

Clippity Cloppity

Arrayed in braid

Flavor pups on parade

What'll I do?

What'll I do?

What an unusual view

I can stand the sight of worms

And look at microscopic germs

But Artifically Flavored Canines Squirm

It's really too much for me!

I am not the type to faint when things are odd

or things are quaint

But seeing things you know that ain't

Can certainly give you an awful fright!

What a sight!

Chase em away! Chase em away!

I'm afraid need your aid

Flavor Pups on parade

Flavor Pups...

Flavor Pups...

Flavor Pups...

(Continues singing)

(Dipper) Wow...

(Mabel) Who knew Dan had a silly side

(Gideon) Sigh let's get outta here!

(Dipper) We have to get Book 0!

Mabel you look over there!

(Mabel) You got it Dippingsauce!

(Just then Mabel notices a large ammount of popsicles)

(She distinctly notices the Pink One)

(This makes Mabel thing about Waddles the poor pig has likely been left by himself this whole time)

(Mabel) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

(Candy) MABEL! What's wrong?

(Mabel) W-w-waddles!

(Grenda) Huh?

(Mabel) It's been three days Grenda and Waddles has been all by himself!

Oh The Poor Little Guy! I can't believe this!

I Gotta go get him!

(Dipper) Mabel what are you doing?

(Rushes out the door)

(Dipper) Sigh great...

(The Freezer then begins to shake)

(Dipper) Uh guys... Do you think that's normal?..

(Ixe) I would say no...

(Gideon) Oh come ghosts... stop messing with us...

(Pa and Ma) Hmm?.. Oh why hello Lil Gideon

Aren't you just the cutest thing!

(Gideon) You two! Stop the shaking of this freezer this instant!

(Dipper) B-but... the freezer shouldn't even be frozen this convenience store has been shut down for years...

(Pa & Ma) True... and that's not us controlling it either...

(Gideon) W-...what?

(Ixe) UGH

(Dipper/Mabel) IXE!

(Ixe) I told you there was something else here... a large ...paranormal signal.. it's in the freezer..  
the paranormal signal is so strong... it's giving me some form of brain freeze.. What is in there?

(Dipper then flashes back to when he visited the convenience store before he remembers when he first opened the freezer... he saw a large brain like creature)

(Dipper) ...I'm gonna open it

(Grenda) ARE YOU NUTS?!

(Candy) Dipper! There's no telling what's in there!

(Dipper opens the freezer)

(Brain creature) BLAARGH!

(Dipper) YAH!

W-what the heck are you?

(Brain Creature) I'm sorry old chap did I scare you? HAHAHA Of course I did who wouldn't be terrified of a hideous creature like me..  
i've scared myself on occasion...

(Mabel) Huh?

(Brain Creature) Allow me to introduce myself my name is George Venice

(Mabel) Yeah ok.. But WHAT are you?

(George) ...I am a creature in which lives in the cold...

Some call me a Freeze Brain HAHAHAHA Get it? Freeze Brain! OH YEAH!

HIGH FIVE!

(All) (Silence)

(George) High Tentacle! Anybody?!

No? Alright fine (high tentacles himself)

(Mabel) What are you doing in this store?

(George) I don't know... it was nice and cold... and no living people were here... So I thought well i'll just help myself

You know that's a good question for you as well...

What the heck are you kids doing back here? figured the ghosts scared you too much

(Mabel) Yeah they did...

(Grenda) I wet myself

(Candy) But we learned that there is a book in this area left here

(Dipper) Yeah have you seen it?

It's big and red with six fingers and a 0 on it

(George) Hmmm... Oh yeah I found it in here.. hold on (goes into the back of the freezer)

Here you go! safe and sound! I hid it in the back of the freezer where I hid Pa Ma's bodies as a just in case! Y'know Pa Ma or anyone else tried to steal it

(Dipper) Eeww... So you know about this book?

(George) Hey when your soul literally inhabits the cold around you with no physical form except this ugly hideous brain thing there's not much to do but listen.. so yeah I know all about this apocalypse stuff...

So anyway here you go (throws it to Dipper)

Enjoy! oh by the way.. you might wanna take one of those hot dogs over there... they're amazing!

(Dipper) Uh y'know..

(Pa and Ma) It's fine really take all you like!

(Dipper) HAHAHA Sweet! (So they each get some)

(Mabel) Hey don't you think we should go get Manly Dan?

(Manly Dan) I like singa about the moona and the juna and the springa!

(Dipper) Hey Dan dude it's time to go

(Manly Dan) OH OK BY FLAVOR PUPS HAVE A NICE WEEKEND! (His eyes are still swirling)

(Dipper) Hey you guys think you can cure him for me?

(Pa & Ma) Of course (Snaps fingers and Dan goes back to normal)

(Manly Dan) UGH WHOA!... That was amazing (Walks flopping to each side)

(Gideon) Let's get outta here..

(Ixe) Ugh what?.. WAS that thing?

(Mabel) It's best not to think about it...

(Dipper) So we'll just go get Wendy and then we'll head off then!

(All) YEAH!

(Speaking of Wendy let's see what she's up too with the rest of the gang)

(Wendy) DUDE THOMPSON

Where are all the colas?

(Thompson) Do I really have to remind you too? (Continues dancing)

(Wendy) No I mean.. The Fridge is empty did you guys drink them all?

(Nate) More like spilled them all look at this carpet HAHA I wonder who did that!

(Robbie) HAHA Yeah.. I wonder

(Nate) Well we can rule Thompson and Tambry out Heh. Who wants to bet it was Lee?

(Lee) What? Dude it wasn't me!

(Wendy) Guys it doesn't matter who did it..

(Nate) OOHHH Sounds like Wendy's guilty!

(Wendy) I am not!

(Robbie) (Silence)

(Lee) Yeah right I bet you were the one who did it! I mean just look at those clothes!  
Covered in Pitt!

(Steam comes out Wendy's ears)

(Nate) Anybody else notice Robbie's being awfully quiet?

(Robbie) HEY I know let's all watch some Normal Show!

(Nate) Good idea dude!

(Lee) Heh i'm suprised he remembered where the DVDs were..

(Robbie) Uuhh..

(Wendy) Sigh i'll go get them..

Let's see hows about... Entrance F6

(Lee) YES THAT'S THE BEST EPISODE!

(Tambry) Eh

(Wendy) Hey Tambry why don't you put your phone down and watch some with us!

(Tambry) Eh? err...

(Robbie) Man I really forgot how bad she was about that..

(Lee) DUDE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECK

(Wendy) Guys don't bother him he's been through a lot lately for real...

(Nate) I'm suprised you're defending him... What's up with you guys today?

(Wendy) You wouldn't believe us if we told you..

Anyway let's just watch it (After about halfway through the half hour special)

(Thompson) YAAAAAARGH

(Wendy) THOMPSON?!

(Nate) Whoa what happened?

(Lee) He's out cold...

What happened?

THOMPSON

(Wendy) Dude wake up!

(Robbie) W-what happened?

(Nate) WHOA!

Some sort of freaky spider on him!

(Wendy) That's not a normal spider!

Everybody get back!

Robbie get the spider spray!

(Robbie) But I don-

(Wendy) LEE!

(Lee) GOT IT!

EAT THIS SPIDER

(Spider) AAAHH ACHO (Dies)

(Nate) AWESOME BRO

(Lee) Has he been bit?

(Wendy) Yeah I think so...

(Robbie) ...No he hasn't been bit

(Nate) H-how?-

(Robbie) I've seen this kind of spider before.. if he had been bit he'd be dead

(Lee) Ooookk then what knocked him out?

(Robbie) I don't know...

Could be anything

(Door opens)

(Dipper) Hey guys we got Book-

WHOA What happened here

And that's the end of this chapter please review


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Invisible Man

Ok so let's continue on Dipper has just arrived at Thompson's house only to find something has knocked Thompson unconscious

(Wendy) DIPPER!

(Lee) Dude you'll never believe there was a spider HUGE SPIDER on Thompson's back

(Nate) Yeah and now he's unconscious but Robbie says it's not the Spider that caused it

(Lee) Hey dude where's your sister?

(Dipper) Oh well after we left the convenience store she went to go get her pig

(Ixe) Child I believe we have to go

(Dipper) Just a minute..

(Nate) WHOA DUDE Nice Costume but you know Summerween's over right?

(Ixe) Uhh yes...

(Gideon) Were waiting on Mabel Ixe

(Wendy) I'm not going anywhere until we find out what's wrong with Thompson

(Ixe)...Sigh all right fine...

Let me see him (looks at Thompson)

(Ixe) ...W-what?

He's been hit by blunt force

(Tambry) Is he-... dead?

(Ixe) No he'll wake up... But what could have possibly caused this?

(Man walks in wearing a gray coat)

(?) Well it's simple really

(Candy) Wha?- Who?

(?) I can't say where or how but in this house there hides an invisible man

(Ixe) Who the heck are you?

(?) Oh right... (Takes off his coat)

(Grenda) WHAT?!

(Dipper) BLENDIN?!

(Blendin) HAHAHA Yes it's me

(Robbie) BLENDIN?!

(Gideon) But how you died!

(Ixe) Indeed we saw you die before our very eyes

(Blendin) Well it's quite simple really

I saved a bit of your human food that hot dog stuff I believe

I'm biologically quite different from you humans

While it may be unhealthy for you

It was the perfect antidote for me!

it won't be enough to keep me healthy though... if i'm gonna stay alive i'm gonna need a bit more

(Dipper) Will this do? (Gives Hot Dogs from the convenience store)

(Blendin) WHOAHOHO! YES I THINK SO!

(Wendy) Uh Blendin?...

(Blendin) Oh right Thompson... he'll be fine but the invisible man is still here

I'm not sure how but I think there's a member of the Time Paradox Enforcement Squadron within the area

He's using Color Match if I had my Sonic Pencil I could simply undo the camoflauge and then we could find him with ease...

(?) Well you're half right

(Blendin) Whah?

(?) I'm using Color Match but i'm not one of your Time Paradox Enforcement Squadron

(Blendin) WHAT?! But my people are the only ones to develop that sort of technology!

(?) Oh is that so?

(Blendin)... Whatever I don't care how you acquired that technology Why are you after this man?

(?) That will become evident in time..

(Blendin) Listen to me I don't care what your reason i'm Blendin Blandin.. and right now i'm stuck here

These people are my friends and if you hurt anyone of them you'll have to go through me!

(?) Friends? why is wasn't long ago you swore revenge against the two children

Tell me Blendin what has changed?

(Blendin) I was a different person then!

(?) Of course you were..

Whatever Blendin Blandin for now i'll leave

But watch out for the spiders

(Blendin) Spiders? Wait what?

COME BACK!

DOH

(Mabel) GUYS!

I FOUND WADDLES

(Blendin) Waddles...

(Mabel) Yeah turns out he was hiding inside the shack the whole time whew thank goodness he didn't get out...

(Blendin thinking to himself)

(That guy raises a good point what AM I doing here? these kids ruined my life took away everything from me why am I holding to them all so strongly?)

(Thompson) Uunn

(Blendin) Oh good you're awake..

Listen you guys aren't safe here i'm gonna have to ask you all to come with us

(Lee) Come with you? Like where are you going?

(Wendy) Ok ok hold on guys it's kind of a long story

(They explain the whole story to the teenagers and after about three times they finally begin to understand it)

(Lee) WHOHOHO Wow... I can't believe you guys have been fighting monsters

(Thompson) Sorry dude about being so harsh I had no idea you'd been... gone 7 Years..

(Robbie) ...

(Nate) So you really think were like in danger?

(Blendin) Yes ...Whatever that thing is it's extremely dangerous

(Tambry) Status Update Going on an insane adventure in Washington DC

(Blendin) HEY HEY ERASE THAT

For all we know they can track you down through that and they'll be able to find us!

(Tambry) Ugh fine..

(Grenda) SO LET'S JUST GO ALREADY

(Gideon) Yes I believe it's time..

(Dipper yet again performs the teleportation spell)

(Dipper) WHAT?! It's still not working?

(Ixe) Impossible... We should have everything now...

Give me Book 0

(Dipper) Uh ok (Hands it to Ixe)

(Ixe) AHA As you can see. This book is not Blank...

(Dipper) So?

(Ixe) Meaning this is a fake...

(Dipper) WHAT?!

(Wendy) Oh great...

Hope you enjoyed it please review


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 an undetected theft

Ok so here we go

(Dipper) ARE YOU SURE?! I mean maybe someone just wrote in it?

(Mabel) Yeah that George guy looked like somebody who would spread graffiti!

(Ixe) No... (shuts book) Because no normal pen could write on the pages of this book

(Dipper) WHAT?! But I could write in the pages of Book 3!

(Ixe) Yes I know... but you're one of the chosen ones so it is possible for you to write in it normally

(Dipper) Hmm...

(Dipper) There are only three chosen ones and unless one of you wrote in it the only possibility is it's fake..

(Mabel) And none of us did?

(Wendy) Nope

(Dipper) No..

(Blendin) BUT WHY?! WAS THOMPSON'S BOOK FAKE?!

(Ixe) No Thompson said his book was blank...

Meaning he had the real book

(Dipper) Which means... George gave us a fake!

I knew it! He must be working for Quentin!

(Candy) But George seemed like a nice guy!

(Mabel) Well... he was a Brain who lives in cold

Everybody knows Brain Freezes are evil

Waddles can you say Brain Freeze?

(Waddles) Oink Oink

(Mabel) SQUEE! (hugs Waddles)

(Dipper) WHATEVER! We'll just go get the real book from George and be back before the day is over

(Wendy) You'd better be doofus (kisses him)

(Lee) (Looks at Robbie) Dude she just-

(Robbie) I know shut your trap!

(Nate) Pffft

(Blendin) I'll stay here with the teens in case the Invisible Man comes back

(Dipper) That might be a good idea..

COME ON MABEL!

(Mabel) COMING!

(Waddles) OINK OINK!

(So everyone but the teens arrive at the convenience store again)

(Manly Dan) I WONDER IF THEY'VE GOT ANY SMILE DIP LEFT!

(Dipper) Dan don't

(Manly Dan) I'm not gonna let my daughters boyfriend tell me what to do!

(Looks around) Aaawww it's all gone

(Mabel) That's weird.. I could've swore you left some..

(Pa and Ma) AH Children come back for some more hot dogs?

(Blendin) HOT DOGS?

(All) (Glares)

(Blendin) Oh uh... no we came to see this George guy

(Freezer opens)

(George) You speak my name?

(Dipper) George... the book you gave us is fake... We need the real book where is it?

(George) BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I guarded this book under my care! there is no time in which it could've been stolen!

If anyone had broken in to this store I would've seen them!

(Dipper) You.. didn't give us a fake did you?..

(George) I WOULD NEVER!

Please Child! you must believe me i'm innocent!

(Dipper) He seems to be telling the truth..

(Blendin) Hmm... So you say you watched the door?

was any entrance unguarded?

(George) OF COURSE NOT!

I can see every inch of this store nobody can get in without me knowing so!

(Blendin) That's just what I needed to hear!

(George) Hmm?

(Blendin) Say George when you detect people you can only see them right?

(George) Well I can sense presence to some degree but yes if someone was invisible I wouldn't be able to see them but that's absurd!

(Blendin) Actually... we've been having trouble with an invisible man lately...

(George) Is that so?

(Ixe) I see what you're saying... But how can we find an invisible man?!

(Blendin) I don't know... let's go get the rest of the guys and try to figure something out

(Gideon) Thank goodness were getting out of here...


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 DOH Not again

Chapter 42 DOH Not again

Ok so here we go

(Dipper) ARE YOU SURE?! I mean maybe someone just wrote in it?

(Mabel) Yeah that George guy looked like somebody who would spread graffiti!

(Ixe) No... (shuts book) Because no normal pen could write on the pages of this book

(Dipper) WHAT?! But I could write in the pages of Book 3!

(Ixe) Yes I know... but you're one of the chosen ones so it is possible for you to write in it normally

(Dipper) Hmm...

(Dipper) There are only three chosen ones and unless one of you wrote in it the only possibility is it's fake..

(Mabel) And none of us did?

(Wendy) Nope

(Dipper) No..

(Blendin) BUT WHY?! WAS THOMPSON'S BOOK FAKE?!

(Ixe) No Thompson said his book was blank...

Meaning he had the real book

(Dipper) Which means... George gave us a fake!

I knew it! He must be working for Quentin!

(Candy) But George seemed like a nice guy!

(Mabel) Well... he was a Brain who lives in cold

Everybody knows Brain Freezes are evil

Waddles can you say Brain Freeze?

(Waddles) Oink Oink

(Mabel) SQUEE! (hugs Waddles)

(Dipper) WHATEVER! We'll just go get the real book from George and be back before the day is over

(Wendy) You'd better be doofus (kisses him)

(Lee) (Looks at Robbie) Dude she just-

(Robbie) I know shut your trap!

(Nate) Pffft

(Blendin) I'll stay here with the teens in case the Invisible Man comes back

(Dipper) That might be a good idea..

COME ON MABEL!

(Mabel) COMING!

(Waddles) OINK OINK!

(So everyone but the teens arrive at the convenience store again)

(Manly Dan) I WONDER IF THEY'VE GOT ANY SMILE DIP LEFT!

(Dipper) Dan don't

(Manly Dan) I'm not gonna let my daughters boyfriend tell me what to do!

(Looks around) Aaawww it's all gone

(Mabel) That's weird.. I could've swore you left some..

(Pa and Ma) AH Children come back for some more hot dogs?

(Blendin) HOT DOGS?

(All) (Glares)

(Blendin) Oh uh... no we came to see this George guy

(Freezer opens)

(George) You speak my name?

(Dipper) George... the book you gave us is fake... We need the real book where is it?

(George) BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I guarded this book under my care! there is no time in which it could've been stolen!

If anyone had broken in to this store I would've seen them!

(Dipper) You.. didn't give us a fake did you?..

(George) I WOULD NEVER!

Please Child! you must believe me i'm innocent!

(Dipper) He seems to be telling the truth..

(Blendin) Hmm... So you say you watched the door?

was any entrance unguarded?

(George) OF COURSE NOT!

I can see every inch of this store nobody can get in without me knowing so!

(Blendin) That's just what I needed to hear!

(George) Hmm?

(Blendin) Say George when you detect people you can only see them right?

(George) Well I can sense presence to some degree but yes if someone was invisible I wouldn't be able to see them but that's absurd!

(Blendin) Actually... we've been having trouble with an invisible man lately...

(George) Is that so?

(Ixe) I see what you're saying... But how can we find an invisible man?!

(Blendin) I don't know... let's go get the rest of the guys and try to figure something out

(Gideon) Thank goodness were getting out of here...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Quentin's Flashback Story

Ok so I know it's been FOREVER but i'm finally back keep in kind however..

That this Fanfiction started before the release of Land before Swine Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises

I've had most of this planned out now since around Chapter 20

So yeah it doesn't go along with Gideon Rises and Dreamscaperers

Bill is completely different because it was my version of him I made up before seeing Dreamscaperers

and the owner of Book 1 is not the same as in Gideon Rises because I made this up before seeing that

Anywho that's it here we go

(Dipper) I-I-I can't believe this! what does a pterodactyl even want with the book!

(Ixe) Hmm... I don't know

(Mabel) I suppose we have to go get it again now...

(Grenda) THIS ISN'T FAIR WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE AND NOW

(Gideon) What are we gonna do?!

(Dipper) Calm down everybody!

Look I don't know how the heck were gonna get the book back but fighting will not help us AT ALL

we have to think up a plan

(Wendy) ! I have an idea!

(Meanwhile in Washington DC)

(Pterodactyl) SCREE

(Quentin) Hmm? Ah so there he is

(Mouth of Pterodactyl opens revealing Bewarb inside)

(Bewarb) AHAHAHA I got it! I got it!

(Quentin) The book?

(Bewarb) I used one of McGucket's inventions and stole the book right from under their noses!

Now they'll never get here!

(Quentin) DOH You idiot!

(Bewarb) Hmm?

(Quentin) The plan was to get the chosen ones TO COME HERE

(Bewarb) Oh uumm... Hahaha well... I'm sure they'll... Do something

(Quentin) They'd better if they ever wanna see their friend again...

(Soos is tied up to a chair)

(Bewarb) I still don't get it Boss why are you after these chosen ones anyway?...

You said they helped you escape and now all of a sudden you want them dead?

(Quentin) Sigh you just don't get it do you...

It started years ago..

(Bewarb) Uh wait we're not flashing back are we? I hate flashbacks

(Quentin) Yes we are now shut up

(Bewarb) Sigh...

(Quentin) The 9 President was to be elected

The man who was winning was without a doubt Quentin Trembley

But then... from outer space out of nowhere a meteor landed ... and Quentin Trembley was underneath

(Bewarb) WHOA but that was you!

(Quentin) Yes...

But somehow he survived

But he had... changed

(Bewarb) Your face?..

(Quentin) NO NOT MY FACE ...My soul..

Chaos ensued within his soul

A creature had taken control of his mind

An alien so powerful it's thoughts could distort reality around it

An alien criminal That the L-lamas are still looking for to this day they think they found it inside the Multi Bear

(Multi Bear is also trapped having went to rescue Soos)

People dubbed me as silly...

(Bewarb) So let me get this straight.. your not silly...

Because when you think of something... you can create it?

(Quentin) Exactly...

And that goes back to the creation... of Gravity Falls...

I laid within a secret tomb inside a block of Peanut Brittle for ages... here in Gravity Falls

My thoughts of Chaos creating Numerous creatures... Gnomes Sea Monsters Living Wax Creatures

(Bewarb) Wow... So basically you wanna sillify everything

(Quentin) CORRECT This world is BORING it needs correcting and i'm just the man to do it!

(Bewarb) So wait... Are you silly or not?

(Quentin)... Both

(Bewarb) What?

Well anyway you told me something about the chosen ones... where do THEY fit in?

(Quentin) It began with the dreaded Big Foot... the one Monster I didn't create.. I destroyed them all. at least I thought... four escaped..

(Bewarb) So wait... every monster in the world is fake.. except for Big Foot?..

(Quentin) Not fake... just created by me..

(Bewarb) What does Big Foot have to do with the chosen ones?

(Quentin) YOU DON'T LISTEN The Big Foot wrote the books!

Those books were made for the chosen ones!

I don't intend to kill them I intend to make the prophecy complete..

(Bewarb) But... if the prophecy is complete... then everybody dies.. right?..

(Quentin) That's the story... yes

But stories are just stories until I take hold of them

(Back at the dump)

(Wendy) McGucket!

(McGucket) Eh?

(Gideon) This better work girl..

(Wendy) Robbie told me you could make a spaceship... if you can do that... can you make a simple air plane?

(McGucket) CAN I... Of course.. but.. what happened to the book?

(Wendy) Stolen by a pterodactyl... long story...

(McGucket)... Very well... Give me two hours..

(Manly Dan) Two hours to make a plane?

(McGucket) GUH Well I suppose I can have it done in one but it won't be perfect

(Manly Dan) WHOA

(Ixe) Very well...

And that's it for now i'll upload another chapter soon!

Please review it gives me inspiration to write more chapter

Ok so here we go

(Dipper) ARE YOU SURE?! I mean maybe someone just wrote in it?

(Mabel) Yeah that George guy looked like somebody who would spread graffiti!

(Ixe) No... (shuts book) Because no normal pen could write on the pages of this book

(Dipper) WHAT?! But I could write in the pages of Book 3!

(Ixe) Yes I know... but you're one of the chosen ones so it is possible for you to write in it normally

(Dipper) Hmm...

(Dipper) There are only three chosen ones and unless one of you wrote in it the only possibility is it's fake..

(Mabel) And none of us did?

(Wendy) Nope

(Dipper) No..

(Blendin) BUT WHY?! WAS THOMPSON'S BOOK FAKE?!

(Ixe) No Thompson said his book was blank...

Meaning he had the real book

(Dipper) Which means... George gave us a fake!

I knew it! He must be working for Quentin!

(Candy) But George seemed like a nice guy!

(Mabel) Well... he was a Brain who lives in cold

Everybody knows Brain Freezes are evil

Waddles can you say Brain Freeze?

(Waddles) Oink Oink

(Mabel) SQUEE! (hugs Waddles)

(Dipper) WHATEVER! We'll just go get the real book from George and be back before the day is over

(Wendy) You'd better be doofus (kisses him)

(Lee) (Looks at Robbie) Dude she just-

(Robbie) I know shut your trap!

(Nate) Pffft

(Blendin) I'll stay here with the teens in case the Invisible Man comes back

(Dipper) That might be a good idea..

COME ON MABEL!

(Mabel) COMING!

(Waddles) OINK OINK!

(So everyone but the teens arrive at the convenience store again)

(Manly Dan) I WONDER IF THEY'VE GOT ANY SMILE DIP LEFT!

(Dipper) Dan don't

(Manly Dan) I'm not gonna let my daughters boyfriend tell me what to do!

(Looks around) Aaawww it's all gone

(Mabel) That's weird.. I could've swore you left some..

(Pa and Ma) AH Children come back for some more hot dogs?

(Blendin) HOT DOGS?

(All) (Glares)

(Blendin) Oh uh... no we came to see this George guy

(Freezer opens)

(George) You speak my name?

(Dipper) George... the book you gave us is fake... We need the real book where is it?

(George) BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I guarded this book under my care! there is no time in which it could've been stolen!

If anyone had broken in to this store I would've seen them!

(Dipper) You.. didn't give us a fake did you?..

(George) I WOULD NEVER!

Please Child! you must believe me i'm innocent!

(Dipper) He seems to be telling the truth..

(Blendin) Hmm... So you say you watched the door?

was any entrance unguarded?

(George) OF COURSE NOT!

I can see every inch of this store nobody can get in without me knowing so!

(Blendin) That's just what I needed to hear!

(George) Hmm?

(Blendin) Say George when you detect people you can only see them right?

(George) Well I can sense presence to some degree but yes if someone was invisible I wouldn't be able to see them but that's absurd!

(Blendin) Actually... we've been having trouble with an invisible man lately...

(George) Is that so?

(Ixe) I see what you're saying... But how can we find an invisible man?!

(Blendin) I don't know... let's go get the rest of the guys and try to figure something out

(Gideon) Thank goodness were getting out of here...

Chapter 43 Quentin's Flashback Story

Ok so I know it's been FOREVER but i'm finally back keep in kind however..

That this Fanfiction started before the release of Land before Swine Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises

I've had most of this planned out now since around Chapter 20

So yeah it doesn't go along with Gideon Rises and Dreamscaperers

Bill is completely different because it was my version of him I made up before seeing Dreamscaperers

and the owner of Book 1 is not the same as in Gideon Rises because I made this up before seeing that

Anywho that's it here we go

(Dipper) I-I-I can't believe this! what does a pterodactyl even want with the book!

(Ixe) Hmm... I don't know

(Mabel) I suppose we have to go get it again now...

(Grenda) THIS ISN'T FAIR WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE AND NOW

(Gideon) What are we gonna do?!

(Dipper) Calm down everybody!

Look I don't know how the heck were gonna get the book back but fighting will not help us AT ALL

we have to think up a plan

(Wendy) ! I have an idea!

(Meanwhile in Washington DC)

(Pterodactyl) SCREE

(Quentin) Hmm? Ah so there he is

(Mouth of Pterodactyl opens revealing Bewarb inside)

(Bewarb) AHAHAHA I got it! I got it!

(Quentin) The book?

(Bewarb) I used one of McGucket's inventions and stole the book right from under their noses!

Now they'll never get here!

(Quentin) DOH You idiot!

(Bewarb) Hmm?

(Quentin) The plan was to get the chosen ones TO COME HERE

(Bewarb) Oh uumm... Hahaha well... I'm sure they'll... Do something

(Quentin) They'd better if they ever wanna see their friend again...

(Soos is tied up to a chair)

(Bewarb) I still don't get it Boss why are you after these chosen ones anyway?...

You said they helped you escape and now all of a sudden you want them dead?

(Quentin) Sigh you just don't get it do you...

It started years ago..

(Bewarb) Uh wait we're not flashing back are we? I hate flashbacks

(Quentin) Yes we are now shut up

(Bewarb) Sigh...

(Quentin) The 9 President was to be elected

The man who was winning was without a doubt Quentin Trembley

But then... from outer space out of nowhere a meteor landed ... and Quentin Trembley was underneath

(Bewarb) WHOA but that was you!

(Quentin) Yes...

But somehow he survived

But he had... changed

(Bewarb) Your face?..

(Quentin) NO NOT MY FACE ...My soul..

Chaos ensued within his soul

A creature had taken control of his mind

An alien so powerful it's thoughts could distort reality around it

An alien criminal That the L-lamas are still looking for to this day they think they found it inside the Multi Bear

(Multi Bear is also trapped having went to rescue Soos)

People dubbed me as silly...

(Bewarb) So let me get this straight.. your not silly...

Because when you think of something... you can create it?

(Quentin) Exactly...

And that goes back to the creation... of Gravity Falls...

I laid within a secret tomb inside a block of Peanut Brittle for ages... here in Gravity Falls

My thoughts of Chaos creating Numerous creatures... Gnomes Sea Monsters Living Wax Creatures

(Bewarb) Wow... So basically you wanna sillify everything

(Quentin) CORRECT This world is BORING it needs correcting and i'm just the man to do it!

(Bewarb) So wait... Are you silly or not?

(Quentin)... Both

(Bewarb) What?

Well anyway you told me something about the chosen ones... where do THEY fit in?

(Quentin) It began with the dreaded Big Foot... the one Monster I didn't create.. I destroyed them all. at least I thought... four escaped..

(Bewarb) So wait... every monster in the world is fake.. except for Big Foot?..

(Quentin) Not fake... just created by me..

(Bewarb) What does Big Foot have to do with the chosen ones?

(Quentin) YOU DON'T LISTEN The Big Foot wrote the books!

Those books were made for the chosen ones!

I don't intend to kill them I intend to make the prophecy complete..

(Bewarb) But... if the prophecy is complete... then everybody dies.. right?..

(Quentin) That's the story... yes

But stories are just stories until I take hold of them

(Back at the dump)

(Wendy) McGucket!

(McGucket) Eh?

(Gideon) This better work girl..

(Wendy) Robbie told me you could make a spaceship... if you can do that... can you make a simple air plane?

(McGucket) CAN I... Of course.. but.. what happened to the book?

(Wendy) Stolen by a pterodactyl... long story...

(McGucket)... Very well... Give me two hours..

(Manly Dan) Two hours to make a plane?

(McGucket) GUH Well I suppose I can have it done in one but it won't be perfect

(Manly Dan) WHOA

(Ixe) Very well...

And that's it for now i'll upload another chapter soon!

Please review it gives me inspiration to write more chapters.


End file.
